On ne connaît jamais son ennemi
by Enchantra83
Summary: Ils n'avaient rien en commun et rien ne les rapprochait. Pourtant le destin allait s'en charger
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut à tous !**_

_**Et oui c'est le retour d'Enchantra après une petite absence.**_

**_C'est une fiction que j'ai publiée en partie sur un autre site, il y a un moment._**

**_J'y ai apporté certaines modifications car c'est l'une des toutes premières que j'ai écrite. Donc depuis je me suis très légèrement améliorée et enrichie au niveau du vocabulaire. (Disons que je réfléchis un peu plus… :-p)._**

**_C'est une histoire d'amour (j'entends déjà vos encore). Et évidement entre mes deux personnages préférés : Draco et Hermione (Et oui encore ! Lol). _**

**_Comme toujours, je ne fais qu'emprunté les héros à JKR... Snif !_**

_**Mais assez de blabla. Place à l'histoire.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

**-o0O0o-**

**Chapitre 1 : Etrange découverte**

Hermione se réveilla. Elle souhaitait avoir cauchemardé. Mais en voyant le décor qui l'entourait, la réalité s'imposa à elle. Hier avait été la pire journée de sa vie.

Hier on lui avait appris, à son grand regret, que son homologue masculin, comme préfet en chef, était Draco Malefoy. Quand elle l'avait vu, elle avait été dégoûtée.

Cela faisait six ans que ce type l'insultait et qu'il pourrissait la vie de ses amis et la sienne. En plus, la jeune fille venait d'apprendre que ce triste individu allait partager les mêmes appartements qu'elle pendant toute une année.

L'horreur !

Comment Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall avaient pu lui faire cela. Quel crime avait elle commis pour subir une telle sanction.

Dans, l'autre chambre, allongé sur son lit, un jeune homme était aussi furieux qu'elle.

Draco se retrouvait coincé avec une sang de bourbe. De plus c'était miss je sais tout. Pourquoi ce vieil imbécile et cette affreuse chouette à lunette avaient fait ça. Un an entier avec elle, à partager ce même lieu. Il allait en devenir fou.

Franchement, il aurait préféré attraper la peste. Ca aurait été moins déshonorant pour son nom et pour sa personne. Son père allait rentrer dans une rage sans borne d'ailleurs. Mais visiblement, il devrait faire avec. Cela n'amusait pas du tout le serpentard.

Soudain une voix cérémonieuse se fit entendre de l'autre coté du tableau de la salle commune. C'était la directrice adjointe.

- Melle Granger. M Malefoy, il faut que je vous vois.

Hermione sauta de son lit et se dirigea vers le salon commun. La jeune fille vit Malefoy la rejoindre. De ce fait, elle s'empressa de prononcer le mot de passe et fit entrée le professeur pour éviter le plus possible d'être seule avec lui.

- Bonjour à tous deux! Excusez-moi de venir si tôt mais je ne pouvais pas attendre. J'ai énormément de travail ce matin.  
- Qui y a t'il professeur ? Demanda Hermione.  
- Voilà, hier, je vous ai montré seulement vos chambres. Mais il faut que je vous explique ce que nous attendons de vous et votre rôle en tant que préfet en chef.

Le professeur s'éclaircie la gorge.

- Nous sommes conscients de vos rapports passés. Mais nous attendons une parfaite coopération entre vous. Rappelez vous que vous êtes des modèles aussi bien au niveau des études que sur le plan relationnel. Donc je vous demande de faire de votre mieux pour ne pas créer de conflit et accomplir les tâches se rapportant à votre fonction.  
- Oui, professeur. Répondirent ils.  
- Je vous laisse bonne journée à tous deux.

Mac Gonagall sortit de la pièce.

Hermione regarda Malefoy. Mais celui-ci lui déclara sans attendre:

- Ne Rêve pas Granger. Je ne ferai aucun effort surtout pour miss je sais tout.  
- Je le sais très bien. Mais on n'a vraiment pas le choix. Fais ce que tu veux dans ta chambre mais en dehors rappel toi de ce que le professeur Mac Gonagall a dit.

Puis la gryffondore retourna dans son dortoir.

Draco avait été sidéré par cette détermination. En disant cela, la rouge et or n'avait pas baiser les yeux devant lui. Il était furieux mais quand même impressionné. Jamais quelqu'un avait osé soutenir son regard dans cette école surtout une fille. Quand il se rendit compte de sa pensée, il fut furieux contre lui. Et claqua la porte de sa chambre, avec une telle violence que l'écho se répercuta jusqu'aux extrémités du couloir.

Hermione n'avait pu qu'entendre le fracas. Elle décida d'aller se laver. La veille, sous l'emprise de la colère, elle n'avait pas réellement observé les lieux.

Comme cet endroit était magnifique. La jeune fille prit ses affaires de toilette ainsi qu'une tenue de rechange. Elle pénétra dans la salle de bain. Elle était immense. Le seul souci, c'était que celle-ci était aussi une pièce commune.

Hermione lança un sort afin de sceller la porte pour être tranquille. Tout était en marbre. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de si beau. Elle s'attendait à une simple douche comme dans les dortoirs mais ce ne fut pas le cas. C'était l'équivalent d'une piscine qu'elle découvrit. Elle fit coulée l'eau et se déshabilla. Elle pénétra alors dedans. Elle en profita pour se détendre et essayer se s'habituer à l'idée de son pire ennemi comme co-équipier de travail.

La gryffondore était bien déterminée à faire tout son possible pour éviter les conflits. Mais ce n'était pas évident, vu l'antipathie qu'elle éprouvait pour ce garçon et qu'il avait lui aussi à son égard.

**-o0O0o-  
**

Quinze jours s'étaient écoulés. La situation était plus que tendue et l'atmosphère malsaine faisait ressortir une tension de chaque instant.

Hermione respectait ce qu'elle avait dit à Malefoy. Pour l'instant, aucun de ses amis n'était venu dans sa chambre et à son grand étonnement, Malefoy avait fait pareil. La raison était simple: il n'était jamais là sauf pour dormir.

Quand la rouge et or s'installa entre Harry et Ron, dans la grande salle ce matin là, le rouquin la harcela de nouveau au sujet de ses appartements.

- Mione, quand pourrons nous voir ta chambre.  
- Bonjour Harry. Dit elle d'un ton amicale.  
- Salut Mione. Répondit il de la même manière.  
- RONALD WEASLEY! dit Hermione d'un ton excédé. La situation est déjà assez compliquée. Je ne veux pas en rajouter.  
- Quoi ! Il t'a menacée ! Dit son ami d'un ton sarcastique.

Hermione lui jeta son fameux regard noir. Elle prit d'un geste crispé ses livres et partit furieuse en classe.

Harry, spectateur de la scène, ne tenta rien pour empêcher son départ. Il ne voulait pas prendre parti. Il comprenait la réaction d'Hermione mais il était aussi impatient que Ron. Le survivant se contenta de jeter un œil de reproche vers son compagnon et lui fit comprendre qu'il avait exagéré. Le rouquin se sentit mal et baisa la tête.

- Bon, je m'excuserai auprès d'elle au dîner. Lança t'il.

Et ils partirent en cours.

La journée se déroula. Plus le temps passé, plus la liste de devoirs augmentait. Que de travail pour le soir. Normale, c'était l'année des aspics. Tous avaient la sensation que leur cerveau allait explosé excepté la meilleure élève de l'école qui était comme un poisson dans l'eau. D'ailleurs l'autre point positif pour la jeune fille, fut de ne pas avoir croisé Malefoy de la journée.

Après les excuses de Ron pendant le repas du soir, Hermione retourna à sa chambre pour faire ses parchemins. Elle avait toujours été très appliquée. Elle passa le tableau, et se mit à la table pour faire ses recherches. Plongée dedans, elle ne vit pas le temps passé.

Minuit sonna. C'est alors que la gryffondore entendit des cris venant de la chambre de Malefoy. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu entrer ou aller se coucher tellement sa concentration était intense.

Hermione se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha, de la porte, pour écouter.

- Non ! Non ! Arrêt ! Je ne veux pas. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Lâche moi Père ! Lâche moi !

Elle reconnut la voix de son colocataire qui hurlait. C'était un mélange de peur et de colère. Elle décida de frapper. Mais aucune réponse ne vint. Elle pénétra donc à l'intérieur sans permission.

La rouge et or vit le serpentard se débattre dans son lit. Est ce qu'elle devait s'approchée. Oui se dit elle voyant la détresse du jeune homme.

- Malefoy, dit elle doucement. Réveille toi

Il continuait de s'agiter en tout sens.

- Malefoy redit elle en lui passant la main sur sa joue pour l'apaiser.

Il avait la peau si douce, si chaude. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Cela la troubla.

Sentant quelque chose le frôlait, Draco se réveilla en sursaut, désemparé et déboussolé. Ce contact sur lui était si délicat, si agréable. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Hermione à côté de son lit. Il resta stoïque, sans voix. La jeune fille remarqua cet étrange regard.

Voyant, que le jeune homme avait cessé de s'agiter, Hermione décida de sortir.

A cet instant, Draco la retint par la main. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Cette rencontre visuelle était des plus étrange. La gryffondore ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. D'ailleurs jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que Draco Malefoy pouvait souffrir. Elle lui sourit… Il la lâcha.

Hermione s'en alla. En s'allongeant sur son lit, son esprit se repassa la scène au ralentit encore et encore. Elle venait de découvrir un Draco perdu, humain, gentil. C'était si incroyable, si touchant. Elle finit par s'endormir sur l'image de ce curieux échange…

**-o0O0o-**

_**Fin du premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. La suite la semaine prochaine….**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Salut à tous,_**

**_Je tenais à dire merci aux personnes qui ont lu mon histoire en particuliers à _****_L'eclat de la Lune_****_ et Sakura pour m'avoir laissée des reviews. Cela m'a fait très plaisir et m'a encouragée à publier la suite._**

_**Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser et j'essaierai d'y répondre.**_

_**En attendant bonne lecture**_

**-o0O0o-**

**Chapitre 2 : Premières batailles**

Hermione fut tirée du sommeil par les rayons du soleil passant aux travers des rideaux rouges. Elle repensa encore aux événements de la nuit précédente. Elle ignorait quelle attitude adoptée maintenant avec le jeune homme. Elle, qui détestait les situations improvisées et ambiguës, était servie. Tout dépendrait de Malefoy. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit afin admirer la beauté du parc au petit jour. Elle alla ensuite se laver. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle en oublia de verrouiller magiquement la porte.

Draco sortit à son tour du monde des songes enfin si on pouvait le dire ainsi.

Depuis qu'il était revenu à l'école, ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars plus horribles les uns que les autres. Il revoyait son père le battre encore et encore car il ne voulait pas qu'on lui impose la marque des ténèbres. Il ne rêvait pas devenir mangemort et commettre des choses qui le hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il savait que si son père ne le faisait pas plier avant décembre, il le ferait disparaître tout simplement pour éviter cette humiliation publique.

Son esprit était embrumé par les souvenirs des doloris et des privations quotidiennes au manoir. Malgré tout cela, le jeune homme se souvenait quand même de l'épisode tardif de cette nuit : Granger dans sa chambre. Il avait du mal à se faire à cette idée. Mais ce qu'il ne supportait pas c'était ce geste qu'il avait fait envers la gryffondore et puis son sourire envers lui. Ca le mettait hors de lui. Il ne cessait de le revoir.

D'accord, Draco ne voulait pas être comme son père, mais il pensait, tout de même, que les gens comme lui étaient supérieurs à tous les sangs mêlés et les enfants de moldus que contenait Poudlard. Que seuls ceux de sa race étaient dignes de pratiquer la magie.

Comment lui, un Malefoy, un sang pur depuis des générations, avait-il pu abaisser sa garde devant miss je sais tout, cette sale sang de bourbe. Il s'efforçait de chasser ce souvenir de sa mémoire. Effacer ce contact physique qu'il y avait eu entre eux. Si son père l'avait vu, il l'aurait sans aucun remord infligé le sort de sa mort. Sa rage augmentait de plus en plus en imaginant cela.

Si cette peste dit un seul mot à saint Potter ou à l'un des rouquins à propos de ce qui s'est passé, je la tue ! Tanpis pour les conséquences. Je la hais au plus haut point, dit il. La rage pouvait transparaître dans ses yeux.

Draco partit de la pièce en trombe comme une tornade décidée à détruire tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Il pensait tomber sur elle dans la salle commune, mais non. Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain. Sans ménagement, il ouvrit la porte. Hermione ne l'avait pas entendu car l'eau coulait abondamment. Il fut stoppé net dans sa course par le spectacle offert devant ses yeux.

C'était la première fois, qu'il remarquait que cette fille était si belle. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la gamine timide, négligée des premières années avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses vêtements difformes. Non elle était devenue une jeune femme avec des formes gracieuses, des yeux chocolat si expressifs et une certaine assurance dans sa prestance. Il referma alors la porte doucement pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Tout son être était perturbée par cette vision.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Hermione s'habilla et s'apprêtait à aller dans le salon prendre ses affaires de classe lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Malefoy en sortant. Le jeune homme réagit rapidement avec vigueur.

- Tu es toujours là où il ne faut pas Granger. Lui cracha t-il au visage.

Hermione, bien que surprise, ne releva pas la réflexion. Elle prit son sac et se rendit à la grande salle. Elle se retourna, juste un instant, pour le fixer fièrement droit dans ses yeux durement glacials et finit par traversée le tableau. Elle ne concevait pas de lui montrer l'exaspération qu'il venait de provoquer en elle. Car elle devait rester digne comme son rôle l'exigé.

Dans le couloir, la gryffondore commença à faire des commentaires, en marmonnant, sur le comportement désagréable du serpentard. Sur son passage, les élèves qu'elle croissait se poser des questions sur son état mental.

Ouh ! Il m'énerve ce Malefoy. Si je pouvais ppffff. Je lui taperai dessus même si il est beaucoup plus grand que moi… Je sais que cela ne servirait à rien. Mais …hummm … comme ça me soulagerait ! Si Mac Gonagall ne m'avait pas fait promettre... Je lui aurais volontiers donné une petite leçon de savoir vivre envers les jeunes filles… Il me le payera. Je le jure. Il me payera.

Sa réflexion s'arrêta lorsqu'elle se trouva devant l'entrée de la grande salle. Elle s'adoucit afin de ne pas piquer la curiosité de Ron et Harry qui l'attendaient sûrement à leur place pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

**-o0O0o-**

Les cours se succédèrent sans que rien, de particulier, ne vienne les perturber. C'était difficile de se concentrer pour beaucoup de jeunes gens à cause de la magnifique journée qui était au dehors. C'était sans aucun doute, les derniers beaux jours avant que les dernières feuilles ne tombent pour laisser place à l'hiver.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient été heureux car aujourd'hui ils n'avaient pas eu potion. Donc pas de réflexions désobligeantes de Rogue ou des serpentards. C'était une excellente nouvelle, jusqu' à ce qu'Hermione ait croisé son homologue masculin dans le hall.

Hermione et Draco n'avaient pas la même attitude l'un envers l'autre. Elle l'ignorait totalement, tandis que lui revoyant machinalement la scène de la douche, était plus blessant et désagréable que jamais avec la jeune fille. Elle s'était retenue mais Ron et Harry, qui étaient présents, perdirent définitivement patience.

- Malefoy, laisse Hermione tranquille. Menaça Harry  
- Oh Saint Potter qui vient à l'aide de sa petite amie sang de bourbe. Comme c'est mignon. Dit il sarcastiquement.  
- Arrêt ou c'est moi qui vait m'occuper de toi ! Dit Ron fou de colère en serrant sa baguette dans sa poche.  
- Tu crois que tu me fais peur à moi ! Ajouta t'il en avançant. Je ne tremble pas devant un adorateur des moldus, Weasmoche !

- Malefoy, présente lui tes excuses tout de suite sinon …

- Sinon quoi Weasmoche ? Tu vas me lancer un sort comme en seconde année. Ca n'avait pas été un grand succès Par contre la scène, de toi à quatre pattes dans l'herbe crachant des limaces, avait été très divertissante pour nous et t'aller comme un gant.

La bande de toutous de Draco, non loin de lui, éclata de plusieurs rires moqueurs. Ce qui eut pour effet de rendre Ron cramoisit de fureur. Il pointa alors sa baguette sous le nez de Malefoy qui ne baissa pas pour autant son regard provocateur. C'est Hermione qui intervint finalement.

- Ca suffit ! Dit elle.

Les trois jeunes hommes se retournèrent interloqués vers la préfette en chef et les serpentard se turent instantanément.

- Laissez tomber les garçons, dit elle faussement calme.

- Mais…  
- N'oubliez pas qu'il est préfet en chef. Leurs murmura t-elle.

- …

Ils revinrent à la raison contraint et forcé par cette simple information qui était plus que capitale.

Draco était impressionné, de nouveau, par le sang froid de cette fille. Il remarqua pourtant que ses yeux, si paisibles quelques secondes plutôt, avaient viré au noir de fureur. Il voulait la pousser encore plus loin pour voir jusqu'où elle pourrait se contenir et combien de temps, cet amusement durerait. Il réalisa que ce nouveau jeu lui plaisait énormément. Un sourire narquois apparut au coin de ses lèvres nacrées. C'était un signe de plus de défi envers la jeune fille.

Hermione était scotchée. Mais elle ne le laissa rien paraître à cause de sa trop grande fierté. Elle réalisa où Malefoy voulait la mener. Elle ne céderait pas d'un pouce. La jeune femme voulait gagner cette bataille afin d'avoir un avantage sur le blondinet. Mais elle n'était pas très sure de pouvoir le surpasser dans ce domaine là. La gryffondore se questionnait en se demandant si c'était vraiment la même personne qu'elle avait vu désemparer cette nuit. Ce jeune homme qui lui avait retenu la main et pour qui elle avait eu un signe de tendresse et de compassion. Cela paraissait inimaginable. Elle regrettait à présent de s'être occupée de lui pendant quelques secondes nocturnes.

Maintenant, Malefoy pourrait faire les pires cauchemars de la terre, Hermione s'enficherait définitivement. La préfette en chef ne se préoccuperait plus que de ses amis, de ses études et d'elle- même. Au fond, la gryffondore était réellement blessée par le serpentard plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensée.

**-o0O0o-**

**_Fin du second chapitre. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Salut à tous,_**

**_J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé une excellente semaine enfin un peu plus que d'habitude (Ne me tuez pas. Pitié s'il vous plaît, j'ai une bonne raison)_**

**_Je m'en excuse mais entre le travail et mon futur déménagement, je sais plus où donnait de la tête.  
_**

**_Merci pour vos mots d'encouragements. Ca aide toujours quand on bloque sur un passage ou qu'on a du mal à exprimer une idée. Je remercie mes reviewers habituels (L'Eclat de la lune et Sakura)._**

**_En attendant vos commentaire bonne lecture._**

_**Enchantra83**_

_**P. S : n'hésitez pas à me posez vos questions.**_

**-o0O0o-**

**Chapitre3 : Changements**

Quand Hermione entra dans sa chambre, elle fit valsée ses affaires par terre, prés de son bureau, tant la colère qui émanait d'elle était violente.

Mais pourquoi avait elle une pareille réaction ! Pourquoi se mettre dans un état semblable. Elle avait pourtant l'habitude du comportement de Malefoy depuis six ans. Mais qu'est ce qui faisait que cette fois ci, elle avait espéré que ce soit complètement différent. Elle était vraiment trop naïve.

La jeune femme l'ignorait. Elle se jeta ensuite de tout son poids sur son lit, ses yeux fixant les tentures rouges bordées d'or. Son esprit devait absolument se calmer avant l'heure du dîner.

Le lac se dit-elle. Il faisait encore assez chaud pour s'y baigner. L'eau avait le don de la détendre, d'apaiser sa fureur, de la transporter ailleurs. Elle oublierait tout là-bas., seule dans la nature. Elle enfila son maillot de bain sous son uniforme avec l'écusson de gryffondor et se dirigea vers l'étendue étincelante et paisible.

Malefoy était ravi de la réaction qu'il avait provoquée chez la préfette en chef. Il avait pu lire, dans ses yeux si noirs tout à l'heure, toute son aigreur. Cela avait dépassé toutes ses espérances. Plus elle le haïssait, plus il était facile de faire disparaître ce satané sourire qui l'obsédait toujours. Le jeune homme était certain que la jeune fille l'éviterait à l'avenir. Comme il se trompait. Il perçut alors une sensation glaciale qui parcourut tout son être et finit par enserrer son coeur. Le serpentard ne l'avait encore jamais éprouvé à ce jour. Il fut perdu l'espace d'une seconde. Mais avec toute l'adresse d'un Malefoy, il se ressaisit. Le serpentard reprit aussitôt le contrôle de lui même. Rien, ni personne n'avait pu entrevoir ce début d'émotion.

Le préfet en chef déambula en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle en direction du parc afin de profiter du merveilleux temps ensoleillé si rare à cette période de l'année. Ils prirent le chemin menant vers leur bosquet d'arbres, donnant une vu imprenable sur la surface argenté sans être aperçu de quelques intrus.

Les trois jeunes gens parlèrent ou plutôt un déblatérait et les deux autres écoutaient. Comme d'ordinaire Malefoy déversait sa haine à propos de saint Potter, de ses amis, du vieux fou et des sangs de bourbes. Ses deux acolytes se tordaient de rire par habitude sans rien comprendre. Sans que les autres le remarquent, Malefoy eut son attention attirée par une silhouette sortant de l'eau.

Quel corps magnifique ! Pensa t-il.

Il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil et de loin, il ne reconnaissait pas la fille.

Qui peut elle être ?

Il se rapprocha un peu tout en discutant. Ne montrant pas son étonnement aux serpentards assis dans l'herbe, il découvrit avec amertume que c'était de nouveau Granger.

Deux fois dans la même journée, le blondinet avait été déstabilisé par la vision du corps de la gryffondore. 

Draco ne savait pas, à ce moment, que la haine et l'amour étaient des sentiments qu'une infinie barrière séparée. Son seul désir prenait le pas à cette seconde sur le reste. Le vert et argent devait absolument la posséder. Son corps la réclamait bien que sa tête lui rappelle qu'il s'agissait de sa pire ennemie après le survivant. Il se contrôla difficilement. Puis en silence, il abandonna ses deux pots de colle car ses sens, épuisés au plus haut point, demandaient du répit.

**-o0O0o-**

Malefoy avait besoin de solitude. Même si il se sentait seul quand il était entouré par les autres, c'était une nécessité. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à Hermione.

Ses formes arrondies, sa taille fine, ses longues jambes et ses lèvres si pulpeuses qui donnait envie de les savourer. Parfaite.

Son esprit continuait à lutter contre son corps. Il lui martelait c'est une sang de bourbe. C'est Granger. Miss je sais tout et je suis irréprochable. Allez ressaisit toi, Malefoy ! Oublie là !

Malgré toute son énergie, rien n'y faisait. Le jeune homme ne se contrôlait plus.

Devant le tableau, Draco prononça le mot de passe. En pénétrant dans leur domaine privé, il s'affala sur le luxueux canapé bleu qui trônait au milieu de la pièce en scrutant par la fenêtre.

Hermione s'était séchée et rhabillée. Elle était en paix. Elle emprunta le chemin qui la reconduisait vers Poudlard.

Soudainement, la préfette en chef se souvint qu'elle devait travailler avec Malefoy pour préparer le futur programme des festivités des élèves. En particulier, le bal d'Halloween qui était si proche. La bonne humeur de la jeune fille fondit comme neige au soleil. La fureur apparut de nouveau dans ses yeux. En route, la rouge et or ne remarqua pas Harry et Ron lui faisant des signes de la main. En voyant son attitude, les garçons décidèrent de ne pas la rejoindre afin d'éviter son courou.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle pénétra dans la salle se dirigeant en direction de sa chambre. La gryffondore ne lança pas un coup d'œil au serpentard. Celui-ci leva la tête et la suivit du regard. Voyant, qu'elle l'ignorait, il afficha une mine de joie.

Pourtant au fond, le vert et argent ressentait aussi de la colère car il était blessé par le comportement de sa colocataire. Une légère teinte de rouge vint colorer son visage inexpressif et si pâle d'ordinaire.

Hermione appréhendait la soirée. Elle savait que tout pouvait dégénérer très vite en compagnie de Malefoy Elle profitait donc des joyeuses discussions de la table des gryffondors afin de repousser le moment fatidique. Elle avait décidé de prendre sur elle se rappelant les recommandations du professeur Mac Gonagall.

Draco n'arrêtait pas d'observer la table des rouge et or dès que personne ne lui prêter plus d'attention. Il était d'une humeur massacrante. Et quand Pansy voulut se rapprocher, le jeune homme la repoussa violement. Il vociféra qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle et que si elle était la dernière personne sur terre, il préférerait se tuer plutôt que de la laisser s'agglutiner à lui. La malheureuse, mais pourtant horripilante, demoiselle en fut extrêmement choquée. Les autres serpentards gloussèrent sans l'épargner de commentaires qui lui firent avoir les larmes aux yeux.

La préfette en chef fut écœurée par ce spectacle immonde. Même si c'était Pansy, Malefoy était allé beaucoup trop loin.

Dans le bruit des bancs qui grinçaient, des couverts qu'on abandonne, tous les élèves quittèrent la grande salle, chacun retournant à sa maison respective.

Hermione arriva la première et s'installa à la seule table disponible dans la salle de leurs appartements privés pour attendre son homologue. Celui-ci arriva finalement, son air indifférent sur la figure. La tension entre eux deux était à son comble. La moindre étincelle aurait déclanché un brasier pire que la lave en fusion d'un volcan en irruption.

- Malefoy !  
- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Granger ?  
- On doit travailler ensemble ce soir. Dit-elle sans se démonter.  
- Hein ! J'ai d'autres projets moi ce soir. Une fille m'attend. Répondit il agressivement alors que ce n'était pas vrai  
- Tanpis pour ta conquête…

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Si toi tu n'as pas de vie sociale, ce qui n'est pas étonnant, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

- Non, on n'a pas le choix.

- Ca c'est ce que tu crois Granger.

- Rappel toi ce que nous a ordonnés Mac Gonagall ! Dit Hermione d'un ton menaçant.  
- Très bien. Je viens. Dit il excédé.

Draco tira la chaise en face d'Hermione et s'assit.

**-o0O0o-**

**_Fin du chapitre ! Passez une bonne semaine et à très bientôt pour la suite._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Salut à tous les lecteurs,_**

**_J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui ont la chance d'y être. Moi ce n'est pas mon cas. (Snif Snif  )_**

**_Je m'excuse de ne pas arriver à tenir les délais de publication qui avait été annoncé au départ. Mais j'ai du mal à tout gérer en ce moment._**

**_Merci pour vos encouragements e aussi de lire tout simplement cette histoire. Je vais essayer de faire plaisir à Darkim the queenn of konery en faisant un chapitre plus long que d'habitude pour satisfaire sa majesté. _**

**_En attendant vos commentaires et appréciations, Bonne Lecture._**

_**Enchantra83**_

**-o0O0o-**

**Chapitre 4 : Vérité**

Le regard de Draco ne se posait pas sur Hermione. D'ailleurs, il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment vu qu'il était absorbé par ses pensées. Pourtant la jeune fille persévérait pour lui expliquer tout ce qu'ils devaient préparer en ce début d'année scolaire. Elle termina sa phrase.

Cela fit place à un long silence pesant et froid. N'ayant toujours pas de réponse, la gryffondore secoua la main devant le visage du serpentard en l'interpellant.

- Malefoy ? Houhou. Tu en penses quoi ?

Surpris, Draco reprit conscience de l'endroit où il était.

- Quoi ? Dit il d'un ton traînant.  
- Tu veux parler des rondes ou du bal en premier ?  
- Pff ! Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche… Toi, tu es miss je sais tout. Tu dois bien avoir une opinion. Dit il méchamment en la fixant d'un air hautain.

Malgré ce qu'elle entendait, Hermione essayait de conserver son calme. Malefoy, la voyant sans réaction, insista lourdement et alla plus loin dans la perfidie.

- Quoi ! Pas de réponse de la parfaite sang de bourbe. Je ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son propos qu'Hermione, excédée, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sous son nez.

- Malefoy ! Si tu emploies encore ces termes devant moi, sache, par Merlin, que je l'utiliserai sans hésiter une seconde et avec la plus grande lucidité. Ajouta t-elle les doigts crispés autour du bout de bois d'eben.

Le jeune homme fut époustouflé mais ne le montra pas. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens sans pouvoir en sortir. Biensur son visage ne réagit en rien mais il était fasciné. Elle était bien une griffondore. Le courage coulait à flot dans ses veines.

Aucune personne, chez les élèves, ne s'était opposée à lui de cette manière. Granger avait un regard flamboyant. Même Potter n'avait jamais eu ça.

- Ok Granger. Finit il par dire avec un ton monocorde comme si il était certain d'être le plus fort.

Hermione fut surprise. Elle s'attendait à vraiment plus que ça comme réaction. Elle pensait qu'il allait sortir sa baguette et qu'un duel violent s'engagerait dans la seconde. Mais non. Rien.

- Ecoute. Chacun marque ses idées sur un parchemin et on fait par la suite une synthèse demain soir.

C'était une bonne suggestion que Draco avait eut. Moins la gryffondore lui parlait mieux c'était. Car les échanges avec la rouge et or provoquaient des sensations dans tout son corps qu'il ne savait pas maîtrisait tant tout cela lui été inconnu. Le jeune homme le supportait très difficilement. Il devait faire couler de l'eau glacée sur lui, c'était la seule solution qu'il possédait afin de faire sortir le feu qui le consumait.

Le don juan de l'école aurait il trouvé plus déstabilisant que lui sans le savoir ?

Sans attendre la réponse, Draco se leva pour se rendre à la salle de bain.

Hermione ne comprenait plus rien. Cinq minutes avant, le serpentard était prêt à lui sauter à la gorge avec toute la férocité qu'elle lui connaissait pour l'avoir vu employer un nombre incalculable de fois sur les plus faibles. Et maintenant son colocataire battait en retraite en fuyant devant elle. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à le croire. Que se passait ?

L'eau coula démesurément longtemps sur les muscles tendus, forgés par les entraînements de quidditch, de Draco. Calmant ainsi son être qui était dévoré par ce brasier interne.

Mais que t'arrive t-il ?

Jamais au fond de lui, le préfet en chef n'avait éprouvé tant de convoitise. Le besoin de l'avoir que pour lui allait le rendre fou. Quand Granger lui tenait tête comme cela, ses sens s'intensifiaient, prenant le dessus sur sa raison, le rendant capable de tout. C'était insoutenable.

Le vert et argent devait absolument y remédier. Il n'était plus maître du jeu et ça ne lui convenait pas du tout. Le seul moyen de redevenir lui, c'était de dominer. Peu importer la personne, seul sa démonstration de force comptait pour le moment afin qu'il se prouve qu'il était toujours le même et que rien n'avait changé en lui.

Alors Malefoy appliqua ce que son père lui avait inculqué pendant des années. Il partit en chasse. La première victime féminine qu'il trouverait et suffisamment stupide pour succomber à ses charmes allait faire les frais de toute sa fureur. Il la torturait comme lui l'était au plus profond de lui-même. Il prendrait cette créature dans ses filets durant toute la nuit afin qu'il fasse ressortir ce qu'il était. Puis au petit matin il la jetterait comme toutes les autres qui l'avait précédée.

Le préfet en chef sortit et déambula dans les couloirs tel un fauve à la soif sanguinaire de sa proie.

Vu qu'il avait pratiquement eu toutes les filles de septième année de sa propre maison, il en chercha une nouvelle. A cet instant, une malheureuse serdaigle passa. Comme le plus dangereux des félins, il lui sourit pour l'hypnotiser. Elle lui rendit. C'était trop tard.

**-o0O0o-**

Malefoy se rapprocha de la blondinette. Il dépliait tout son talent pour la piéger. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter tellement la colère le ronger. Avec ses sourires et ses yeux gris bleu acier, quelle fille pouvait lui résister. La serdaigle était subjuguée. Il sentait son immense pouvoir sur elle et il ne se trompait pas. Il avança vers cette gamine offerte et elle ne recula pas. Il l'embrassa. C'en était fini d'elle.

Hermione était dans sa chambre en rage après Malefoy mais encore plus après elle. Elle cherchait une réponse en implorant la lune de ses soupirs. Mais rien ne venait. Malefoy l'avait poussée là où il avait désiré et bien trop loin au goût de la préfette en chef. Il fallait que cela cesse car tout ceci ne pouvait que l'éloigner de ce qu'elle était. Sur des sentiers, qu'elle n'était pas sure de vouloir découvrir et explorer.

La rouge et or se demandait pourquoi il n'y avait qu'en face de Malefoy qu'elle perdait tout contrôle, toute lucidité et tout raisonnement. Pourquoi tant d'électricité entre eux ? Tant de réactions envers quelqu'un de si méprisant avec elle. Et qu'elle haïssait depuis sa première année à cause de son opinion sur les gens comme elle. Cela devenait de pire en pire. Mais ce pourquoi la hantait.

La gryffondore était perdue, épuisée de toutes ses questions. Il fallait dormir. Oui dormir pour ne plus penser. Demain serait un autre jour, son esprit serait clair et elle pourrait mieux réfléchir à tout ça. La jeune femme se changea et à peine la tête posée sur le lit, elle s'endormit dans les bras de Morphée.

Malefoy jouait sans délicatesse avec les lèvres de sa partenaire. Il savait parfaitement comment la dominer pour déclencher des torrents de désirs en elle et arrivait à ce qu'il voulait. D'ailleurs, cette fille y répondait parfaitement. Cela le rassura un peu. Ils firent le chemin vers les appartements du préfet sans se lâcher. Le serpentard voulait se perdre afin de se prouver à lui même qu'il était toujours le garçon façonnait par son père et digne de lui succéder.

Le préfet en chef était violent dans ses gestes mais la serdaigle ne disait rien. Comme si ce jeu lui plaisait aussi.

Ils passèrent la porte de la chambre. Il la poussa sur le lit. Il lui arracha ces vêtements. Elle le regardait avec envie. Il enleva les siens et la rejoignit sur le lit. Sans ménagement, il la prit. Leurs échanges étaient sauvages.

Cela dura jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Mais Draco ne se sentait pas revivre comme il aurait pu le croire. Bien au contraire plus il prenait et plus sa rage se décuplait. Ce n'était pas celle-là qu'il avait envie de posséder mais Granger. Même à ce moment, ses pensées la ramenaient à son esprit. Il était prisonnier. Il finit par s'endormir avec cette fille inconnue, croulant sous la fatigue de leur corps en sueur et reput.

Hermione n'avait pas passé une excellente nuit. Son être n'avait pas trouvé le repos tant espéré. Il fallait parler à Malefoy pour comprendre, pour arrêter cet engrenage qui la rongeait et la dépassait bien trop. Elle décida de se lever et d'aller le voir pour essayer d'inverser la pression.

Mais quand la préfette en chef sortit, elle tomba sur lui et cette fille dans la salle commune. La serdaigle était entrain de l'embrasser pour lui dire au revoir sans que le jeune homme porte un quelconque intérêt à ce geste.

Devant cette scène, Hermione se mit à hurler son indignation mais en réalité c'était la souffrance qu'elle éprouvait à cette seconde.

Malefoy se retourna. La jeune fille blonde partit sentant le conflit qui allait éclater. Elle ne voulait pas en subir les conséquences pour quelques instants de plaisir avec le beau préfet en chef, dont la réputation auprès des demoiselles avait été largement confirmée pour elle cette nuit.

Ce baiser avait détruit Hermione. Son coeur avait reçu une blessure mortelle et soudain elle comprit le pourquoi de son errance. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle tombait dans un gouffre sans fin, sous l'air plein de reproche du serpentard.

La rouge et or se mit à pleurer s'enfuyant aussitôt en courant, plantant là un Malefoy abasourdi par son comportement.

**-o0O0o-**

**_Fin du chapitre ! Passez une bonne semaine et à très bientôt pour la suite._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Salut à tous,_**

**_Après la fin totale des vacances pour tout le monde sauf moi, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue et que cela distraira tout ceux qui vont commencer les bacs blancs ou tout autre examen._**

**_Je ne sais pas quoi dire quand je découvre une nouvelle review tellement cela me fait plaisir de savoir que mon histoire plaît. Mais trêve de bavardage._**

_**Que va-t-il se passe entre Hermione et Draco cette semaine ? Je suis sure que c'est la question qui vous brûle les doigts sur votre clavier. Et bien place à la découverte.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Enchantra83**_

**-o0O0o-**

**Chapitre 5 : Amour**

Hermione s'était enfuit en direction des engrenages de la grande horloge qui dominait la grande porte. Là, elle savait que personne ne penserait à venir la chercher. Elle venait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Ce baiser qu'elle avait vu, lui avait lacéré le cœur avec la lame la plus acérée qui existait. Mais cela lui avait révélé surtout ce qu'elle se cachait à elle-même depuis cette fameuse nuit où le serpentard lui avait pris le poignet : Hermione Granger était amoureuse de Draco Malefoy.

Cela paraissait si inimaginable quand elle réfléchissait à tout cela. Où, quand et comment ses sentiments étaient ils nés ? La jeune femme n'aurait pas su y répondre. Mais c'était la plus stricte vérité. Elle l'aimait malgré tout ce qu'il était et ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Draco ne bougeait toujours pas. C'était comme si il avait été sous l'emprise du Stupéfix. Il entendait sans cesse le cri d'Hermione et revoyait encore sa fuite en pleure. Il n'avait pas remarqué le départ de la serdaigle. Il souffrait pour la première fois de sa vie pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Il aurait voulu se frapper dessus devant le mal que la gryffondore éprouvait à cause de sa personne. Il ne saisissait pas encore, tout a fait, la nature de ses sentiments naissants. Ce qui, au départ, était un simple désir de possession avait complètement changé. Il s'aperçut qu'il tenait à elle bien plus qu'il aurait aimé se l'avouer.

Instinctivement, le jeune homme se mit à la recherche de la jeune fille.

La préfette en chef n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps silencieusement. Elle se berçait d'avant en arrière pour oublier la douleur qui était en elle et qui s'accentuait de minutes en minutes passées. Elle aurait voulu avoir Harry ou Ron pour se réfugier dans leurs bras. Mais elle n'aurait pas pu mentir à l'un des deux sur la cause de son chagrin. La rouge et or devait donc tout garder pour elle.

Comment allait elle faire pour Draco ? Comment lui expliquait sa réaction de tout à l'heure ? Comment simplement le regarder à présent sans qu'elle éprouve la honte d'avoir pu croire à… Elle n'arrivait même pas à poser ses idées tellement tout s'embrouillait dans son cerveau si logique et posé d'habitude.

Le vert et argent allait sûrement se moquer d'elle. Rien qu'à cette idée, ses larmes coulèrent d'avantage.

Le serpentard avait passé en revue chaque couloir et salle vide du château pendant des heures. Comme il était préfet en chef, personne ne ferait attention à ce qu'il faisait dans les couloirs si tôt un dimanche matin.

Mais où pouvait être Hermione ?

Le parc, il l'avait aussi fouillé mais rien. La seule solution était de retourner à son dortoir pour attendre qu'elle daigne revenir. Le jeune homme savait qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix.

Comment les choses se passeraient quand Hermione serait en face de lui ? Comment lui décrire le feu des sentiments provoquait en lui par sa simple présence ? Il avait été si terrible avec elle, si cruel pendant les dernières années. Comment pourrait-elle le croire, lui faire simplement confiance ?

L'espoir lui manquait cruellement en cet instant si primordial de la croisée de leur destin.

La rouge et or cherchait un moyen d'éviter Draco. Il y avait déjà plusieurs heures que la scène était arrivée. Il était tard. Le serpentard avait du aller à Pré-au-Lard avec ses amis, comme la plus part des élèves sans se préoccuper plus d'elle. Les couloirs seraient déserts et elle pourrait rejoindre sa chambre pour se cacher de lui sans que personne ne l'interroge sur son état lamentable.

Par précaution, Hermione fit un immense détour par les cachots avant de se retrouver devant la peinture qui gardait l'entrée de ses appartements. Elle prononça le mot de passe et d'un pas hésitant entra.

**-o0O0o-**

Draco avait l'impression que les heures à attendre Hermione étaient devenues des jours puis des années et enfin une éternité. C'est alors qu'il entendit des pas résonnés sur les veilles dalles usées du couloir. Il se colla au mur ne voulant pas être vu et afin d'empêcher, par la suite, toute fuite de la part de la préfette en chef.

La jeune femme avançait très lentement, sursautant au moindre bruit suspect qu'elle percevait. Elle voulait sure d'être seule. Elle espérait surtout ne pas affronter su tôt le jeune homme qui faisait battre de son coeur.

La rouge et or dépassa l'encadrement quand elle sentit une main attrapait son poignet. Elle se retourna. Ses yeux se retrouvèrent prisonnier du regard gris bleu acier. Elle pensa se débattre mais son corps refusait obstinément de lui obéir. Elle était troublée, figée telle une statue de pierre.

Draco avait le coeur qui tapait encore plus fort que la nuit où elle lui avait sourit. Il s'attendait à recevoir une gifle pour ce geste. Mais rien ne se passa. Il voyait les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Ses yeux étaient encore humides. Sans réfléchir, le serpentard attira Hermione dans ses bras. Il y avait toujours ce contact visuel entre eux.

Hermione avait le souffle court. Elle était perdue. Draco se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle fut surprise, ouvrit de grands yeux puis les ferma.

L'intensité de cet échange augmenta. La jeune fille entrouvrit légèrement sa bouche pour goûter un peu plus à cette homme qui la déstabilisait comme jamais un autre avant. Draco ne se fit pas prié et toucha sa langue avec la sienne. Lentement, elle mit ses bras autour de son cou. Une chaleur s'empara de leur deux corps. Ils ne se contrôlèrent plus.

Draco la souleva et la porta. Ils entrèrent dans sa chambre. Malgré les couleurs vertes et argentes, la pièce n'était pas froide. Il la déposa tendrement sur le lit tout en l'embrassant. Il recula son visage pour la contempler. Elle était si belle avec ses longs cheveux qui retombait en cascade. Il se noya alors dans son regard chocolat comme si elle seule pouvait voir son âme. Il découvrit une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vue dans les yeux des autres filles qu'il avait côtoyées avant.

C'est vrai que le serpentard avait eu beaucoup de conquêtes, mais il savait qu'avec Hermione, tout était différent. Il venait de comprendre que ce n'était pas que du désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle mais réellement de l'amour. Avec ses gestes, il lui demanda silencieusement si il pouvait aller plus loin. Elle se releva légèrement attirant sa bouche contre la sienne en guise de réponse.

Draco ressentit sa nervosité. Il se douta que pour la rouge et or, c'était sa première fois. Il en était encore plus touché. Alors avec toute sa douceur, le vert et argent lui frôla le cou de ses baisers tout en glissant sa main sous haut. Cette délicatesse fit frissonnée la jeune fille.

Jamais Hermione avait imaginé que le jeune homme soit si tendre. Sous chacun de ses gestes, elle fondait de bonheur. Le temps aurait du s'arrêter. La préfette en chef plongea ses fins doigts dans la chevelure blonde de son compagnon. Puis ses mains descendirent sur la nuque et enfin sur le dos du jeune homme avec quelques hésitations. Draco, malgré son manque d'assurance à elle, soupira de plaisir.

Le préfet en chef lui enleva son tee-shirt et la vit rougir. Il continua à l'embrasser et descendit lentement vers son nombril. Il observait de temps en temps les réactions de la jeune femme car le vert et argent ne voulait pas la brusquer. Ca devait être inoubliable pour elle et pour lui aussi. C'était un moment vrai et il ignorait si cela se reproduirait. Il sentit ses muscles se tendrent quand il arriva plus bas et de ce faite, il remonta.

Hermione découvrait toute une palette de sensations et de sentiments inconnus jusque là. Elle resserra son corps contre le sien et fit un mouvement pour qu'il se trouve à son tour sur son dos.

Draco fut surpris mais se laissa faire. Elle déboutonna sa chemise ce qui augmenta son excitation. Elle fit glissée ses mains sur son torse. Elle y déposa ses lèvres centimètre par centimètre.

Soudain Draco reprit le dessus et l'embrassa fougueusement. L'odeur de sa peau, sa douceur. Il ne tenait plus. Il accrut l'intensité de ces gestes une fois de plus. Sa peau contre sa peau, le désir. Il caressa lentement sa jambe. Elle y répondit comme il s'y attendait. Sa main remonta. Elle se cambra sous l'émotion. Doucement il lui ôta le reste de ses vêtements. Le désir était à son sommet. Il fit glissé son pantalon. Il hésita en la regardant dans les yeux. Il ne voulait pas aller trop loin. Alors c'est elle qui finit ce qu'il avait commencé. Elle lui murmura :

- Je veux que se soit toi.

Le serpentard regarda la gryffondore encore pour être sur.

Hermione découvrit une lueur dans les yeux de Draco pourtant d'ordinaire si inexpressifs. Il posa son corps sur le sien. Ils s'unirent tel l'éclair déchirant le ciel. Elle ressentit une légère douleur puis du plaisir.

Un dernier souffle puis...

Draco venait de lui prendre son innocence.

Les deux jeunes gens s'endormirent finalement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, fatigués par l'intensité émotionnel de leur passion…

**-o0O0o-**

**_Fin du chapitre ! Passez une bonne semaine et à très bientôt pour la suite._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Salut à tous,_**

_**Me revoilà pour votre épisode hebdomadaire. Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus que les autres. J'espère d'ailleurs qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**En tout cas, je souhaite à tous ceux qui doivent passer des examens de bonne révision. Le temps s'accélère et les épreuves arrivent plus vite qu'on le croie. En attendant un peu de temps.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Enchantra83**_

**-o0O0o-**

**Chapitre 6 : Un cavalier surprenant**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle croyait avoir rêvé. C'est alors qu'elle sentit la chaleur de son corps près du sien. Il était là : Draco. Il était collé à elle, sa tête contre son épaule. Ses bras l'enlaçaient. Il lui donnait une sensation de sécurité. Elle était si bien. Pourtant une question s'imposa à elle. Qu'allait il se passer maintenant. Car les évènements de ce merveilleux après-midi changeraient à jamais son univers.

Draco ne dormait plus. Ses yeux restaient pourtant clos. Il la retenait contre lui de peur qu'elle puisse le laisser. Il éprouvait pour la première fois un sentiment de paix. A cette seconde, il était complet. Ne pas bouger. Il devait absolument rester comme ça pour prolonger le plus longtemps ces moments. Cependant la réalité était devant lui. Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il pensa à son père.

Hermione voulut se lever pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Mais Draco grogna en la serrant encore plus dans ses bras.

- Je croyais que tu dormais.  
- Alors tu voulait déjà me quitter  
- Non, je voulais me doucher

Il y eut un silence. Hermione se retourna pour le regarder. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés. Elle ne savait trop quoi lui dire. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait fait l'amour. Et puis elle le lui dit

- Draco  
- Humm ?  
- Je ... Je t'aime.

Draco ouvrit les yeux, la fixa et l'embrassa. C'était aussi la première fois pour lui qu'il partageait ce sentiment avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère, Narcissa.

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui réponde. Elle savait qu'on lui avait appris à cacher ses émotions et ses sentiments. C'était le premier principe de vie de Lucius Malefoy. Elle finit par aller se laver. L'eau coula sur sa peau. Elle se sentait différente même si, tout autour d'elle, rien n'avait changé. Elle n'essaya pas d'imaginer la suite des évènements.

Lui, il était toujours dans le lit. Ses yeux rivés sur le plafond. Il réalisa les mots d'Hermione. Elle l'aimait lui, le garçon qui n'arrêtait pas de la provoquer et de lui faire, bien souvent, verser des larmes. Comment cela se pouvait il ? Avait il droit à ce bonheur qui s'offrait à lui ? Et surtout, comment affronter son père et son maître ? Dans toute sa jeune existence, il n'avait jamais remis sa manière de vivre en question ni son destin. Il poussa un long soupir. Il n'avait pas vu Hermione revenir.

- A quoi tu rêves ?  
- Rien. Je me pose des questions.  
- Toi ?  
- Oui. Cela t'étonne ?  
- Un peu. Je croyais que tu prenais les choses sans jamais te soucier du reste.  
- Et bien, tu te trompes. Ce qui prouve que tu as encore bien des choses à découvrir sur moi.

A nouveau, le silence se fit. Hermione lui dit

- Tu sais je ne te demande rien. Ce que tu m'as donnée, je le garderai toute ma vie et jamais je ne l'oublierai.  
- Pourquoi tu me dis cela ?  
- Et bien ...

La jeune femme s'interrompa. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qui l'interroge.

- Tu ne réponds pas. As Tu peur ?  
- ... Parce que Draco, … Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre.  
- Comment cela ?  
- Avec toi dit elle doucement.

Draco avait comprit ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire et ce dernier répondit

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux être avec toi. Mais je ne suis pas capable de plus pour l'instant. Il y a des choses qu'il faut que j'affronte pour gagner ma liberté.

La gryffondore aussi avait compris ce que le serpentard lui expliquait. Elle était déjà si heureuse de ça.

- Merci.

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Hermione. Pas une de tristesse mais de joie.

Comme le jeune homme naviguait en eaux troubles, ils décidèrent ensemble, de garder leur histoire secrète. Ils ne devraient rien montrer en dehors de leurs appartements.

Draco et Hermione devraient faire comme si la haine était toujours d'actualité entre eux alors que ce n'était plus vrai.

**-o0O0o-**

Hermione était de plus en plus épanouie. Ces cours se déroulaient bien et son histoire la rendait heureuse bien qu'en public, Draco et elle se cherchaient encore plus.

Harry et Ron ne comprenaient pas d'où venait ce soudain bonheur pour elle. Seule Ginny avait remarqué d'étranges lueurs dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle pensait bien qu'elle était amoureuse. Mais de qui ? C'était un mystère. Elle n'avait pas osé lui poser la question. Elle se disait qu'un jour ou l'autre Hermione lui en parlerait.

Draco ne montrait rien. Son visage était impassible comme d'habitude. Mais si on y regardait bien, pendant une seconde lors des repas ou des cours de potions, et bien un petit sourire, différent des siens, apparaissait quand il regardait dans sa direction. Il disparaissait aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

Dans deux jours, il allait y avoir le bal d'Halloween. Tout le monde était excité car il marquait la fin des cours et le début des vacances pour une semaine. Hermione avait envoyé un hibou à ses parents prétextant que comme elle était préfet en chef, elle ne rentrerait pas à la maison car elle avait trop de travail pour réviser son ASPIC.

Harry ainsi que Ron et Ginny se rendraient au terrier. Comme c'était sa dernière année, Dumbledore avait donné au survivant l'autorisation d'aller chez son ami. Ils étaient sur existés car ils pourraient ainsi mettre au point de nouvelles tactiques sans que Malefoy la fouine puisse les voir.

Draco lui aussi restait car ses parents lui avaient dit qu'ils étaient en déplacement.

Ils étaient tous entrain de déjeuner dans la grande salle. C'est à ce moment, qu'un hibou de l'école posa une lettre pour Hermione. Elle la lut

Granger  
je dois te parler à propos du bal d'Halloween.  
Rendez-vous à 12h00 dans nos appartements sans tes amis.  
Ne sois pas en retard, je déteste cela.  
Draco Malefoy

Harry et Ron s'interrogèrent.

- Il t'envoie une missive maintenant pour te parler, dit Harry  
- Il exagère ! Il se croit vraiment tout permis ce Malefoy, ajouta Ron.  
- Ca ne te mets pas en colère Mione, demanda Ginny  
- Non, Malefoy est Malefoy et ce n'est pas parce qu'on est en dernière année qu'il va changer. Et puis je suis préfette en chef donc je n'ai pas le choix. Dit elle d'un faux ton résigné.

Hermione n'avait pas de réaction visible pourtant à l'intérieur, elle riait car, malgré leur histoire, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de provoquer Harry et Ron par tous les moyens possibles.

Il faudrait qu'elle lui dise d'arrêter un peu. Après tout, il s'agissait de ses amis.

Oui ses amis, à qui elle cachait la vérité sur Draco et elle. Un jour, elle devrait le leur dire. Le comment était la question. Mais pas maintenant.

La matinée passa très lentement même pour Hermione. Le cours d'histoire semblait encore plus assommant que d'habitude. Elle avait d'autres préoccupations en tête. La cloche sonna la fin des cours et surtout midi. Elle quitta ses amis en leurs disant qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard.

Hermione se demandait bien ce que Draco voulait lui dire. Elle se dirigea vers le tableau cachant l'entrée de leur appartement. Elle le passa. Curieusement elle se trouva dans le noir.

- Draco, tu es la ?

Elle sentit alors des bras puissants l'entouraient et se joindre sur sa taille.

- Oui lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.  
- Mais qu'est ce que ...  
- Chuuttte. Je t'ai réservé une surprise. Lumos cria t'il.

Des bougies éclairèrent la pièce au grand étonnement d'Hermione. Au milieu d'elles, il y avait la plus incroyable des robes de bal digne d'une princesse.

- C'est pour moi ?  
- Oui. Comme nous sommes préfets, nous devons y aller ensemble, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de trop lui déplaire. Je veux que tu sois la plus merveilleuse de cette soirée.  
- Ah bon ! C'est juste pour ça que tu y vas avec moi dit elle pour le taquiner

Il tourna sa tête vers elle d'un air amusé et continua à l'écouter sans relever.

- Mais elle est bien trop belle pour moi.

Il la serra dans ses bras.

- Rien ne serra jamais assez beau pour toi, même pas moi.

Elle l'embrassa et lui souffla à l'oreille

- Toi, tu es la plus merveilleuse chose de ma vie.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que quelqu'un pouvait l'aimer à ce point. Plus rien ne comptait à par eux. Finalement ils se séparèrent pour aller en cours.

Hermione devait annoncer aux garçons, qui alliait être son cavalier. Cependant elle avait besoin d'un soutient. Et la seule à pouvoir l'aider était Ginny. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle avant le dîner.

Ginny sortit enfin des cours pour déposer ses affaires à la salle commune. Hermione l'attendait devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

- Ginny il faut que je te parle c'est urgent.  
- Ok, je pose ça et on va au parc pour être tranquille  
- Oui parce que c'est assez personnel répondit Hermione.

Une fois assît sur un banc, Ginny se tourna vers elle.

- Vas y Mione. Dis moi de quoi il s'agit ?  
- Voilà c'est à propos du bal dans deux jours.  
- Oui ?  
- Tu veux que je t'aide pour la robe.  
- Non, ce n'est pas la peine mais c'est à propos de mon cavalier.  
- Ah. Tu es amoureuse...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir. Hermione ne voulait pas se trahir et c'est pour ça qu'elle l'avait coupé.

- Non ce n'est pas ça. Du fait que je suis préfet, je dois y aller avec...  
- Et bien avec qui ?

Mais les mots ne sortaient pas du tout. Hermione savait que Ginny n'était pas très patiente quand il s'agissait de parler de garçon. Sa curiosité était trop grande.

- Dis moi Mione, c'est qui ?  
- Malefoy après l'avoir dit le plus rapidement possible.  
- Quoi ! S'indigna la jeune fille rousse. Mais pourquoi ?  
- C'est obligatoire. Initiative de Dumbledore pour rapprocher les maisons.

Tu parles cela arrangeait bien Hermione et elle le savait au fond elle même.

- Ah ! Je vois. Mais pourquoi tu veux mon aide c'est plutôt celle des garçons dont tu as besoin pour qu'il aille ...  
- Non Ce n'est pas lui le problème : c'est eux ! Je ne leur ai toujours pas dit. C'est leur réaction qui m'inquiète un peu. Tu les connais.  
- Tu m'étonnes.  
- Alors est ce que tu veux bien être avec moi quand je vais leur dire.  
- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Dit elle un peu déçue.

Hermione le remarqua.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?  
- Je croyais que tu allais me parler d'autre chose. Mais laisse tomber. Je te le dirai plus tard. Tu comptes leur dire quand ?  
- Pendant le repas. Comme ça, ils feront moins d'histoire.

Après s'être installée à la table, Ginny amorça la conversation sur le bal, demandant aux garçons avec qui y allaient. Ron répondit qu'il avait invité la sous préfet des Poufsouffles. Harry lui n'avait invité personne encore. Puis ce fut le tour d'Hermione.

- Et toi Mione ?  
- oh moi. Je n'ai pas le choix !  
- Comment ça, demandèrent Harry et Ron en se regardant.  
- Du mon rôle, je dois y aller avec...  
- Mais avec qui ? Insistèrent les garçons.  
- Mon homologue ! Lâcha t-elle.  
- Quoi, Malefoy ! Tu peux pas y aller avec lui Mione, s'indigna Harry furieux.  
- Mais j'ai pas le choix je vous dis ! Cela fait partit de mes fonctions.  
- C'est horrible! Ajouta Ron.  
- Pauvre de toi ! Dit Ginny pour jouer la comédie sachant qu'elle était déjà au courant.

Le choc ne passait pas. Les garçons regardèrent Hermione. Alors elle eut une idée pour ne plus être le pôle de la conversation.

- Ginny, et toi avec qui tu y vas ?  
- Personne.  
- Ah ! Et bien, Harry pourrait être ton cavalier dans ce cas. Vu que vous n'avez personne.

Ginny et Harry devinrent très rouge. Si ils avaient pu se cacher, ils l'auraient fait. Sur ça Ron ajouta

- Tu as une excellente idée Mione.

Harry fusilla Ron des yeux. Ginny elle n'en croyait pas ces oreilles. Son propre frère en rajoutait. Elle allait l'étrangler de ses propres mains. Mais une voix l'en empêcha.

- Allez, ils ont raisons. Ne vous faites pas prier. Dit Dean en se mêlant de la conversation qu'il avait écoutée depuis le début.

Ils finirent par céder. L'astuce d'Hermione avait marché. Même si Ginny était un peu fâchée, elle savait qu'elle lui pardonnerait. 

Vraiment ce bal se présageait merveilleux. Draco et elle ensemble sans que personne ne se doute de quelque chose. Elle en frémissait déjà de bonheur.

**-o0O0o-**

**_Fin du chapitre ! Passez une bonne semaine et à très bientôt pour la suite._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Salut à tous,_**

_**J'espère que vous avez passé une excellente semaine et qu'elle na pas été trop épuisante.**_

**_Je tenais à remercier les personnes qui me laissent des reviews. En particulier _**'tite mione, lamiss12, Darkim the queen of konery **_qui me suivent depuis le premier chapitre. Cela est très gratifiant. Et aux autres qui viennent lire, pensez à laisser un commentaire pour savoir si l'histoire vous plaît ou pas._**

**_En tout cas, j'essaie de continuer de faire plaisir à sa majesté en faisant comme elle l'a réclamé des chapitres plus longs et je suis certaine que ce n'est pas la seule à apprécier cela. Mai sassez de blabla. Place à L'histoire._**

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Enchantra83**_

**-o0O0o-**

**Chapitre 7 : Un étrange Messager**

Le bal allait débuter d'ici une heure. Au par avant Draco et Hermione avait convenu qu'il était plus prudent qu'ils se retrouvent devant la grande porte avant l'ouverture. Elle se préparait seule dans sa chambre. Elle avait d'abord pris un long bain délassant avec un mélange de senteurs de musc, de vanille et de bois précieux qui parfuma délicatement sa peau. Ensuite en feuilletant des revues de mode moldue, elle avait repéré un très joli maquillage qu'elle imita à la perfection grâce à l'aide d'un sort. A ses cheveux, la jeune fille avait fait des anglaises en accentuant ses reflets couleur miel. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à enfiler la merveilleuse robe blanche avec des fils d'or par endroit que lui avait offert son cher serpentard. Elle voulait le surprendre même plus le subjuguer.

Draco lui était allait se préparer dans la salle commune des serpentards. Il avait un magnifique costume aux mêmes couleurs que celui d'Hermione. Il faisait semblant de se plaindre à propos de sa cavalière. Ce qui mettait Pansy folle de rage. Intérieurement, cela l'amusait beaucoup. Il trouvait le temps long. Une demi heure en avance, il se trouva au lieu du rendez-vous. Quelques élèves étaient là et les filles gloussaient en sa présence le dévorant des yeux. Mais il s'en fichait. Le jeune homme ne pensant qu'à Hermione.

Harry, Ginny et Ron arrivèrent ensemble. Celui-ci alla rejoindre la sous-préfette de Poufsouffle. Elle était très jolie et était déguisée en un ravissant papillon aux ailes mauves. Lui, n'avait pas fait compliquer et s'était habillé en moldu rappeur, trouvant cela très original.  
Harry lui abhorrait fièrement un costume de Zorro tandis que Ginny était une magnifique bohémienne.

Soudain le silence se fit en voyant un ange apparaître sur l'escalier antiques.

Tout le monde fixa Hermione tant elle était splendide. Draco, lui aussi avait, le souffle coupé mais il ne montra pas. Il s'approcha d'elle et tel un gentleman lui tendit son bras pour qu'elle descende les dernières marches. Quand le préfet s'avança, le vert et argent afficha un sourire de vainqueur à l'égard des deux gryffondors qui ne s'étaient pas encore remis de leur stupéfaction.

Mac Gonagall se mit devant la porte en rappelant les règles de la soirée ainsi que sa fin à minuit. Elle les ouvrit d'un coup de baguette.

La salle était merveilleuse. La décoration se composait d'un tas de citrouilles qui flottaient sous le faux plafond représentant une nuit étoilée. Les Professeurs étaient éparpillés afin de surveiller. Pour la plus part ils étaient costumé excepté Rogue qui trouvait cette pratique ridicule et le manifestait. Il n'y avait plus les grandes tables mais des plus petites avec quelques chaises autour dans tous les coins. Dumbledore posa sa baguette sur sa gorge.

- Jeunes gens, amusez vous bien.

D'un geste de sa main de la musique se fit entendre et un buffet apparut avec pleins de bonnes choses dessus.

Draco invita Hermione à danser comme c'était la coutume pour les préfets en chef. Ils commencèrent à valser sur la piste oubliant le monde qui formaient un cercle autour d'eux. Plus rien ne comptait à part eux deux. Puis d'autres couples vinrent les rejoindre. Tout était parfait.

C'est quand elle les vit danser que Ginny remarqua que les yeux d'Hermione brillaient. Elle sut alors de qui Mione était amoureuse. Elle avait du mal à le croire mais tous les signes étaient là, devant elle. La rouquine n'en fit pas part aux garçons. Mais elle irait en parler avec son amie pour en être vraiment sure dès que la possibilité se présenterait. La jeune fille ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Colère, déception, non. Ginny avait appris depuis longtemps que les sentiments ne se commandaient pas. Donc elle ne l'accablerait pas de grands discours moralisateurs.

Il était dix heures quand notre couple de préfets décida de s'asseoir à une table. Draco avait d'excellentes manières et malgré les piques qu'ils s'envoyaient pour faire illusion, il se rendit au buffet pour chercher à boire à Hermione. Tous deux vivaient un rêve éveillé.

Ginny voulut aller vers elle mais soudain un bruit de vitres fracassées résonna dans la salle. Les mines enjouées se transformèrent en effroi. Il y eut quelques cris. Autour d'eux, des hommes, en noir cagoulé, se tenaient. Des mangemorts !

Comment avaient ils pu pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Les professeurs sortirent leurs baguettes ainsi que la plus part des élèves de l'AD entraînaient pour ce genre de situation. Des sorts commencèrent à fuser de parte et d'autres. Il y avait des jets colorés de partout. Cela ressemblait à un étrange feu d'artifice douloureux.

Hermione réagit rapidement et commença alors à diriger, pour leur sécurité, les plus jeunes élèves vers les portes en évitant une attaque. Elle leur criait de courir se cacher.

Harry lui avait envoyé un ou deux Stupéfix. Ron et Ginny envoyait des sorts de désarmement. Ils touchèrent plusieurs mangemorts.

Une ombre apparut au milieu de la bataille. Une personne que Draco reconnaîtrait entre mille même sous sa cape avec ce capuchon noir. Son père !

Lucius Malefoy pointa sa baguette sur une élève qui était de dos. Pas n'importe laquelle : Hermione. Draco n'eut que le temps de lui crier de se baisser mais il était trop tard. Avec le bruit, elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Il avait assisté impuissant à la scène. Elle reçut de plein fouet un doloris. Elle s'écroula. La souffrance était tellement forte qu'elle s'évanouit.

Voyant que l'affrontement tournait à l'avantage de Dumbledore et des autres professeurs, les mangemorts se replièrent dans la nuit.

Draco lui s'était précipité vers le corps inanimé d'Hermione. Il était hors de lui. Son père avait osé s'attaquer à la femme qu'il aimait. Ca il ne lui pouvait pardonner pas. A cet instant, il sut définitivement que jamais il ne serait, comme lui, au service de Voldemort.

Derrière lui, des pleures se faisaient entendre et des gémissements. Beaucoup d'étudiants étaient choqués et certains se rendaient déjà à l'infirmerie pour aider les blessés. Le serpentard allait porter Hermione dans ses bras, lorsque une voix furieuse le lui interdit. C'était Harry.

- Ne la touche surtout pas.

Draco voulait rétorquer mais ce n'était pas le moment. Tous les yeux des serpentards étaient braqués sur lui. Il aurait mis encore plus Hermione en danger, s'il l'un d'eux se doutait de quelque chose. Il ne fit pas un geste.

Harry le repoussa, il se laissa faire. Il la souleva pour la conduire auprès de Pomfresh. Les deux Weasley étaient sur ses talons. Ginny se retourna une seconde vers Draco, lui adressant un petit sourire de compassion que personne ne remarqua.

Pourquoi avait elle fait ça ? Le jeune homme l'ignorait.

Dumbledore ordonna aux sous-préfets de ramener chacun dans son dortoir et de ne laisser personne sortir de sa maison. Il ajouta pour les professeurs de vérifier toutes les autres issues de l'école. D'un geste de sa baguette, il répara toutes les fenêtres. Il fallait qu'il avertisse le ministère pour qu'il lui envoie des renforts.

Draco comprit alors ce que tout cela signifiait.

Lord Voldemort venait de signer la déclaration de guerre de leur monde. Chacun devait se tenir sur ces gardes maintenant car tous étaient en danger. Nul ne serait épargné par les différentes batailles. Mais pour l'instant, sa seule pensée allait vers Hermione mais il ne devait le cacher.

**-o0O0o-**

L'infirmerie était bondée de jeunes plus ou moins blessés.

Mme Pomfresh était débordée.

Harry poussa quelques élèves afin de déposer Hermione, toujours inconsciente, sur un lit. Ron alla chercher l'infirmière. Ginny tenait la main de la jeune fille. Elle se rendait compte de la gravité de son cas. Elle était secouée par de gros sanglots. Harry déposa alors une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle lui sourit puis posa à nouveau son regard bleuté sur son amie allongée. Ils n'avaient qu'une possibilité : attendre.

Draco parcourait les couloirs serrant ses poings de n'avoir rien pu faire pendant le bal pour celle qu'il aimait. Son esprit lui rappelait la pâleur du visage de sa bien aimée. Cela l'accablait. Il aurait voulu ... Non il aurait du être prêt d'elle mais le jeune homme se doutait que ses amis ne le laisserait pas s'approcher d'elle. Ils étaient loin de s'imaginer qu'il s'inquiété pour elle et encore moins de croire que Draco Malefoy était amoureux d'Hermione Granger. Car le vert et argent l'avait bien trop persécutée. Tout cela à cause des idées inculquées par son père ! Plutôt son géniteur maintenant !

Le préfet en chef revoyait le geste de son paternel contre la rouge et or. La haine monta encore plus en lui. Pour l'instant, le jeune homme était pied et poing liés. Mais le jour viendrait où il assouvirait sa vengeance.

Soudain une atroce pensée s'imposa à lui. Et si Hermione ne voulait plus de lui suite à cette attaque. Le doute l'assaillit. Toute la confiance qu'il avait acquise,ces derniers temps, venait de s'envoler. Elle lui avait pris son coeur, le faisant prisonnier de son amour, de sa douceur, de ses baisers. Non ! C'était impossible.

Une fois leur inspection terminée, les professeurs se rendirent au bureau du directeur comme il leur avait demandé. Dumbledore allait sûrement leurs expliquer les changements futurs qu'ils y aurait pour la sécurité de tous.

La sécurité, Harry était préoccupait par ce mot. Le seul endroit, où tous se sentaient à l'abri, n'était plus. Il était coupable à ses yeux. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours déjoué les plans de l'assassin de ses parents avec l'aide de Ron et d'Hermione. Pourtant ce soir, le jeune homme avait semblé faillir. Et si à cause de ça, Hermione ne se réveillait pas ou pire ? Non, il ne devait pas imaginer cette situation. Il devait rester fort pour Ron pour Ginny pour elle. Ne rien laissait paraître

C'est là que Mme Pomfresh leur dit qu'Hermione n'était plus en danger. Mais la gryffondore devait se reposer au moins quelques jours ici sous sa garde, dans une infirmerie qui s'était peu à peu vidée.

Harry, Ron et Ginny poussèrent un cri de soulagement. L'infirmière ajouta qu'il pourrait la voir demain avant leur départ pour les vacances. C'est vrai, ils avaient complètement oublié qu'ils étaient en congés.

Ginny se souvint subitement de Malefoy. Il fallait lui dire. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle se rappelait la danse, assez explicite pour de bons observateurs, des deux préfets. Elle quitta rapidement les garçons. Où pouvait il être à cette heure ? Dans les appartements des préfets en chef ! Elle s'y précipita tout en prenant un chemin détourné pour que personne ne la remarque. Ce n'était pas le moment de mettre de l'huile sur ce feu déjà assez intense.

Draco était là-bas. Il jetait de puissants sorts contre les coussins du canapé de la salle commune. Il ignorait dans quel état se trouvait Hermione. Cela le rendait fou. Il défoulait ainsi sa rage. On frappa au tableau. Il demanda qui était là mais n'entendit pas bien la réponse. Baguette en main pour se défendre, il prononça le mot de passe. Le tableau fit place à ... Ginny Weasley. Le serpentard abaissa sa baguette et l'agressa violement verbalement.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici !

Ginny ne pouvait pas aborder le sujet sur Hermione dans le couloir. Cela aurait paru suspect. Elle improvisa.

- Je viens prendre des affaires qu'on m'a demandées pour Hermione. Indique moi sa chambre.

Draco s'adoucit à ses mots et lui expliqua le chemin. Elle pénétra. Elle vit le désordre sauvage de la pièce où des plumes d'oreillers étaient éparpillées de partout. Elle fût un peu effrayée. Elle entendit le tableau se refermait. Alors elle se tourna et fixa Malefoy.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? Je te fais peur ou quoi ? Ne t'inquiète pas hurla-t-il, jamais je ne me salirais en touchant une amie de Granger.  
- Elle va bien. Lui dit Ginny sans tenir compte de ses précédentes paroles.

Draco resta immobile. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mais pour autant il ne se démonta pas.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
- Parce que je sais tout.  
- Tu sais quoi dit il en jouant l'indifférence.  
- Qu'Hermione est amoureuse de toi.  
- Qu'est ce que tu racontes. Tu...

Ginny l'interrompit prenant alors une assurance qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

- Malefoy ! J'ai compris en vous voyant danser. Ca fait un moment que je me doute qu'Hermione est amoureuse. Mais j'ignorais de qui. Ce soir, j'ai su que c'était toi.

Elle n'en revenait pas de lui avoir parlé si directement. Elle songeait qu'il allait rispoter. Pourtant le jeune homme ne fit aucun geste. La rouquine ajouta :

- Ne t'attends pas à ce que je saute de joie. Mais sache bien que je ne jugerai ni Hermione ni toi. On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux.

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Ginny saisit la question qui traversait son esprit et lui répondit.

- Non, je ne l'ai dit à personne. De toute manière ce n'est pas à moi de le faire mais à vous deux quand vous jugerez le moment propice.

Il était soulagé. Elle commença à partir et puis elle entendit un mot que jamais elle aurait cru que Malefoy lui dise un jour.

Merci.

Ginny ne se retourna pas afin de ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

Draco resta là sans bouger. Une larme de soulagement coula. Hermione allait vivre. Il était heureux et rassuré. Cette nuit, malgré l'interdiction du directeur, il se baladerait dans les couloirs pour la rejoindre. Il irait facilement grâce au passage secret qu'il connaissait. Il pourrait être auprès d'elle peut-être qu'un instant mais c'était déjà ça.

**-o0O0o-**

**_Fin du chapitre ! Passez une bonne semaine et à très bientôt pour la suite._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Salut à tous,_**

**_Comment allez vous aujourd'hui ? Bien, j'espère. Je mets en ligne le chapitre 8. _**

_**Mais petit message personnel. Je tiens à dire que j'admire tous ceux qui manifestent leur désaccord avec le gouvernement au sujet du CPE. Mais ne vous laissez pas décourager et continuer la lutte. Sur tout ne vous laissez déstabiliser par les casseurs et n'hésitez pas à les désapprouver dès que vous le pouvez. **_

_**Mais revenons à l'histoire. Merci pour vos reviews**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Enchantra83**_

**-o0O0o-**

**Chapitre 8 : **

Trois heures du matin.

Draco était sorti de sa chambre. Avec un peu de chance et surtout la fatigue de la soirée, il ne rencontrerait personne. Son coeur battait. Il allait enfin pourvoir être auprès d'elle. A pas de loup, il prit les passages secrets et traversa le dernier couloir avant l'infirmerie. Tout était silencieux. Il ne restait plus que cette immense porte en bois noir qui le séparait du bonheur.

Il la poussa lentement afin que Mme Pomfresh ne soit pas réveillée. Puis il pénétra dans l'immense pièce blanche, emplie de lit vide. Il parcourut le chemin qui le conduisait vers une ombre au fond. Le bruit d'une respiration était perceptible.

C'était elle, sa Hermione. Elle donnait l'impression d'être si paisible, d'être en paix. Il pensa que c'était un ange. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa délicatement.

Hermione frissonna légèrement.

Quelque chose de doux, de chaud la frôlait au visage. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et plongea dans le regard gris bleu acier. Ce regard, qui pouvait être si dur si froid, était lumineux, chaleureux. Elle afficha un léger sourire rien que pour lui, ce Draco Malefoy qui avait la possession exclusive de son coeur amoureux. Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Cet instant fut bref et long à la fois. Ses yeux reflétaient du soulagement et de l'inquiétude.

- J'ai eu si peur de te perdre dit le blond.  
- Tu ne me perdras jamais.

Ces quelques mots avaient fait disparaître toutes ces questions et ses doutes de tout à l'heure. La vie se remit à couler dans ses veines. Il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Puis des images horribles firent surface dans la tête d'Hermione. Que s'était-il passé ensuite. Elle avait un trou.

- Il y a eu beaucoup de blessés ?  
- Pas trop. C'est toi, qui a été le plus gravement touchée. Les professeurs et certains élèves ont réussi à les mettre en fuite. J'ai été étonné d'ailleurs.

Elle eut un sourire en coin. Draco lança à Hermione un regard interrogateur.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard.  
- Je vais te laisser te reposer, dit-il tristement. C'est le meilleur moyen que tu te rétablisses le plus rapidement possible...  
- Non. Mon meilleur remède c'est toi.

Elle le tira vers elle pour un échange passionné. A bout de souffle, il s'écarta. Il aurait voulu rester là, à la tenir dans ses bras jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Mais il était bien conscient du danger que cela représentait.

- Il faut que j'y aille. Si quelqu'un nous voyait, tout serait encore plus compliqué.  
- Oui, je sais que tu as raison. Je sais que tu dois partir.

Pour une fois, elle aurait voulu ne pas être raisonnable et agir comme n'importe quelle adolescente amoureuse de son âge. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas.

- Encore deux ou trois jours et après on aura encore le reste des vacances pour nous seuls.  
- Oui dit elle.

C'était une affirmation pleine d'espoir. Ses yeux brillèrent à cette perspective. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois furtivement de peur de ne plus avoir la volonté de la quitter. Il s'en retourna.

Cette nuit là, dans le dortoir des gryffondors, un regard bleuté était fixé au plafond, n'arrivant pas à s'endormir. Ginny Weasley réfléchissait. Elle avait dit à la fuine qu'elle ne ferait aucun commentaire mais c'était dur. Car les réflexions, à serbe du jeune homme à propos de sa famille, lui revenait en mémoire. Elle se demandait comment Harry et Ron allaient encaisser la nouvelle. Elle savait que son frère se sentirait trahit et qu'il piquerait sa crise du à son impulsivité.

Mais Harry ? Elle avait du mal à imaginer. Il était si discret sur ses émotions. Et puis cette attaque ? Quel en était le but ? Et si c'était un test pour voir leur force ? Pour voir si Harry était facilement accessible ?

A cette idée, un immense vide se fit en elle. L'air lui manquait. Elle ressentait la même chose que lorsque son père avait été agressé lors de sa quatrième année au ministère de la magie. Mais elle savait que la guerre était imminente. Ce n'était pas le moment de succomber à ses sentiments. Harry avait besoin de toute sa liberté et s'il y avait quelqu'un, ça ne pouvait être qu'une entrave. Elle le chassa donc et finit par dormir.

Draco était dans son lit. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'Hermione ne le tenait pas pour responsable, il avait un choix à faire. Allait-il rejoindre le camp de Potter ? Ce qui signifiait se retrouver face à son père. Quoi que cette pensée lui convenait. Il pourrait plus facilement l'éliminer pour lui faire payer l'attaque d'Hermione. Pourtant malgré les changements de ces derniers temps, il ne se sentait pas prêt à passer au dessus de six ans d'animosité même s'il en tirerait un certain avantage. Il en parlerait avec Hermione quand elle irait mieux. Et cette Weasley, est ce qu'elle tiendrait sa parole à propos de leur secret ?

Il finit par succomber à Morphée sous le poids de ces interrogations.

**-o0O0o-**

La nuit fut courte pour tous.

Harry et Ron étaient tombés du lit afin de voir, le plus tôt possible, Hermione. Ils coururent jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Pour une fois, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas à la porte mais au lit de la convalescente. Ce qui leurs valut un regard noir de Mme Pomfresh. Elle était là, bien réveillée avec des couleurs sur ses joues si pâles la veille.

- Hermione ! S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes hommes.  
- Bonjour les garçons.  
- tu vas bien ? Demanda Harry.  
- Je suis encore un peu fatiguée. Mais ça va beaucoup mieux. Mme Pomfresh m'a donnée d'excellents soins. C'est vraiment une extraordinaire infirmière, dit elle en tournant la tête.

L'infirmière, à ces mots, afficha un magnifique sourire qui lui fit oubliée l'arrivée en fanfare des deux gryffondors. Puis derrière celle-ci, un autre regard bleuté avec une chevelure rousse fit son apparition. C'était Ginny. Elle abhorrait une mine joyeuse en voyant que son amie allait beaucoup mieux.

- Coucou Hermione.  
- Salut toi.  
- Je vois que tu te portes mieux. J'espère que les deux là ne t'ont pas trop épuisé. Dit elle en regardant Harry et Ron.

Les garçons eurent un air choqué sur leur visage. Ce qui fit beaucoup rire les deux jeunes filles. C'était bon de voir Hermione ainsi. On avait l'impression que la soirée d'hier n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Ils discutèrent tous ensemble un bon moment. Ginny rappela aux garçons qu'ils étaient temps qu'ils aillent terminer leurs valises. Car le départ était dans une heure.

- Tu ne viens pas, demanda son frère.  
- Non, moi je les ai faite hier midi.  
- Ok. On se rejoint dans quarante cinq minutes devant la grande salle.  
- Pas de problème.  
- Au revoir Mione.

Ginny était heureuse d'avoir une occasion de parler seule avec Hermione. Le regard de l'adolescente changea et se fit plus sérieux. Elle vérifia que personne n'écoutait et comme pour Malefoy, elle dit ceci à Hermione.

- Mione, je suis au courant.

Celle-ci la regarda se demandant de quoi il s'agissait.

- Malefoy, ajouta-t-elle au creux de son oreille.  
- Quoi ! Prononça Hermione stupéfaite.  
- Ecoute, je ne suis pas aveugle. Depuis quelques temps, j'ai remarqué que tu avais changé. Tu étais plus distraite, plus en proie à la rêverie. Et je connais qu'un seul état qui provoque ces choses. C'est quand on est amoureuse. J'ignorais de qui mais hier en voyant ta manière de danser avec Malefoy, j'ai compris.

Hermione ne sut pas réagir pendant une seconde et au contraire de Draco, elle ne nia pas. Elle était au courant qu'elle ne ferait pas gober n'importe quelle excuse. Ginny était bien trop intelligente. Elle lui répondit.

- Oui, c'est vrai.  
- Merci. Je dois te dire qu'hier soir, sans que Ron et Harry le sachent, je suis allée dire à Malefoy que tu allais bien.

Hermione était bouche bée. Elle découvrait une autre Ginny bien moins fragile que ce qu'elle paraissait. Draco ne lui avait rien dit de tout ça. Peut-être le ferait-il quand elle sortirait ? Elle finit par réagir.

- Ah ! Comment il a réagit ?  
- Au début, il ne voulait pas le reconnaître mais je lui ai fait comprendre que je n'étais pas idiote. Que je comprenais ce que signifiaient certains comportements. Après il m'a écoutée.  
- Tu lui as dit quoi ?  
- Que bien que je le pouvais, je ne vous jugerai pas car ce n'est pas mon style. Que je ne trahirais pas votre secret car vous êtes assez grands pour agir comme bon vous semble.

Hermione fut estomaquée. Jamais elle aurait cru que la petite Ginny puisse avoir un tel raisonnement.

- Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là mais comme je l'ai dit à Malefoy, je ne saute pas de joie.  
- Merci Ginny … pour tout.

La jeune fille était heureuse de pourvoir partager le poids de la clandestinité avec quelqu'un.

- Je dois rejoindre les autres. Repose toi et profite de ces quelques jours de calme. Car après, tout sera différent. Bye  
- D'accord

Les derniers mots de Ginny, avaient ramené Hermione à la dure réalité.

C'est vrai, les choses allaient forcément changer. La soirée d'hier en était une preuve. Mais Draco, lui qu'allait-il faire ? Même s'il n'était pas mangemorts lui-même, son père l'était. Et elle se rendait compte que Lucius Malefoy serait capable de le tuer si il ne rejoignait pas les rangs de Voldemort. Mais serait-il capable de tourner le dos à son passé et de les rejoindre dans l'ordre du Phénix et l'AD ?

Pour l'instant cela lui semblait compromis. Car il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il lui avait expliqué qu'il n'était pas maître de son destin.

Hermione se dit : Hermione Granger, fait fonctionner ta cervelle et trouve un moyen !

La seule personne qui lui vint pour les aider c'était Dumbledore.

Mais là, il y avait une difficulté. Draco accepterait-il ? Elle en doutait. Pour l'instant, elle garderait ça pour elle et amènerait le sujet doucement.

Hermione ne voulait plus qu'une chose : retrouvée son Draco le plus vite possible. Chaque seconde loin de lui était une minute de moins de vie. Elle s'allongea et finit par s'assoupir.

**-o0O0o-**

**_Fin du chapitre ! Passez une bonne semaine et à très bientôt pour la suite._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Salut à tous,_**

_**Et voilà, une semaine s'est encore passée. Pour certains, le conseil de classe à sûrement pas été facile pour d'autres, c'est l'approchent des épreuves et examens qui commencent à les faire s'angoisser. Tout cela sur fond de CPE que ce Cher Villepin ne veut pas lâcher. Alors no Stress. Car tout va bien rentrer dans l'ordre, il sera obligé de lâcher car de plus en plus de gens descende dans la rue. Alors ne perdez pas espoir.**_

_**Je voudrais remercier les personnes qui lisent mon histoire et qui me laissent des messages. Cela est très important pour moi Mais passons à l'histoire de nos deux héros.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Enchantra83**_

**-o0O0o-**

**Chapitre 9 : Destins **

Le château était vide et silencieux hormis la présence de quelques professeurs, des fantômes et de nos préfets.

Les journées étaient longues pour Hermione. Elle attendait les nuits avec l'impatience d'une petite fille qui allait bientôt découvrir ses cadeaux de Noël. Car chaque fois que le jour tombait, son amour venait la rejoindre et là, elle se sentait entière. Draco restait avec elle jusqu'au petit matin puis il la quittait. Ce petit jeu durait depuis trois jours. 

Ce soir, elle sortait définitivement de l'infirmerie. Pomfresh n'avait pas été étonnée d'un rétablissement si rapide. C'est vrai que pour tout autre, il aurait fallu une bonne semaine. Mais on parlait d'Hermione Granger. La jeune femme avait affronté, avec Harry et Ron, des situations aussi dangereuses que celle du bal depuis sa première année. Ce n'était pas son premier séjour. Son corps, au cours des six dernières années, c'était endurci. Et puis, il y avait aussi les entraînements de l'AD qui avaient contribués largement à son rétablissement. La rouge et or se répétait intérieurement encore quelques heures et je serai libre.

Draco avait été absent toute la journée.

Le jeune homme voulait lui organiser une merveilleuse soirée pour faire oublier, à sa petite amie, la guerre qui se préparait. Il en était certain maintenant.

Voldemort en avait assez de jouer au chat et à la sourie avec le vieux fou et le balafré comme il les appelait. Le vert et argent savait que si la lionne l'avait entendu, elle aurait manifesté son mécontentement à propos de l'emploi de ces surnoms peu courtois.

Cela le fit sourire.

Le préfet avait parcourut les magasins afin de lui trouver une nouvelle robe, un repas digne de ce nom, d'après ces critères, et un cadeau symbolisant son amour.

C'est vrai Draco tenait à Hermione. Mais il n'arrivait pas à lui encore ce fameux « je t'aime » comme elle l'avait fait lors de leur première nuit.

Ce soir, tout devait être parfait et peut-être que…

Je jeune homme constata qu'il est tard et qu'il fallait qu'il rentre pour mettre tout en place. Il ne lui restait plus que deux heures.

Hermione s'impatientait. Pomfresh voulait l'examiner une dernière fois avant de la laisser sortir. Elle n'était pas encore là. Elle entendit taper à la fenêtre. C'était un grand duc avec un message. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel rapace. C'était celui de Draco. Celui-ci lui donnait une série d'instruction à suivre sur ce bout de parchemin.

_Hermione,_

_  
Fais moi confiance et suit ce qui est écrit. Quand tu iras dans ta chambre. Tu trouveras une robe pour toi. Fais toi belle et passe là. Ensuite rends toi à la salle sur demande à 21h00. Frappe à la porte. Ne pose aucunes questions, tu me connais._

_  
Draco_

Sa curiosité était piquée. Pourtant la gryffondore se plierait à ses exigences.

Draco était déjà dans la salle sur demande.

Pendant le rituel pour la faire apparaître, il avait imaginé l'intérieur, la décoration à la fois simple et luxueuse, une table surmontée de chandeliers créant une ambiance romantique, le lit plus loin avec ses draps de soie rouges. Le serpentard ouvrit la porte et découvrit avec satisfaction le lieu enchanteur qui répondait tout à fait à ses attentes. Il lui restait maintenant plus qu'à se préparer avant l'arrivée de la fille de ses rêves.

Vingt une heures. Hermione était déjà émerveillée. Elle n'aurait jamais pu rêver porter une tenue pareille. La robe, que Draco avait choisit pour elle, était encore plus extraordinaire que celle du bal. Le vêtement était noir avec de la dentelle et des perles assorties. Il y avait de fines bretelles. Le bustier suivait les courbes du haut de son corps. Elle descendait jusqu'aux genoux devant et était un peu plus longue derrière faisant un dégradé.

La jeune femme arriva à destination prenant garde de ne rencontrer personne. Elle était intimidée et ne cessait de se répéter de rester calme. Elle prit une grande respiration et frappa. Une voix lui dit d'entrée, ce qu'elle fit. La préfette eût le souffle coupé. Jamais, elle n'avait vu de si belles choses dans sa vie. Puis elle le vit. Draco. Ses yeux brillaient. Il était si séduisant.

Chacun ne savait quoi dire. Il y avait ce silence peu ordinaire. Ils restèrent là à se contempler, les yeux dans les yeux. Draco s'approcha alors et l'embrassa.

- Tu m'as manquée.  
- Toi aussi répondit-elle.

Il l'a fit s'asseoir et frappa la table de sa baguette. La nourriture apparut sous le regard d'Hermione.

Tout semblait irréel pour la jeune femme. Tout ce qu'il lui importait, s'était d'être avec lui et de pouvoir profiter de ces petits moments de bonheur volés car elle aussi savait que de graves événements allaient bientôt arriver. C'était les plus beaux instants de son existence.

Le monde pouvait s'effondrer plus rien n'avait d'importance.

**-o0O0o-**

Hermione mangeait avec délice. Draco ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il était heureux. Ils étaient de plus en plus proches.

C'était nouveau pour lui, de partager avec quelqu'un. Le jeune homme se surprit même à penser que si tout avait été différent, il aurait épousé immédiatement la gryffondore et lui aurait fait un enfant. Mais pour l'instant, le serpentard ne savait pas ce que lui réservait demain. Le préfet ne voulait pas être la cause de souffrances pour la rouge et or si il venait à disparaître. C'est pour ça, qu'il lui avait mis toutes les cartes en main dés le début. Au contraire de toutes les autres qu'il avait pris pour une nuit, Draco avait du respect pour Hermione. Elle était à part et il en était parfaitement conscient.

Hermione observait Draco perdu dans ses pensées.

- Tu es avec moi, lui demanda t elle.  
- Oui  
- Alors à quoi tu penses ?  
- A des choses qui ne sont pas possibles mais qui le deviendront peut-être un jour.

Mais son ton était peu convainquant. Il changea de sujet pour éviter les questions.

- Est-ce que tout est à la convenance de mademoiselle la préfette en chef ?.  
- Bien sur. Je ne pensais pas que manger pouvait être un plaisir.

C'est vrai que pour Hermione le seul plaisir qu'elle connaissait avant lui était son unique passion pour les livres et seulement cela..

Le repas fut un mélange de plats divins et de conversations agréable. A la fin, Draco fit disparaître la vaisselle. D'un coup de baguette, de la musique se mit à retentir. Il se leva, lui prit la main en l'attira vers lui pour danser.

Hermione se lova contre le torse musclé au rythme envoûtant de la chanson. La tête contre son épaule, elle entendait l'accélération de son cœur. Il cognait aussi fort que le sien. C'était un bruit rassurant. Elle le respirait. Son odeur était enivrante. Elle voulait se fondre en lui.

Draco remarqua son trouble. Il se pencha vers son oreille et lui dit :

- J'ai un présent pour toi.  
- Encore, dit-elle en rougissant.  
- Je veux que tu saches à quel point, tu es importante pour moi car à tout a changé dans ma vie.

La gryffondore rougit de plus belle en baissant la tête. Le jeune homme souleva son menton et l'embrassa délicatement. Il lui tendit un écrin noir.

- Ouvre-le.

Elle s'empressa de le faire.

Hermione y découvrit une chaîne avec un pendentif. Celui-ci représentait la moitié d'un cœur avec une pierre verte. Draco prit le bijou et lui attacha autour du cou en lui expliquant.

- C'est un pendentif qui se compose de deux parties et quand elles sont réunies, cela représente un cœur. La moitié que je te donne c'est mon cœur. Il t'appartient pour toujours.

Draco se remit devant Hermione et sortit une chaîne de dessous sa chemise avec l'autre moitié surmontée cette fois d'une pierre rouge.

- Moi je porte l'autre. Ce qui veut dire que ton cœur est à moi, si tu es d'accord.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras en criant oui de bonheur.

- Chaque moitié est magique. A chaque fois que tu le prendras dans ta main, je saurai que tu penses à moi.  
- Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi magnifique.

Hermione l'embrassa pour le remercier. Leur étreinte se fut plus intense.

Jamais Draco n'avait tenu à quelqu'un à ce point. Son coeur était un flot, une tempête de sentiments naissants. Il était amoureux d'elle et ne pourrait plus repousser longtemps, le moment où il lui dirait ce fameux je t'aime.

Le jeune homme savait bien, à cet instant, qu'il devait dépasser ses anciennes appréhensions. Pour cela, il devrait se rendre dans le bureau de ce vieu fou pour lui dire qu'il avait choisit de les rejoindre dans leur lutte contre Voldemort. Mais avant cela, il se laissait jusqu'à la fin des vacances pour être sur. Le soir de la rentrée, il l'annoncerait à Hermione si sa décision n'avait pas changé.

Pour là, le vert et argent n'avait envie que d'une chose : être avec Hermione toute la nuit. Il sentit son corps chaud contre le sien et se dirigèrent vers le lit. Ils laissèrent leur amour s'exprimait.

Au petit matin, Hermione s'endormit dans ses bras de Draco tandis que ce dernier la contemplait en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux qu'il tortillait. Il songeait au futur. A leur futur.

**-o0O0o-**

**_Fin du chapitre ! Passez une bonne semaine._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Salut à tous,_**

**_Pas grand-chose à dire cette semaine. Donc je ne vais pas vous saouler avec mon blabla._**

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Enchantra83**_

**-o0O0o-**

**Chapitre10 : la lumière**

Les derniers jours de vacances passèrent trop rapidement au goût d'Hermione mais plus particulièrement à celui de Draco.

Son cerveau réfléchissait à la décision qu'il avait prise. Il savait que pour être avec elle réellement, il devait changer lui. Car Hermione était entière dans tous ses choix. Et puis il se rendait bien compte que tout ce que son père lui avait enseigné était pur mensonge. C'était un discours comme certains blancs font par rapport aux gens différents d'eux. Un discours de peur et de haine qui ne reposait sur rien de concret. Il le savait maintenant. Elle lui avait ouvert les yeux et montrait la lumière. Il ne pouvait retomber dans l'obscurité. Donc il fit la seule chose qui lui sembla réfléchie. 

Draco monta vers la statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Etant préfet en chef, il connaissait tous les mots de passe. Le serpentard le prononça et comme à son ordinaire le gardien de pierre se mit à pivoter vers le haut montrant les premières marches. Il y grimpa. Comment allait-il aborder le sujet. Ca c'était une autre question.

Le directeur était à son bureau plongeait dans la lecture d'un ouvrage. Draco fit racler sa gorge pour signaler sa présence. Le directeur ne leva pas la tête et dit :

- Oui, monsieur Malfoy ?  
- Professeur Dumbledore, je voudrai vous parler de quelque chose de grave et d'important.

A ces mots, Dumbledore leva son regard bleuté et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il réfléchissait.

- Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?

Il lui désigna un siége qui apparut juste devant le grand bureau qui séparait les deux hommes.

- Serais-ce à propos de Miss Granger ?

Draco resta sans voix. Comme pouvait-il être au courant. Ils avaient faits toujours très attention. Notant l'expression de surprise du jeune homme, il lui dit

- Rien ne m'échappe. 

Draco se ressaisit et fit enfin sa réponse.

- Oui, mais pas seulement.  
- Ah.

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et se lança.

- Je voudrais vous rejoindre dans votre combat contre Voldemort

Le directeur ne sourcilla pas et continua à être attentif.

- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que j'ai compris que ce que mon père m'avait inculqué est faux. Et ….  
- Et vous êtes amoureux d'Hermione et vous avez peur que votre père le découvre.  
- Oui. Vous savez de quoi il est capable aussi bien que moi. Et je ne veux pas qu'il puisse l'atteindre pour ramener sur le chemin qu'il avait choisit pour moi.  
- M. Malfoy, êtes vous bien conscient de ce que tout cela signifie pour vous ? Avez –vous bien réfléchit ?  
- Oui. Ma décision est prise.

Alors le directeur perdit son air sérieux et lui fit un sourire. Il avait toujours eu l'espoir que Draco Malfoy les rejoindrait. Car le directeur savait très bien que le masque que montrait le serpentard, n'était pas lui et que le jeune homme ne faisait que répéter ce qu'il avait entendu toute sa vie.

- Très bien. Alors, pour votre sécurité, ne changez pas vos habitudes ni votre comportement. Vous pouvez le dire à Miss Granger, elle est habituée à ce genre de situation. Mais pour l'instant tant que je n'ai pas trouvé un moyen de vous protéger, je vous consigne au château.  
- Alors vous me croyez ?  
- Je n'ai jamais douté que ce jour viendrait M Malfoy. Je savais que vous étiez intelligent et qu'il ne vous manquez qu'un déclic pour vous rendre compte des choses.  
- Merci Professeur.  
- Bien. Allez en cours maintenant.  
- Oui

Draco sortit le cœur rempli de force. Jamais il n'avait pensé que Dumbledore avait une opinion comme celle-ci de lui. D'ailleurs, il ne pensait pas que celui-ci lui fasse confiance un jour. Mais il s'était trompé. Il se rendit en classe.

Au moment du déjeuner, un hibou déposa une missive à Hermione. Comme toujours Ron râla en voyant que le destinataire en était Malfoy.

Hermione était intriguée que pouvait-il bien vouloir lui dire de si important que cela ne puisse attendre ce soir. Elle quitta la table des griffondors sous le regard de Ron furieux. Harry quant à lui qui continua à manger. Ginny était plutôt inquiète. Depuis qu'elle avait dit à Hermione qu'elle était au courant pour Malfoy et elle, la jeune rouquine n'avait pas pu rediscuter du sujet. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs si Malfoy l'avait enfin dit à Hermione.

La préfette arriva devant ses appartements. Elle dit le mot de passe et le tableau pivota. Draco était là regardant par la fenêtre du salon. Il avait l'air grave. En voyant cela, Hermione ressentit une désagréable sensation à l'intérieur de son être. Ce sentiment que quelque chose de grave était arrivé mais sans pourvoir expliquer le comment. Elle n'osait pas lui parler. Elle avait bien trop peur. Elle se rapprocha de lui.

Sentant sa présence, Draco se retourna et lui fit un sourire. Quand il vit son regard angoissé. Il s'avança et la prit dans ses bras. Puis d'une toute petite voix elle lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est grave ? C'est ton père, il est au courant ?  
- Non, calme toi. Je dois te dire une chose très importante.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je suis allé voir Dumbledore. Il fallait que je lui parle d'une décision que j'ai prise.

Elle se recula pour mieux l'observer.

- Et ?  
- Je suis allé lui dire que je voulais vous rejoindre dans le combat contre Voldemort.  
- Quoi !

Elle se laissa tomber sous l'effet de cette nouvelle inattendue. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui redit.

- Je veux me battre avec vous.  
- Pourquoi dit-elle instinctivement.

Il eut une seconde d'hésitation et puis il le lui dit.

- Parce que tu as tout changé. Tu m'as changé. Et parce que je t'aime.

Elle se mit à pleurer de joie. Jamais elle aurait cru qu'il puisse le faire. Elle l'avait secrètement espéré mais elle ne l'en pensait pas capable. La rouge et or avait hésité à lui parler mais finalement il l'avait devancée. Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa passionnément.

Hermione se rendait compte de ce que cela signifier pour lui. Mais en était il sure ?

**-o0O0o-**

Draco s'approcha d'Hermione et la serra très fort tout contre lui.

- Ca va mon amour ?  
- Oui  
- Alors pourquoi pleures tu ?  
- Parce que je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. Je l'avais souhaité, désiré mais je ne l'espérais pas.  
- Quoi ?  
- Que tu ne t'engages pas avec les mangemorts mais que tu t'engages avec nous  
- Ne t'inquiète plus. Je suis avec vous donc sèche tes larmes.

La jeune femme réalisa aussi ses derniers mots. Draco lui avait dit ce fameux je t'aime. Ce qui accentua ses pleures.

- Et là pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?  
- Tu viens de me dire que tu m'aimes.  
- Oui dit tout naturellement.  
- C'est la première fois que tu le fais.  
- Je sais. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour dit il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir qu'elle perdit bien vite sous l'assaut de ses chatouilles.

Hermione se mit à rire avec lui. La gryffondore embrassa à nouveau le serpentard. Mais ce baiser était différent. Il avait un goût d'amour et surtout celui de la liberté. Leur liberté enfin acquise.

- Dumbledore est au courant pour nous, dit il en décollant ses lèvres.  
- Ah. C'est la deuxième personne à savoir.

Il lui jeta un oeil interrogatif.

- Oui. Ginny m'a dit qu'elle t'avait parlé avant les vacances et en me disant qu'elle était au courant pour nous.  
- Ah  
- J'attendais que tu me le dises...  
- Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Se défendit il.

Hermione lui sourit en se moquant un peu de l'air défensif que le préfet avait pris.

- Embrasse moi plutôt! s'exclama-t-elle.

Draco s'exécuta immédiatement. Ses lèvres commencèrent à descendre dans son cou. La passion commençait à faire surface.

Hermione fondait littéralement sous les caresses de Draco. Laissant échappait un cri de plaisir de temps en temps. Elle aimait sentir son odeur, ses mains parcourant son corps frémissant.

Le désir se faisait plus intense.

Draco stoppa et la contempla. Elle était si belle. Il commença à la déshabiller délicatement comme si elle était une fleur fragile. Puis se fut autour de ses vêtements de disparaître. Ils firent l'amour tout simplement devant l'âtre rougeoyant. Ils s'assoupirent.

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione ouvrit les yeux sentant Draco la tenir toujours dans ses bras. Elle ne fit pas un mouvement de peur de le réveiller. Elle réfléchissait. Il était temps qu'elles disent à ses meilleurs amis les derniers bouleversements à propos de sa vie et de la décision de Draco. Cela ne ferait pas sans heurt mais elle ne pouvait plus leur cacher la vérité. Il fallait bien qu'il l'apprenne. Ils comptaient beaucoup dans sa vie.

La jeune femme le sentit se mouvoir.

Draco posa son regard sur elle. Elle avait encore cet air absent.

- Toujours dans tes pensées ?  
- Oui  
- Tu as l'air inquiète.  
- Je vais le dire à Ron et Harry pour nous.  
- ...  
- Je ne veux plus leur mentir.  
- Fais ce que tu crois bon. Je serai d'accord avec ta décision.  
- Et Ton père ?  
- Pour l'instant, Dumbledore m'a dit de ne rien changer donc je ne le mettrai pas au courant.

Il la sentit frissonner. Il se souleva pour être au dessus d'elle en s'appuyant sur son coude droit.

- Je ne permettrai pas qu'il te fasse du mal. Je le tuerai s'il faut.

Hermione avait compris alors à quel point Draco tenait à elle en ressentant toute sa rage.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Rien n'arrivera. En plus de toi, il y a Harry et Dumbledore.  
- Tu n'as pas besoin d'eux, je suis capable de te protéger tout seul.  
- Je le sais bébé.

Hermione captura alors ses lèvres pour couper court à cette conversation.

- J'ai faim. Tu crois qu'on peut encore manger ?  
- Non mais j'ai ce qu'il faut dans ma chambre.

Ils se levèrent main dans la main afin d'aller se restaurer.

**-o0O0o-**

**_Fin du chapitre ! Passez une bonne semaine._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Salut à tous,_**

**_Plein de nouveauté cette semaine. D'abord mon site Web sur Harry Potter est fini et en ligne ( _****_http/janyespace.free.fr_****_) Il s'appelle Le Monde Parallèle De Harry Potter. Allez y faire un tour_**

**_Ensuite avec des copain on a un forum sur Harry Potter qui s'appelle La Salle Sur Demande (__http/la-salle-sur-demande. Avec les maisons, une bibliothèque, des lieux de discussions. Le tout encadré par une équipe d'accros à notre héros qui font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour vous distraire et vous rendre dépendant._**

_**Sinon je tenais à féliciter tous les jeunes qui ont lutté contre le CPE, on a gagné !**_

_**Voilà voili c'est tout.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Enchantra83**_

**-o0O0o-**

**Chapitre 11 : **

Le lendemain, en cours, les élèves continuaient à parler de la même chose. L'attaque qu'il y avait eu une dizaine de jours au paravent au bal.

Hermione était distraite. Le fait qu'Harry et Ron ne la lâcha pas d'un centimètre, ne l'aidait pas à trouver comment leurs annonçait sa relation avec Draco. Elle leurs était reconnaissante mais elle étouffait. Seule Ginny agissait normalement envers elle. Cette dernière compatissait à la situation de la jeune fille.

Draco était égal à lui-même envers les garçons. Voyant leur attitude, il n'hésitait pas à leurs lancer des piques. Plus ils fulminaient, plus lui jubilait. Ses veilles habitudes étaient tenaces. Il évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard d'Hermione sachant parfaitement qu'il y lirait de la désapprobation.

Malgré cela, on pouvait sentir que l'atmosphère était différente car chacun s'inquiétait de l'avenir.

Au moment du repas de midi, Hermione décida de donner un rendez vous à ses 2 amis avec la présence de Ginny pour tout leurs avouer.

Ce soir dans le parc à 20h00, ils sauraient. Hermione était soulagée mais nerveuse. Elle jeta un regard discret vers la table des serpentards afin de croiser les yeux gris bleu de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Draco ne parlait pas. Il écoutait les imbécillités de Crabbe et Goyle qui se disputaient sur un sujet capitale et grave pour eux : la nourriture. Il avait du mal à imaginer que de tels propos puissent être tenus. C'est en tournant la tête, qu'il vit Hermione l'observait quelques secondes. Il se leva le premier sans décrocher un mot aux autres serpentards et sortit de la grande salle.

Hermione était rassurée. Draco avait compris. Elle attendit quelques minutes. Puis elle dit aux garçons

- Je vais chercher mes affaires dans ma chambre. Je vous rejoindrai en cours d'histoire de la magie.  
- D'accord  
- A tout à l'heure.

Elle traversa la salle rapidement.

Une fois le tableau passé, elle retrouva Draco. Il ouvrit ses bras où elle vint se réfugier. Il l'embrassa fougueusement.

- J'ai cru que jamais, je pourrai t'embrasser avant ce soir. Et puis voir Potter et Weasley te collaient, ça me rendait fou.  
- Draco !  
- Quoi !

Il la regarda alors avec une mine boudeuse et elle céda et rit. Elle prit un air plus sérieux.

- C'est ce soir à 20h00 que je leur dis.  
- Tu en es sure. Tu peux changer d'avis si tu veux.  
- Non ! Il faut que je le fasse. Ceux sont mes meilleurs amis. On ne s'est jamais rien caché. On a trop vécu de chose pour que je continue à garder notre secret.  
- Comme …

Il fut interrompu par un hibou qui frappait à la fenêtre de leur salle commune.

Le regard de Draco se glaça. C'était l'oiseau de son père. Il s'avança et prit le message accroché à la patte de l'animal. Il vu le sceau doré frappé des lettres L.M.

La préfette ne comprenait pas ce changement de comportement de la part de son petit ami jusqu'à ce qui lui montre l'enveloppe. L'inquiétude la gagna à son tour.

- Tu vas l'ouvrir maintenant  
- …  
- Draco ?  
- Oui, ça vaut mieux. Plus se sera fait vite, plus on saura.

Mais Draco savait de quoi il s'agissait.

Son père allait sûrement lui annoncer, qu'aux vacances de Noël, on lui imposerait la marque qui ferait de lui un mangemort. Ce qu'il redoutait se concrétisa. Il froissa d'une main rageuse cet horrible bout de papier.

La gryffondore saisit immédiatement la gravité. Elle allait se contenter uniquement de le prendre dans ses bras afin de le calmer. Mais il la repoussa.

- Laisse moi seul s'il te plaît.

La jeune femme eut mal de cette réaction mais elle ne voulait pas ajouter une dispute à tout cela. Elle alla donc rejoindre Harry et Ron sans se retourner pour les cours de l'après-midi.

Draco lui écumait sa colère.

Cette lettre signifiait que les choses allaient s'accélérer après les vacances. Cela voulait dire qu'Hermione serait encore plus en danger. Il avait du mal à le supporter. Il se demanda si d'autres enfants de mangemorts avaient reçu le même genre de nouvelles. Il essayerait de les interroger ce soir dans la salle des serpentards. Ses pensées se dirigèrent encore vers Hermione. Il s'en voulait mais il avait besoin de faire face, seul. Il lui expliquerait ce soir. Il lui dirait ses peurs après tout elle était autant concernée que lui. Ils étaient un couple maintenant.

Par contre il devait d'aller voir Dumbledore pour le tenir informer de ce qu'il avait appris.

**-o0O0o-**

Le cours d'histoire de la magie fut encore plus long et plus ennuyeux que d'habitude.

Hermione, élève studieuse, eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer et prendre des notes.

Son esprit ne cessait de pensée à la lettre de Lucius Malefoy pour son fils. Sans l'avoir lu elle en avait compris le contenu. Elle cherchait un moyen d'aider Draco.

Mais Est ce que celui-ci accepterait ? C'était un autre problème. Même s'il était amoureux d'elle un Malfoy reste un Malfoy. Il se débrouille toujours seul. Rien qu'à imaginer ces mots dans la bouche de Draco, cela l'énerva.

Et puis il y a avait l'autre soucis comment dire les choses qui s'étaient déroulés ces derniers temps dans sa vie aux garçons sans qu'ils lui fassent la tête.

Tout s'embrouillait. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Ginny. Elle seule ne la jugerai pas et l'écouterait. C'est ce dont elle avait le plus grand besoin. Et on dit toujours deux têtes valent mieux qu'une donc elle pourrait sûrement la rassurer un peu.

Draco lui se trouvait en cours dans la serre numéro 4. Le jeune homme n'était pas plus concentré qu'Hermione.

Le professeur Chourave leurs expliquait l'utilité d'une quelconque plante ce qui ne le passionné pas énormément tellement c'était facile.

Le préfet s'interrogeait sur la marche qu'il allait suivre. Tout d'abord à la fin, il irait avec les autre serpentards pour discuter avec eux. Puis il s'approcherait de Blaise pour savoir si son père lui avait écrit la même chose que le sien. Ensuite il retrouverait Hermione pour s'excuser et enfin il irait voir le professeur Dumbledore pour l'informer des rebondissements de la situation.

Ses réflexions du serpentard allaient toute vers Hermione. Allait-elle lui pardonnait son attitude de ce midi ? Ou bouderait elle avec cet air qui l'amusait tant et qu'il le faisait craqué ? Mais il était sur de pouvoir retourner la situation à son avantage grâce à un de ses sourires auquel elle ne pouvait résister.

La fin des cours arriva.

Chacun d'eux fit ce qu'il avait décidé. Hermione rejoignit Ginny qui avait cours pas très loin d'elle et Draco partit avec sa bande vers les cachots. Ils se croisèrent près de la grande salle. Des insultes fusèrent du côté des serpentards tandis que Ginny répondait.

Hermione prit ensuite la parole en regardant Draco dans les yeux disant ce que cela ne servait à rien de perdre un temps précieux avec eux. Visiblement elle était en colère. Il n'essaya pas de réfléchir pourquoi car il en connaissait les deux raisons. Il lui adressa alors un petit sourire narquois qui en disait bien plus long. Ce que personne ne comprit sauf elle. Chaque groupe continua son chemin.

- Tout va bien Hermione ?  
- Non. Dit elle visible énervée.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Je te le dirai en haut dans le dortoir des filles. Ici il y a trop d'oreilles qui peuvent nous écouter.  
- D'accord.

Les deux jeunes filles montèrent rapidement les escaliers, passèrent le tableau et se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre où Hermione commença à tout lui dire.

Pendant ce temps, Draco avec les autres étaient installés confortablement dans la salle commune, crachant leur venin sur l'incident avec les deux gryffondores. Il était là mais n'écoutait pas vraiment. Au bout de dix minutes, il se leva et se rendit à la table où Blaise étudiait sur l'art divinatoire ce qui visiblement l'ennuyait beaucoup.

- Blaise, il faut que je te parle.  
- De quoi ?  
- D'une lettre que j'ai reçu de mon père.  
- A toi aussi alors.

Draco comprit de suite l'allusion.

- Toi aussi c'est pour Noël ?  
- Oui  
- Il n'y aura que nous à avoir cet honneur ou d'autres aussi.  
- Nous deux seulement. Qui tu sais estimes que les autres ne sont pas encore prêts.  
- Ok. J'espère seulement que Dumbledore ne trouvera pas encore une excuse pour me garder au château comme les autres vacances.  
- J'imagine l'horreur que tu as passé. Coincé entre cette sale sang de bourbe et ce vieux fou, ça n'a pas du être une partie de plaisir.  
- Tu as raison. Il faut que je te laisse. J'ai une réunion de préfet en chef tout à l'heure. Et je préfère me défouler avant sinon je crois que je le lancerai un endoloris.

Blaise eut un mauvais sourire.

Draco était conscient qu'il avait tenu son rôle à la perfection et que l'autre n'avait aucun soupçon. Il aurait voulu l'étrangler quand il parla mal d'Hermione mais il fallait ne rien laisser paraître. Il était très satisfait de lui en tout cas. Il retourna donc à ses appartements pour y attendre la gryffondore en espérant qu'elle vienne.

La rouge et or venait de terminer sa discussion avec Ginny. Celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle devait être patiente. Malfoy n'était pas habitué à partager et avait toujours pu compter que sur lui vu le père qu'il avait et le milieu où il évoluait. Elle s'était finalement ranger à son avis. Il était 18h50, elle avait largement le temps de passer par sa chambre pour voir si Draco était là. Elle traversa un ou deux couloirs tourna une fois à gauche puis autre à droite et se trouva dans l'entrée de leurs salle commune. Il était là à contempler les flammes qui dansaient devant son regard rêveur. Il ne l'avait pas entendu.

Hermione s'approcha à pas de velours. Elle posa alors ses mains sur ses yeux. Draco ne sursauta pas et entendit alors

- Devine qui s'est ?  
- Parkinson dit il pour la faire rager.  
- Draco ! Comment ose…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il l'attira à elle en lui volant un baiser. Elle resta là oubliant ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Excuse moi pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas te blesser mais tu sais je ...  
- Je sais. J'en discuté avec Ginny et elle m'a fait comprendre que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un à qui on a donné l'habitude de s'appuyer sur les autres.  
- Vraiment cette Weasley m'étonne.  
- Oui, elle très mature et à un assez bon jugement. Que vas-tu faire ?  
- Et bien pendant que tu iras à ton rendez-vous, j'irai voir Dumbledore pour lui dire la situation et l'informer de ce que j'ai appris quand j'étais avec les autres ?  
- Ah et je peux savoir ?  
- Je t le dirai tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant je ne veux plus être qu'avec toi pendant les quelques minutes que nous avons.

Draco l'embrassa de nouveau.

Hermione ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par ce doux échange. Elle avait l'impression que tout s'effacé autour d'eux. Que quand ils étaient ensemble plus rien ne pouvait arriver et que la guerre qui se préparait n'existait plus. Mais elle se mentait et elle le savait. Ils se lâchèrent enfin. Il ne restait plus que cinq minutes à chacun afin de se rendre là où il devait.

Leur cœur battait fort redoutant les réactions avenirs.

**-o0O0o-**

**_Fin du chapitre ! Passez une bonne semaine._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Salut à tous,_**

_**Le nouveau chapitre est en ligne. Toutes les réponses et la fin de l'histoire **_

**_Mais non enfin……. Je rigole ! Je vous ai fait peur._**

**_Non ? Zute !_**

**_N'oubliez pas mon site Web sur Harry Potter __http/janyespace.free.fr_****_ et le forum _**

**_http/la-salle-sur-demande. _**

**_Bonne lecture._**

_**Enchantra83**_

**-o0O0o-**

**Chapitre 12 : épreuves **

Draco et Hermione se séparèrent et chacun se rendit à son rendez-vous.

Hermione traversa en courant le château afin de rejoindre Ron et Harry dans le parc. Elle les trouva à quelques mètres des pierres qui surplombent la cabane d'Hagrid, pas très loin des portes. Elle était essoufflée.

- Ca va Mione ?  
- Oui Harry. J'avais juste peur d'être en retard.  
- Tu voulais nous dire quoi de si important ?  
- Attend Ron, laisse lui le temps de reprendre sa respiration.  
- … Et bien … Voilà. Je dois vous dire…  
- Quoi interrompit Ron curieux  
- Tu vas la laisser finir de parler. Va y Mione prend ton temps.  
- Je suis amoureuse dit-elle rapidement.  
- Ah….  
- De qui Mione ? On le connaît demanda impatiemment Ron  
- C'est ça qui va être dur de vous dire  
- Vas y. N'es pas peur. Ajouta Harry.  
- C'est … Draco…  
- Quoi Malfoy, la fouine ! S'indigna Ron. Ce n'est pas possible ! T'es folle.

Hermione observait Harry qui restait étrangement calme et silencieux. Il ne réagissait pas et la fixait. Ron, lui, manifestait avec vigueur son désaccord et son mécontentement augmentait de plus en plus. Les larmes commencèrent à inonder son visage dans une souffrance muette. Elle entendit alors

- Tu me déçois Hermione. Cria Ron en tournant les talons pour rentrer.

Harry la regardait toujours.

- Harry ! Dit quelque chose. Se risqua-t-elle d'ajouter avec des sanglots dans la voix.  
- Je ne sais quoi penser pour le moment. Laisse moi un peu de temps.

Il étreignît fort un cours instant et se rendit aussi vers l'école. Il se retourna et ajouta avec un de ses sourires.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ron est en colère. Ca passera

En entendant ses paroles, Hermione cessa de pleurer mais elle resta choquée par les propos du jeune homme roux. En tout cas, elle leurs avait avoué et se sentait soulager. La gryffondore alla se promener un peu afin de faire disparaître les traces de sur son visage. Elle se demandait si tout allait bien pour Draco.

Cela faisait une demi heure, que Malfoy discutait avec le professeur Dumbledore. Il lui expliquait pour la lettre. Il lui avait rapporté aussi les paroles de sa conversation avec Blaise en précisant que lui aussi aurait la marque à Noël.

Albus n'avait rien laissé paraître de ses inquiétudes comme d'habitude.

- Merci M. Malfoy.  
- Professeur, que comptez vous faire ?  
- Ne vous en souciez pas. Avec l'ordre, nous nous réunirons afin d'envisager la meilleur solution pour la situation et surtout pour vous. Je vous l'exposerai plus tard.  
- Mais …  
- Retournez à la grande salle avec vos camarades et continuer comme ça M. Malfoy.

Draco comprit qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister. Dumbledore ne répondrait pas à ses questions. Il s'exécuta.

- Merci professeur.  
- De rien.

Il sortit du bureau et en regardant par la fenêtre, il aperçut Hermione qui se dirigeait vers le hall. Il aurait voulu être uniquement avec elle, la prendre dans ses bras et ne plus se préoccuper du reste. Mais c'était impossible.

Tous les élèves étaient installés à leur place autour des tables de leur maison.

Hermione s'assit à l'endroit habituel. Mais Ron, ne désirant pas être en face, s'était mis entre Neville et Dean. Elle lui jeta un regard triste mais celui-ci l'ignora totalement continuant à manger.

Ginny, qui était à côté d'elle, comprit immédiatement ce qui venait de se passer et lui fit un sourire de soutien.

Harry était un peu plus silencieux que d'ordinaire. Il réfléchissait. Contrairement à Ron, il lui adressait de temps en temps la parole. Elle tourna discrètement la tête vers la table des serpentards pour voir si il était là. Elle remarqua Draco et fut rassurée.

Les proches habituels du trio remarquèrent cette ambiance si différente et surtout tendue. Mais personne ne posa la moindre question.

Ginny glissa à l'oreille d'Hermione.

- Si tu as besoin, je suis là.

la jeune femme la remercia mais lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir seule et qu'elle lui parlerait de tout ça demain.

Ginny dégusta donc à nouveau son repas.

Hermione se dépêchait. A son goût, ce repas durait beaucoup trop longtemps. Une fois terminé, elle quitta la table pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle avait cette sensation de froid dans le cœur. Quand elle fut là-bas, elle s'affala sur son lit et pleura. Elle n'entendit pas quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrir. Elle sentit sa présence mais elle n'avait pas la force de lever sa tête enfouie sous une forêt de cheveux emmêlés. Elle sentit alors une main caressée sa tête. La préfette releva son visage vers lui

- Ca c'est si mal passé ?  
- Avec Harry je dirai non mais Ron… Oh si tu l'avais entendu… Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état… Il … ne veut plus… me parler. Raconta-t-elle secoué par de violentes larmes.  
- Ne t'en fais pas. Tout redeviendra normal dans quelques temps quand il aura accepté.

La rouge et or eut alors cette phrase.

- Draco. Jamais rien ne redeviendra normal. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Des choses sont en marche et nous ne pouvons plus les arrêter. Je l'ai su quand j'ai vu ta réaction par rapport à la lettre.

Le préfet n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle aurait pu être si réaliste. D'habitude c'était lui qui tenait ses propos tandis qu'elle essayait de lui prouver le contraire. Le jeune homme se pencha et déposa un baiser.

Au moment où Draco allait ajouter un mot, Hermione mit ses bras au tour de son cou capturant violemment ses lèvres. Ce geste signifiait qu'elle voulait oublier que d'ici peu il y aurait cette maudite guerre avec du sang, des combats et des morts.

Dans un élan de passion désespérée, ils s'aimèrent comme si c'était leur dernière nuit d'espoir ensemble.

**-o0O0o-**

Les jours s'écoulèrent lentement.

Ron continuait de faire la tête à Hermione. Et pour être sure qu'elle comprenne le message lorsqu'elle venait vers lui et qu'elle essayait de lui parler, il faisait comme s'il n'entendait rien.

Ginny était furieuse du comportement puéril de son frère. Elle aurait voulu lui taper dessus mais la rouquine savait très bien que ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il changerait d'attitude. Des fois, elle se demandait comment Hermione pouvait être si patiente envers lui.

Harry lui n'avait pas encore reparlé avec elle du fait qu'elle sorte avec Malfoy. Il ne savait quoi penser. Il avait confiance en elle mais en lui, c'était une toute autre histoire. Il y avait six années de guerre ouverte entre les deux garçons et les effacer n'était pas évident pour lui. Il se rappelait comment la fouine s'était moqué de ses parents décédés de son parrain et ne cessait de lui dire que sa vie ne valait rien…

C'est à ce moment de sa réflexion qu'Hermione l'appela discrètement.

- Harry ? ououuou dit elle doucement.

- Oui. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? répondit il en chuchotant.

- Tu es entrain de baver sur tes notes de cours.

- Merci.

- Fais attention le prof l'a remarqué.

- Ok

L'homme lança à nouveau un regard noir en direction des deux élèves. La conversation s'arrêta net.

Hermione fit passer un petit bout de parchemin où il était marqué : Il faut que je te parle absolument. Il hocha de la tête pour confirmer.

Hermione voulait savoir ce qu'il en était. Cela faisait déjà dix jours que le survivant réfléchissait à la situation. Et cela devenait dur de ne pas savoir même si Harry avait un comportement normal, elle sentait bien qu'il y avait une distance entre eux. La spontanéité n'était plus.

A la fin des cours, la rouge et or croisa Draco dans le couloir. Le serpentard était entouré de sa bande d'idiots et de Parkinson qui se collait à son bras.

Hermione ne pouvait rien dire. Mais la préfette n'aime pas que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle puisse le toucher. Elle passa rapidement sans parler de peur que la colère la trahisse.

Le vert et argent le remarqua. Il vit aussi bizarrement qu'elle ne prenait pas la direction de leurs appartements et que Potter était avec elle. Cela le rendait jaloux. Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle allait faire avec lui. Mais il ne pouvait l'interroger. Pour le jeune homme aussi, cela devenait dur de faire semblant.

C'est là que le professeur McGonagall arriva et lui demanda de se rendre dans une heure dans le bureau du directeur avec Melle Granger et de l'en informer cette dernière Puis la directrice adjointe partit sans ajouter quoi que se soit.

Tous les yeux des serpentard se fixèrent sur lui.

- Cela doit concerner notre rôle de préfet sans doute.

- Pauvre Draconichou, il va devoir supporter la sang de bourde et le vieux fou !

Les autres se mirent à rire en entendant le surnom que Parkinson persévérait à donner à Malefoy et comme d'habitude il se retourna vers elle furieux et la planta là. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Draco espérait au fond de lui que Dumbledore aurait trouvé un moyen pour le sortir des griffes de son père et de protéger Hermione. Il ne savait pas où la trouvait alors il toucha le fameux pendentif pour lui dire qu'il pensait à elle. Le blond se douta qu'elle comprendrait aussi qu'il fallait qu'elle le rejoigne.

Entre temps, les deux amis étaient en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Harry fixait le vide.

Hermione le regardait.

Harry rompit alors ce calme ;

- Mione Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Je voudrais savoir …

- Quoi ?

- Si tu es toujours mon meilleur ami ? … Je sais que Ron ne me pardonnera pas, mais toi,… Qu'en est il ? Cela fait déjà dix jours.

Harry sentit l'angoisse dans sa voix et remarqua son regard triste.

- Mione. Je suis toujours ton ami. J'ai confiance en toi… Mais comprend que ce n'est pas facile pour moi. La foui… Malefoy et moi,… Enfin. J'accepte que tu sois avec lui. Tu me dis qu'il a changé, qu'il est allé voir Dumbledore. Je te crois mais il me faut encore un peu de temps...

Le survivant eut un temps d'arrêt.

- Mais parce que je t'aime, je ferai l'effort et même si tu veux j'irai lui parler.

- Merci Harry, merci ! Moi aussi je t'aime. Elle disait cela en pleurant de joie.

C'est vrai que Harry et elle s'aimaient comme un frère aime sa sœur. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'ambiguïté comme avec Ron.

Hermione sentit alors une chaleur au niveau de son pendentif. Draco pensait à elle. Cela voulait dire qu'il était seul.

- Harry, il faut que j'aille… Il m'attend.

- D'accord. Autre chose, j'irai parler à Ron pour essayer de le raisonner.

Hermione lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et descendit rapidement les marches qui la conduiraient vers l'homme dont elle était amoureuse.

Les paroles d'Harry avaient réussi à lui redonner confiance. Maintenant elle pouvait se concentrer à trouver un moyen d'aider Draco.

**-o0O0o-**

**_Fin du chapitre ! Passez une bonne semaine. Merci pour les reviews. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos questions, j'y répondrai par émail comme d'habitude._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Salut à tous,_**

_**Désolé du retard, mais entre le fait que je n'arrivais pas à me logguer et le travail, je n'ai pas pu vous livrer ce chapitre plutôt.**_

**_Je tiens à remercier mes fidèles lecteurs : _**'tite mione, jay, Darkim the queen of konery, Arwenajane

**_N'oubliez pas mon site Web sur Harry Potter ( _****_http/janyespace.free.fr_****_ ) et le forum La Salle Sur Demande qu'on fait avec mes amis ( _****_http/la-salle-sur-demande. lecture._**

_**Enchantra83**_

**-o0O0o-**

**Chapitre 13 : Enjeu capital**

Hermione était entrain de passer le tableau et se retrouva devant un Draco qui fixait, l'air absent, le parc par l'immense baie vitrée. Elle s'approcha doucement, l'enlaça par derrière en déposant un baiser sur le haut de son dos où elle colla un côté de son visage.

- Tu m'as manqué lui souffla t-elle.

Draco posa ses bras sur les siens et lui dit

- Toi aussi.

Ce tableau était touchant.

Mais Hermione savait que quelque chose d'important était là et se préparait.

Draco reprit la parole.

- Dumbledore veut nous voir tous les deux dans son bureau. McGonagall est venue me le dire tout à l'heure pendant que tu partais avec Potter.  
- Tu sais pourquoi ?  
- Non. Alors qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Saint Potter?  
- Oh arrête de l'appeler comme ça. Ne serais tu pas jaloux par hasard? Lui lâcha t-elle  
- Oui et tu le sais très bien.

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire. Heureusement que Draco ne pouvait pas le voir mais il devait s'en douter.

- Alors ?  
- J'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'il en était entre nous.

Hermione faisait exprès de lui répondre par petit bout. D'habitude c'était Draco qui jouait ainsi. Il comprendrait peut-être comme cela pouvait être énervant.

- Et ?  
- Et bien Harry m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'il ferait un effort  
- Comment cela ? Interrogea Draco sur un ton énervé en se tournant brusquement en se détachant d'elle.

La préfette répéta le plus naturellement du monde en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Harry m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'il ferait un effort. Et même qu'il essayerait de te parler quand nous serons ensemble en privé. De ce faite, je lui ai répondit merci en lui disant que je l'aimais aussi.

Draco avait les yeux exorbitaient. Il se demandait si Hermione était bien consciente de ce qu'elle venait de lui balancer.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère. Tu ne peux pas l'aimer.  
- Si je l'aime. Dit elle innocemment.

Une sensation de froid venait de naître dans le cœur du serpentard.

Le préfet cauchemardait. La femme pour qui, il venait de tout quittait, lui disait qu'elle aimait son ex ennemi de toujours Harry Potter.

Le jeune homme recula.

Hermione, voyant que cela n'était plus amusant du tout, lui expliqua.

- Bébé, oui j'aime Harry .Mais c'est de toi que je suis amoureuse. Il est comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Tu comprends ?

Draco retrouva un visage calme. Son regard qui avait viré à la colère s'apaisa. Agacé, il s'emporta

- Idiote, tu m'as fait peur. Tu es stupide de faire des choses comme ça.

Devant sa réaction, Hermione fit une seule chose. Elle éclata de rire.

Draco ne comprenait plus rien.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? dit il vexé.  
- Voyons tu crois que je pourrai tout mettre en péril pour toi , l'annoncer à mes amis au risque de les perdre, pour ensuite dire à Harry que je suis amoureuse de lui enfin te rejoindre et te le dire comme ça, de but en blanc… Je ne suis pas quelqu'un comme ça…. C'est de toi dont je suis amoureuse et de personne d'autre…

Elle laissa un silence pour montrer l'importance de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire puis reprit

- Mais il faut que tu comprennes que Harry a une grande place dans ma vie et Ron une autre aussi. Mais toi tu as quelque chose que personne n'a eut avant : mon cœur.

Le serpentard n'en revenait pas de la facilité que la gryffondore avait de lui expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait. Pour lui, tout était si compliqué à définir et à comprendre. Il faut dire que c'était sa première histoire d'amour. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui murmura avant de l'embrasser.

- Ne me fait plus jamais ça.  
- Promis

Au bout de trois minutes, les deux jeunes gens se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Il était temps pour eux de se rendre au rendez-vous avec le directeur.

Hermione savait que c'était un enjeu capital pour eux deux. Draco jouerait sa vie et elle mettrait aussi indirectement la sienne en péril. Car la rouge et or était bien consciente maintenant que jamais elle ne pourrait plus vivre sans ce serpentard arrogant et prétentieux qui lui avait volé son âme.

**-o0O0o-**

Hermione et Draco firent le parcourt jusqu'au monstre de pierre, gardien de leur destin. Oui, tout allait se jouer pour eux dans ce bureau. Ce serait la vie ou la mort. Les dés étaient irrémédiablement jetés.

Draco prononça le mot de passe et la statue se mit à pivoter en faisant apparaître les marches grisées par le temps. Elle tournoyait tel ces danseurs turcs avec leur grande tunique puis s'arrêta.

Les choses semblaient s'accélérer et pourtant Hermione avait l'impression que tout se passait au ralentit comme un film défilant à vitesse lente.

Les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent dans la pièce où une multitude de portraits des anciens directeurs avait fait silence tout en posant leur regard sur eux.

Une voix se fit entendre alors, leur disant de s'approcher.

Dumbledore se tenait là debout. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans son comportement mais ils n'auraient su dire quoi.

- Professeur dit le serpentard  
- M Malefoy, Melle Granger, prenez place.  
- Merci monsieur dit la jeune fille, un peu anxieuse.  
- J'ai tenu à vous voir tous les deux car il y a des choses d'une grande importance dont il faut que je vous entretienne.

Le directeur avait un ton grave en prononçant ces paroles. Son regard bleu était empreint d'un sérieux inhabituel.

- Oui dirent les deux élèves.  
- Melle Granger, je pense que M Malefoy vous a informé de la conversation que nous avons eue, il y a quelques temps à propos de votre situation et d'une lettre de son père.  
- Oui, professeur.  
- Il vous a dit aussi que je vous aiderai afin de découvrir une solution.  
- Oui  
- Et bien je l'ai

L'espoir venait de renaître dans le cœur des deux amoureux.

- De quoi s'agit il, professeur, s'empressa de questionner le jeune homme.  
- C'est une chose peut évidente et dangereuse. Je comprendrai si vous refusiez. Vous m'avez bien dit qu'à Noël, Blaise et vous deviez recevoir la marque ?  
- Oui effectivement.  
- Et êtes vous toujours prêt à nous aider ?  
- Oui, si j'ai changé de chemin et que je suis venu vous le dire, ce n'est pas pour faire demi tour à nouveau.  
- Voilà, je vous demande de devenir un espion pour le compte de l'ordre, dans les rangs de Voldemort. Comme cela vous pourrez surveiller Blaise et nous tenir informer des plans de notre adversaire.  
- Quoi ! S'exclama Hermione

Dumbledore savait que c'était très risqué. Mais il le fallait. C'était le seul moyen de les protéger tous les deux. Si Draco continuait à faire semblant, Hermione et Lui ne risqueraient rien. En plus, il pourrait se révéler d'une grande utilité.

Draco avait bien compris toutes les conséquences mais il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait être sure qu'Hermione ne soit pas en danger et c'était le meilleur moyen.

- Je vous laisse quelques jours pour y réfléchir.  
- Non hurla Hermione se serait l'envoyer à la mort.

Draco lui jeta alors un regard et la jeune femme cessa immédiatement.

- Nous vous remercions professeur et je vous ferai par de ma décision.

Hermione et Draco partirent du bureau. Elle était si en colère. Une fois en bas, elle s'en alla au loin sans que Draco ne puisse rien dire à cause de la présence d'un groupe d'élève de Serpentard.

La préfette se rendit au lac. Elle avait besoin de se calmer. L'eau était trop froide pour se baigner. Mais le fait de la contempler lui permettrait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle était dans sa réflexion sur le chemin, lorsqu'elle percuta de plein fouet Harry et tombèrent sous le choc.

Pendant ce temps, Draco était retourné dans sa chambre et s'était allongé sur son lit en admirant le plafond blanc. Le serpentard savait que rien n'aurait pu calmer la gryffondore et qu'il valait mieux la laisser.

Lui, il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir. Draco savait que le vieu fou avait raison mais il fallait trouver un moyen de convaincre Hermione ce qui ne serait des plus simple.

**_Fin du chapitre ! Passez une bonne semaine. Merci pour les reviews. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos questions, j'y répondrai par émail comme d'habitude._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Salut à tous,_**

**_Après la fin totale des vacances pour tout le monde sauf moi, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue et que cela distraira tout ceux qui vont commencer les bacs ou tout autre examen._**

**_Pensez à visiter mon site Le Monde Parallèle de Harry Potter ( _****_http/janyespace.free.fr_****_ ) ainsi que la salle sur demande dont vous pouvez trouver le lien dessus._**

**_Je ne sais pas quoi dire quand je découvre une nouvelle review tellement cela me fait plaisir de savoir que mon histoire plaît. Mais trêve de bavardage. _**

_**Que va-t-il se passe entre Hermione et Draco cette semaine ? Je suis sure que c'est la question qui vous brûle les doigts sur votre clavier. Et bien place à la découverte.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Enchantra83**_

**-o0O0o-**

**Chapitre 14 : Etrange respect**

-Aie ! Cria Harry. Tu ne peux pas faire attention

Harry n'avait pas vu qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione. Alors cette dernière relâcha toute la pression et se mit à pleurer en murmurant :

- Pardon. Pardon.  
- Hermione ! Excuse moi, je n'avais pas vu… Pourquoi tu pleures ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Mais la jeune fille était incapable de parler.

Harry se rapprocha d'elle pour la consoler. En sentant les bras de son ami, Hermione s'écroula contre lui.

- Ah ! Je sais ! C'est cet imbécile, ce traître de Malefoy. Si il t'a fait du mal, je vais le tuer immédiatement.

Si les yeux d'Harry avaient été des poignards, il aurait pu tuer à distance. Il allait se lever quand Hermione réussit à ajouter

- Non Harry ! Il n'a rien fait.  
- Alors dit moi ce qui s'est passé.

Hermione le regarda avec ses yeux emplis de désespoir. Les mots refusaient de sortir. Elle s'effondra à nouveau dans ses bras.

- Mione, je ne peux rien faire si tu ne me dis rien. Calme toi et raconte. Dit il d'une voix très douce.  
- Harry, c'est terrible. Dit elle en levant son visage vers lui. Dumbledore a proposé à Draco de devenir un espion pour le compte de l'ordre pour nous protéger et il est bien décidé à le faire… Mais moi, je ne suis pas d'accord. Je ne veux pas qu'il risque sa vie pour moi.

Harry comprenait les craintes de son amie. Pourtant il allait avoir une réaction auquelle, elle ne s'attendait pas.

Harry la fixa et dit d'une voix ferme

- Hermione ! Tu n'as pas le droit de l'empêcher.

Elle leva son regard humide vers lui. Elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle entendait.

- Harry mais…  
- Mione, chacun de nous a des choix à faire. Rappel toi, notre première année, tu as décidé seule de m'aider à protéger la pierre. C'était au péril de nos vies. Tu n'as pas reculé. J'ai respecté ton choix même si au départ je n'étais pas d'accord et tu as respecté le mien. Tu dois faire pareil envers Mal... Draco.  
- Harry ! Dit elle choquée.  
- Hermione, je sais que c'est dur. C'est vrai que c'est dangereux. Mais pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis d'accord avec lui. Je ne pensais pas Malefoy capable d'un tel courage. Je dois dire que s'il va jusqu'au bout de tout cela, il gagné mon respect et mon admiration.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle se sentait trahie. Comment Harry pouvait dire cela. Ce rendait il compte qu'il était entrain de lui retirer le peu de vie qu'il restait dans son cœur par ses paroles. Non, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle pouvait éprouver.

Harry se leva et dit

- Je te laisse réfléchir. Mais pense qu'il fait cela aussi parce qu'il t'aime et aussi qu'il ne veut pas d'un monde où Voldemort te ferait du mal en toute impunité… Met toi à sa place.

Après cela, le gryffondor laissa la jeune femme en proie à ses doutes et ses angoisses.

Harry prit le chemin de l'école. Il ne se retourna pas car il savait qu'Hermione devait accepter la situation seule. Il monta rapidement jusqu'à son dortoir afin de savoir où était Malefoy grâce à la carte du maraudeur. Il devait absolument lui parler.

Une fois, qu'Harry eut repéré le nom de Malefoy, il fit disparaître le plan avec sa baguette. Il se dépêcha de se rendre à l'appartement des préfets en chef afin de lui expliquer. Devant le tableau, il frappa afin de signaler sa présence.

Draco était sur son lit à admirer le plafond depuis qu'il avait eu son entretient avec Dumbledore en la présence de Hermione. Le serpentard ne cessait de retourner la situation dans sa tête et il savait parfaitement que le directeur avait raison. Soudainement il entendit frapper ce qui le tira de sa rêverie. Il sortit de sa chambre et demanda avec son ton habituellement froid et distant.

- Qui est là ?  
- Potter ! Répondit la voix  
- Hermione n'est pas là.  
- Je sais

Harry regarda autour de lui et dit un peu plus bas

- C'est toi que je dois voir.

Draco fut surpris de la réponse. Il prononça alors le mot de passe qui laissa entrer son ancien ennemi.

- Que veux tu ? Dit il en le toisant du regard.

Harry pénétra et le tableau se referma derrière les deux garçons.

**-o0O0o-**

Draco dévisagea Harry et celui-ci en fit autant. Il y avait ce silence avant les grandes discutions qui peuvent changer le cours d'une vie. Le regard des jeunes hommes étaient loin d'être amicale l'un vers l'autre. Mais jusqu'à présent, aucune insulte ou attaque ne s'était encore produite.

- Alors Potter ! Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Harry resta calme.

- Je viens de voir Hermione en pleure…  
- Tout ceci ne te concerne en rien…  
- Arrête Malefoy. Tout ce qui touche et qui peut faire du mal à Hermione me concerne ! Dit-il en le fixant encore plus durement.  
- Saint Potter à la rescousse. Ajouta Draco ironiquement.  
- Cesse ce petit jeu Malefoy. Il sonne faux. Hermione m'a tout raconté de ce que Dumbledore attendait de toi…  
- Et tu veux me convaincre de ne pas le faire ?  
- Non, tu te trompes.

Draco fut étonné par la réponse de son ancien ennemi de toujours.

- Explique toi ? Ah tu serais heureux de te débarrasser de moi ! C'est ça ?  
- La mort seule de Voldemort me réjouirait, la tienne non. Car Je ne crois pas qu'Hermione s'en remettrai un jour.  
- …  
- Ecoute moi seulement. Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de t'empêcher d'agir comme tu le voulais. Qu'il fallait que tu fasses seul ton choix comme nous l'avons fait il y a quelques années. Je sais qu'elle m'en veut de me ranger de ton côté contre elle.  
- Tu as fait ça ? Dit il avec un léger étonnement dans sa voix monocorde.  
- Oui. Mais je sais que tu as déjà compris que Dumbledore avait raison. Je suis venu te dire aussi que te connaissant, je sais que tu te tiendras à ton choix jusqu'à ce que ta mission soit accomplie. Et de ce faite, j'admire ton courage. Pour cela, Malefoy, même si tu t'en fiches, tu as mon respect.  
- Vraiment ?

Draco allait d'étonnement en étonnement.

- Sincèrement oui.

Le préfet en chef était perplexe.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que Potter aurait pu le considérer autant. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pensé sur lui, Draco ne pouvait que s'incliner devant cette grandeur d'âme. Mais au grand jamais, il irait lui avouer. Il restait un Malefoy dans son comportement.

Harry ajouta

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Hermione est têtue mais elle est intelligente. Elle va réfléchir et s'apercevoir que c'est l'unique solution. Nous aussi nous n'avons pas toujours été d'accord. Parfois nous nous sommes fâchés mais cela n'a pas duré très longtemps.

Le serpentard écoutait le gryffondor. Après tout, il la connaissait bien mieux que lui sur ce point.

- Mais, quand Hermione viendra te voir, soutient là. Elle est fragile même si elle ne le montre pas. Tu es le premier garçon dont elle est amoureuse. Elle n'avait jamais connu ça avant. Et te savoir en danger, n'est pas évident. Elle n'a jamais eu peur pour elle mais toujours pour nous et là, c'est pour toi.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry et Draco discutaient réellement sans qu'aucun sort ou aucune insulte ne soit lancé à la tête de l'autre.

Soudain le regard du jeune homme blond se fit plus grave et son ton changea pour devenir très sérieux.

- Potter, j'ai une chose à te demander.  
- Quoi ?  
- Si ça se passe mal …  
- Je veillerai sur elle. Je te le promets.

Draco fit un signe de tête en guise de remerciement. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient devenus amis mais il avait un point commun, c'était l'amour qu'il portait, chacun à leur manière, à Hermione. Cela les avait rapprochés.

Ce ballet de phrases commençait par l'un et terminé par l'autre avait été étrange pour eux. Les ennemis d'hier devenaient les alliés d'aujourd'hui.

Harry quitta la pièce laissant là le serpentard à ses pensées.

Maintenant le célèbre gryffondor devait s'occuper de son autre problème : Ron. Il fallait qu'il revienne à la raison et accepte le choix d'Hermione. Il n'était plus temps de jouer les gamins capricieux. Il devait aussi l'informer du choix de Malefoy.

Harry savait que Ron aimait Hermione mais pas de la manière dont tout le monde s'imaginait.

Les choses paraissaient ambiguës à cause de la jalousie possessive de son ami. Mais le rouquin voulait simplement la protéger comme il en aurait fait autant pour sa soeur Ginny et rien de plus.

Hermione se trouvait toujours au lac. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle percevait encore les paroles de Dumbledore et d'Harry se mélangeaient dans son esprit. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Son cœur aussi. Son visage montrait encore les traces de l'eau versée par ses yeux chocolat si remplis de triste. Cette lueur de bonheur avait disparut pour faire place à deux prunelles sans vie pour l'instant. Comme si plus rien ne pouvait ranimer cette flamme ardente qui brûlait quelques heures plutôt. Et puis une rage sans nom s'empara d'elle.

Non, hors de question que je reste comme ça.

Hermione ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter sans lutter le destin qui frappait l'homme de sa vie. Elle en était sure, à présent, Draco était la personne qu'elle avait toujours attendue. Celui qui l'avait enfin éveillé au bonheur.

Hermione était furieuse. Tout en elle était devenue une tempête incontrôlable et sans limite.

Jamais la gryffondore n'avait éprouvé tant de violence. Elle ne voulait pas subir les événements mais en être l'actrice. Se rebellait contre l'histoire à venir et en changer le cours.

La jeune fille aux cheveux miel n'avait plus de force sous le poids qui l'enserrait. Elle était si fatiguée. Les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues déjà si pâles et elle finit par s'endormir là en proie à ses propres peurs et cauchemars.

**-o0O0o-**

**_Fin du chapitre ! Passez une bonne semaine et à très bientôt pour la suite._**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello tout le monde**_

_**J'espère que tout ceux qui préparent des examens révisent bien mais pense aussi à se détendre. Travailler pour réussir c'est mais il faut savoir se ménager.**_

_**Voilà comme bientôt je vais déménager, il se peut que pendant un petit moment, je n'ai pas internet. Maos rien n'est sûr. Cependant je préfère vous prévenir. Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'abandonne pas du tout ma fiction. Je pense avoir le temps de vous publier encore deux chapitres avant. Après il faudra savoir quand France Télécom sera disposé à m'installer ma ligne. J'irai le plus vite possible.**_

_**Alors je préviens à la fin de ce chapitre, il est interdit d'envoyer des menaces ou de taper sur l'auteur. Mais je n'en dit pas plus vous connaissez nos héros.**_

_**Donc stop au blabla place à l'histoire.**_

_**Enchantra83**_

**-o0O0o-**

**Chapitre 15 : Déchirures**

Draco était à nouveau sur son lit réfléchissant aux paroles du survivant. Il savait que Harry tiendrait sa promesse pour veiller sur Hermione si jamais... Cela le soulageait. Il attendait le retour d'Hermione. Il y avait déjà trois bonnes heures que la jeune fille avait quitté furieuse le bureau de Dumbledore.

Hermione dormait toujours. C'est la brise légère qui sortit la gryffondore des bras de Morphée.

Le ciel commençait à revêtir les couleurs de l'heure entre les chiens et loups.

La jeune femme devait se dépêcher car, même si elle était préfet en chef, l'heure du couvre feu était proche et depuis les attaques d'Halloween, Rusard était encore plus stricte.

La rouge et or traversa rapidement les différents couloirs pour se retrouver devant le tableau. Elle le passa et se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre sans s'arrêter. Elle avait décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout et d'empêcher Draco de devenir espion par tous les moyens.

Draco entendit le bruit du pivotement de la toile. Hermione était en fait là. Son âme s'apaisât. Il ignorait s'il devait la rejoindre ou attendre qu'elle vienne.

Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme sut que la préfette ne céderait pas et que si il ne faisait pas le premier pas pour s'expliquer, il resterait debout toute la nuit.

Le serpentard bondit pour se rendre devant la porte de sa petite amie. Il avait du mal à déglutir. Il frappa. Aucune réponse. Il frappa à nouveau et ajouta

- Amour. Je sais que tu es là. Ouvre moi s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas qu'on reste comme ça.  
- …  
- Amour. Insista t-il.  
- Non laisse moi tranquille. Je ne veux plus te parler.

Draco était hors de lui. Les mauvaises habitudes de son passé revenèrent au triple gallot.

Les coups contre la porte se firent plus violent.

- Hermione ouvre moi ou je défonce la porte.  
- Non. Je ne veux plus te voir.  
- Hermione…  
- Laisse moi tranquil…

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir que Draco fit voler la porte grâce à la fureur, manifestée, contre le morceau de bois. Elle était abasourdie.

- Tu vas m'écouter que tu le veilles ou non et ensuite je partirai.

Il fit un geste avec sa baguette et la porte fut réparée, se refermant sur le jeune couple.

- Mais comment oses tu ? Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça.  
- J'ai tous les droits.  
- Non, tu n'en as plus aucun en tout cas me concernant.

Draco ne saisissait pas la teneur des propos de Hermione. Elle le fixait fièrement, ne baisant pas son regard devant ses yeux gris bleu métallique emplis de frustration.

- Que veux tu dire ?  
- Tu as fait ton choix et moi le mien.  
- Amour tu me fais peur.  
- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça.  
- Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie. Je ne supporterai pas de te pleurer. Mais vu que tu es déterminé à faire ce que Dumbledore t'a demandé. Je préfère te quitter.  
- Tu n'es pas sérieuse.

Draco s'était rapprochée d'elle et l'avait attrapé par les bras. Hermione ne montrait aucune réaction.

- Si... C'est toi-même qui m'a poussée vers cette décision ... Dans la vie on doit toujours assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

C'était irréel.

Draco voulait devenir espion pour la protéger et pour prouver au monde entier qu'il n'était pas la pâle copie de son père et pourtant tout ce qu'il avait construit, ces derniers temps, était entrain de s'effondrer. Mais rien ne changerait sa position et puis soudain une idée vint lui traverser l'esprit.

Il plongea donc une dernière fois, son regard dans les yeux chocolat. Il ne voulait pas se battre. Cela ne servirait rien. Il n'ajouta aucun mot et partit.

Hermione se laissa glisser sur le sol et pleura à nouveau. Elle avait lutté mais lui avait abandonné. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Le préfet était sorti des appartements et montait les marches en direction de la tour d'astronomie. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi elle faisait ça. Elle voulait l'obliger à choisir entre elle et son engament. Mais il n'avait pas le droit.

Car même en se pliant à sa décision, la jeune femme ne serait pas en sûreté et le problème de Noël serait toujours là.

D'accord Dumbledore l'aurait caché mais ce n'était pas son genre. Comment aurait il pu se regarder en face par la suite sachant que la femme, qu'il aimait, mettait sa vie en danger pour lui, pour défendre ses idées et lui se tairait comme un animal.

Non, non, non !

Draco Malefoy n'était pas de cette espèce.

Hermione devait le comprendre et se résigner.

La douleur et le froid fendaient son cœur en mille morceaux. Arrivée en haut, le jeune homme déchargea toute sa fureur en hurlant un cri qui déchira son âme et le silence de la nuit. On aurait dit celui d'un animal blessé à mort.

**-o0O0o-**

Hermione pleurait toujours. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire en la scène qui venait de se dérouler quelques instants plutôt.

La gryffondore avait si mal. Elle maudissait l'enchaînement des derniers événements, Voldemort, Dumbledore et cette guerre. Elle aurait aimé tout balancer et chercher Draco pour qu'ils partent tous les deux loin, très loin de toute cette folie...

Mais ce n'était pas possible.

Comment allait elle vivre sans lui. C'est comme si on lui avait supprimé son oxygène ou ôter le cœur. L'avait elle vraiment perdu ou avait il comprit son jeu et est ce que c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas lutté ?

La préfette ne savait plus. Quelle idiote ! Elle ne pouvait pas en rester là. Il fallait le retrouver, lui expliquer, lui demander pardon. Mais est ce que le serpentard accepterait ?

Hermione se leva et sortit. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Draco et le meilleur moyen était la carte du maraudeur. Elle se précipita à travers les couloirs du château sans se préoccuper de Rusard. Par chance, elle ne le rencontra pas. Elle dit le mot de passe et la grosse dame pivota en lui faisant tout un tas de réflexions au sujet de l'heure.

A pas de loup, la jeune femme grimpa les escaliers et pénétra dans la chambre des garçons. Elle posa la main sur la bouche d'Harry en lui faisant signe de garder le silence afin qu'il ne fasse pas de bruit du fait de son réveil sans douceur.

- J'ai besoin d'aide… Prête moi la carte. Il faut que je retrouve Draco. Dit elle les yeux encore rougis.  
- Vous, vous êtes disputés à cause de sa décision. Murmura Harry.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Elle est dans la malle. Ajouta le jeune homme. Prends là et faisant bonne usage.  
- Merci

Hermione dévala le plus silencieusement possible les escaliers en sens inverse. Arrivé dans la salle commune, elle tapota le parchemin en disant la formule. Le plan de l'école apparut doucement ainsi que les noms des occupants. Elle chercha frénétiquement du regard le nom de Draco. Elle le repéra. Elle toucha à nouveau la carte et le plan de l'école disparut. Elle fila tel une fusée dans les couloirs sombres et calmes.

La tour d'astronomie. Encore quelques marches et je serai près de lui. Et si il me rejette, qu'il ne veille pas m'écouter… Sa tête allait exploser.

Hermione ouvrit la porte. Draco était là près du vide. Elle avait peur.

- Draco  
- …  
- Draco, s'il te plaît écoute moi.  
- …

Mais Draco ne se retourna pas et ne prononça aucune parole.

Hermione sentit la tristesse l'envahir. Elle n'osa pas s'approcher de lui et resta là à attendre.

Draco passa à côté d'Hermione sans un regard comme si elle était invisible.

Quand il disparut derrière la porte de bois, Hermione n'eut même plus la force de pleurer. Le pire, qu'elle redoutait tant, venait de se produire. Elle resta là immobile, incapable de bouger.

Draco parcourut les couloirs et retourna dans sa chambre où il ne trouva pas le sommeil.

Tellement de choses venaient d'arriver. Sa tête était vide et son être, un vaste champ de bataille dévasté par l'attaque ennemi. Il ne l'entendit pas rentrer de la nuit ce qui l'inquiéta mais il était trop fier pour l'admettre. Il finit par s'endormir au petit matin.

Hermione était restée en haut de la tour toute la nuit. Elle ne sentait même plus le froid car elle avait une douleur bien plus profond à l'intérieur.

La jeune femme ne cessait de chercher une solution à ce vide qu'il envahissait petit à petit sans y parvenir réellement. Elle regarda le soleil se levait faisant place à un nouveau jour tandis que la nuit s'accentuait de plus en plus en elle à chaque battement de son cœur.

Cela ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça entre eux.

-o0O0o-

_Fin du chapitre ! Passez une bonne semaine et à très bientôt pour la suite. _

_Pensez à visiter mon site Le Monde Parallèle de Harry Potter ( _**_janyespace.free.fr_****_ ) ainsi que la salle sur demande dont vous trouverez le lein sur mon site perso._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Salut à tous,**_

**_Comment allez vous aujourd'hui ? Bien, j'espère. Je mets en ligne le chapitre 16. Chez moi, il commence à faire très chaud. Mais c'est pas de ça que je voulais vous parler._**

_**Je vous annonce déjà que le chapitre de la semaine prochaine risque d'être en retard car ça y est, c'est le jour j de mon premier déménagement. Donc je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer pour ma connexion internet. Voilà.**_

_**Mais revenons à l'histoire. Merci pour vos reviews**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Enchantra83**_

**-o0O0o-**

**Chapitre 16 : Panique silencieuse**

Le soleil s'était montré timidement. La porte qui menait au sommet de la tour d'astronomie s'ouvrit.

Mais Hermione ne l'entendit pas car elle était perdue dans les méandres profonds de ses pensées. Elle s'était assise au bord les pieds à quelques centimètres du vide.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux roux l'observait.

Mais la terre aurait pu s'effondrer qu'elle ne s'en serait pas aperçue.

- Mione  
- …  
- Mione !

Hermione sortit de sa réflexion et se retourna vers la voix qui l'appelait. Elle n'eut pas la force de parler. Mes larmes recommencèrent à couler.

Ron s'inquiéta.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Dit-il d'une voix la plus douce possible.  
- Draco. Prononça la jeune fille.  
- Et bien quoi ?

Mais les mots se refusaient à sortir de sa bouche.

Hermione n'eut rien le temps d'ajouter que Ron exprima alors toute la colère qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers temps contre le serpentard.

- Si il t'a fait du mal, si il a osé te blesser ! Je vais le pulvériser. Il va savoir comment je m'appelle. Pour qui il se prend ce prétentieux. Il va voir de quel…

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Hermione attrapé son poignet. Il baissa son regard bleu à la rencontre du regard chocolat. Elle remuait la tête de gauche à droite doucement pour lui exprimer le refus de sa colère.

Ron fut touché en plein cœur et s'assit finalement à côté de son amie.

Ils restèrent là encore un bon moment sans parler sans même échanger un autre geste.

Dans cette communion silencieuse, il semblait à Hermione que sa douleur diminuait un peu mais elle en était sûre jamais cette lacération ne disparaîtrait de son cœur. Elle la porterait en elle comme le seul souvenir de cet amour. Elle était au comble du désespoir, consciente de son erreur.

Ron lui jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil pour essayer de comprendre. Mais rien ne se reflétait sur son visage si fatigué. Elle finit par appuyer sa tête contre son épaule et par s'endormir. Il n'osa plus faire un geste de peur de la réveiller.

Draco venait de sortir du sommeil. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un cauchemar. Un peu comme quand on vit une chose difficile et on se dit qu'on va se réveiller parce qu'on veut croire que ce n'est pas vrai. Mais il en était tout autre. C'était bien sa triste réalité.

Le préfet souffrait et la seule personne qui lui venait à l'esprit c'était Hermione. Ce qui lui faisait encore plus mal.

Le serpentard décida de se lever et de se rendre à sa corniche. Là-bas, il savait qu'il serait tranquille et que personne ne viendrait le déranger. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de sa salle commune. Dans sa hâte, il ne fit pas attention et bouscula quelqu'un. Il allait hurlait quand il resta la bouche ouverte en voyant Ginny Weasley. Il murmura un vague pardon et reprit sa route.

Ginny fut intriguée. D'accord Malefoy sortait avec Hermione et avait sans doute changer mais au point de s'excuser sans regarder autour de lui s'il n'y avait pas d'autres élèves. C'était impossible. Elle avait eu le temps de voir aussi les traits tirés du jeune homme blond ce qui rendait son teint encore plus pâle. La peur saisit son estomac. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

La rouquine fit demi tour pour retrouver le serpentard mais il avait déjà disparu. Elle alla frapper au tableau des appartements de préfet mais pas de réponse. La seule personne susceptible de pour voir l'aider, c'était Harry.

La jeune fille se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle put jusqu'à la grosse dame. Elle prononça le mot de passe, pénétra en trombe dans la salle commune montant quatre à quatre l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons et entra finalement comme une furie dans la chambre de Harry qui dormait encore.

- Harry, réveille toi. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Dit elle hors d'haleine.  
- Heinnnn ? Murmura t'il tout en dormit.  
- Harry ! Ajouta t'elle en le secouant comme un prunier.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux hirsutes se redressa et baya tout en la regardant.

- Quoi ?  
- Draco….le couloir…excusait

Ginny avait du mal à articuler car elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle.

- Je comprends rien.  
- Draco m'a bousculée dans le couloir et il s'est excusé.  
- C'est pour ça que tu me réveilles.  
- Non. Son visage.  
- Et bien quoi ?  
- On voyait qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Et ses yeux, ils étaient si tristes.  
- Et ?  
- Et ben réfléchis. Il a du se passer quelque chose de grave. Ca ne ressemble pas au garçon de ces derniers temps.

Harry ne semblait pas comprendre ce que lui expliquait Ginny.

La jeune fille insista pour qu'il se lève et qu'il parte à la recherche du jeune homme pour savoir ce qu'il en était.

- Pourquoi moi !  
- Parce que tu es un garçon et que ce n'est pas à moi d'aller l'aborder pour ce genre de question.  
- D'accord j'y vais. Mais je ne sais pas où le chercher.  
- Sert toi de la carte.  
- Je ne l'ai pas c'est Hermione…

Harry se rappela alors la tête de sa meilleur amie cette nuit et se rendit compte que Ginny avait vu juste et avait toutes les raisons de s'inquiéter. Il demanda à celle-ci d'aller l'attendre le temps qu'il s'habille. Elle s'exécuta.

Par où fallait il commencé, ils n'en avaient aucune idée.

-o0O0o-

Ginny faisait les cents pas dans la salle commune déserte. Il se faisait déjà presque midi et la plus part des élèves étaient dans la grande salle pour prendre le lunch. Elle s'impatientait de plus en plus lorsque Harry fit son apparition en bas des escaliers.

- Enfin ! J'ai cru que tu te préparais pour un défilé de mode.  
- Non. Bon dis moi où tu l'as percuté tout à l'heure.  
- Près des appartements des préfets mais il a disparu au coin du couloir.  
- Je n'ai pas la carte. Hermione me l'a empreintée cette nuit. Donc nous allons devoir procéder avec méthode.  
- Tu vas voir du côté des tours et des couloirs. Moi je vais m'occuper des cachots, de la grande salle et du lac. On se retrouve d'ici deux heures dans le Hall. Si par Hasard, tu croises ton frère pas un mot sinon ça va le rendre fou. Tu le connais.  
- Oui mais ne perdons pas de temps. Bonne chance.  
- A toi aussi.

Leur cœur battait la chamade non à cause d'une intense émotion mais de la peur que le pire soit arrivé.

Harry voulait faire la grande salle car c'est là qui apprendrait les derniers rumeurs et surtout si quelqu'un avait appris pour Hermione et Draco où avait vu ce dernier.

Les cachots, c'était à cause du caractère trop bien trempé de Ginny qui, en cas d'angoisse, ne se maîtrisait pas le moins du monde. Mais il s'inquiétait vraiment pour le jeune couple.

Qu'avait il pu bien se passer cette nuit.

Ginny avait décidé de commencer par le premier et de remonter. Si Draco était dans un des couloirs forcément elle le trouverait et si il était en haut d'une tour, elle ne pourrait pas le rater. Elle commença à parcourir couloir après couloir. Elle ne s'était jamais doutée qu'ils y en avaient autant dans l'école. Elle avait l'impression de tourner en rond mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Hermione n'arrivait toujours pas expliquer à Ron ce qui s'était passé entre Draco et elle. Mais il restait patient car il avait bien compris qu'il ne devait pas la brusquer vu son état de nerfs. Il restait là, essayant de suivre les désirs de sa meilleure amie afin de la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais il n'osait rien faire car il ne savait pas la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir.

Draco était enfin arrivé.

La vue bien que magnifique le faisait se sentir encore plus seul au monde. Il avait mal et ne savait plus par quel moyen expulser la douleur qui se diffusait dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Il n'avait plus la force de crier ou de frapper. Il se laissa tomber et un peu d'eau salée s'écoula de ses yeux.

Lui qui avait toujours réussi à cacher ses émotions n'y arrivait plus à cause d'elle. Elle avait tellement changé de chose dans sa vie. Et maintenant elle lui demandait de renoncer à cette liberté qu'il avait découverte grâce à cet amour qu'il partageait. Non...

Draco ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Cela équivaudrait à renoncer. Ce n'était pas envisageable. Mais Vivre sans elle ne l'était pas plus pour lui. Ce cruel dilemme le rendrait fou. Il se mit à rire.

Harry qui était entrain d'arriver au lac entendit se rire. Il lui semblait reconnaître le même rire de désespoir qu'avait eu Sirius lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré en troisième année. Mais la voix était plus jeune, encore plus triste.

- Draco Murmura le gryffondor.

Le rouge et or leva la tête et aperçut la chevelure atypique du vert et argent. Il se dépêcha d'emprunter le chemin sinueux et escarpé qui lui permettrait de le rejoindre.

Ginny avait fouillé chaque étage et chaque tour. Il ne lui restait plus que la tour d'astronomie à vérifier. Elle espérait que Harry avait eu plus de chance qu'elle mais elle n'y croyait pas beaucoup.

Si Malefoy avait décidé de disparaître, il en était bien capable car il connaissait parfaitement tous les passages secrets du château ce qui n'était pas le cas de la jeune fille.

Ginny gravit marche après marche et arriva à la porte. Elle colla son oreille contre le bois avant de tourner la poignée afin de ne pas déranger un couple qui aurait trouvé refuge là pour avoir un peu d'intimité. C'était un lieu de rendez vous très précisé par les élèves.

La jeune Weasley n'entendit rien et décida d'ouvrir très doucement pour se faire remarquer le moins possible au cas où il ne s'agirait pas de Malefoy, elle la refermerait rapidement. Le trait de lumière se fit de plus en plus large et c'est là qu'elle reconnut son frère et Hermione, assis dans le silence.

La jeune fille rousse décida de s'avancer doucement pour ne pas leur faire peur vu qu'ils étaient très près du bord. Elle perçut alors les sanglots de sa meilleure amie. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer leur attention.

Ginny n'eut pas besoin d'explication et s'assis alors avec eux. Ils regardaient tous les trois au loin. Elle venait de comprendre.

Harry était enfin au sommet. Il ne comprenait rien à la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Le grand Draco Malefoy à terre.

Comment et pourquoi, il ne le savait pas exactement mais il se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec Hermione. Il s'approcha et dit

- Draco

Le jeune homme se retourna surpris. Il n'avait même plus la force de faire semblant et pour la première fois de sa vie, il montra ce qu'il était vraiment à son ex ennemi.

Un jeune qui souffrait comme lui.

Le survivant tendit une main vers Draco qui la regarda et la saisit finalement. Les deux garçons s'installèrent contre l'arbre qui surplombait la corniche sans se parler.

Harry n'ouvrit pas la bouche attendant que le serpentard se décide à tout lui dire.

**-o0O0o-**

**Fin du chapitre ! Passez une bonne semaine et à très bientôt pour la suite. Pensez à aller visiter mon site ( janyespace.free.fr )**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Salut à tous**_

**_Bon je vous le dit je ne sais pas quand je pourrai me reconnecter. Donc je préféré vous prévénir_**

_**C'est pas ma faute c'est celle de France telecom ….**_

**_J'espère que vous réussirez vos examens et diplôme _**

_**En attendant de vous retrouver.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Enchantra83**_

__

**-o0O0o-**

**Chapitre 17 : Tempête à l'horizon**

Les deux heures s'étaient largement écoulées mais ni Harry ni Ginny ne s'étaient allés dans le hall. Ils étaient beaucoup trop occupés par la personne avec laquelle chacun se trouvait.

Cela faisait des heures que Hermione pleurait. Son visage ressemblait à une mer d'amertume. Ses yeux criaient pitié et cherchaient la délivrance. La douleur dans sa poitrine ne diminuait pas au contraire, elle s'accentuait. La jeune fille avait l'impression que l'air lui manquait et elle finit par s'endormir contre l'épaule de Ron.

Ginny demanda d'une voix faible 

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Je n'en sais rien. Je l'ai trouvé comme ça entrain de pleurer sans dire un mot.  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu venais faire là ?  
- Ca, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. La seule chose qu'elle a réussit à prononcer c'est Draco. Si il lui a fait du mal, je m'occuperai personnellement de lui.  
- Ron arrête. Tu ne sais pas tout. Alors cesse de parler comme ça. Tu n'es plus enfant. On ne règle rien avec la violence.  
- Mais ...  
- Je te connais. Si tu vois Draco tu n'attendras même pas une explication et tu te battras avec.

Le rouquin resta perplexe. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point sa petite sœur avait le résonnement d'un adulte bien plus que lui. Elle n'avait plus rien avoir avec la petite fille de première année emportée et têtue. Par contre lui n'avait pas changé et avait gardé ces mêmes caractéristiques. Il se mit à lui sourire.

Ginny comprit et lui rendit.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait demanda le jeune homme.  
- Et bien on va essayer de l'allonger sans la réveiller en restant avec elle tous les deux.  
- D'accord.

Ginny se leva et tint sa meilleure amie le temps que son frère se relève.

Ron prit ensuite Hermione dans ses bras et la souleva.

Ginny, avec sa baguette, fit apparaître une couverture et ils l'installèrent. Ils continuèrent à discuter ensemble.

Ron découvrait sa sœur pour la première fois.

Harry et Draco étaient toujours adossés à l'arbre.

Draco ne parlait toujours pas. Mais on pouvait lire le désespoir dans ses yeux. On aurait dit que toute la misère du monde s'était abattue sur le jeune homme aux yeux gris métallique. Il paraissait plus pâle que d'habitude. Cette attitude ne ressemblait pas au Draco Malefoy qu'il connaissait depuis quelques temps. Cela lui faisait peur. Il hésita et finalement il se jeta à l'eau.

- Malefoy. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé.

Mais Harry n'eut pas de réponse.

- C'est Hermione.

Le serpentard le regarda.

- Elle n'accepte toujours pas.  
- Non…

Il eut un silence

- Elle a voulu me quitter pour m'obliger à choisir.  
- Choisir ?  
- Oui entre elle et mon engagement. Alors c'est moi qui l'ai fait.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et se dit

- C'est pour ça ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Cette nuit, elle venue dans ma chambre affolée et m'a prit la carte sûrement pour te retrouver et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
- J'étais à la tour d'astronomie à réfléchir. Je sais pourquoi elle a fait ça. Mais Potter comprend moi, je ne peux pas me cacher pendant, qu'elle, les autres et toi, vous vous battez.  
- Oui je saisi. Mais pense que c'est la première fois qu'Hermione est amoureuse. Elle a peur.  
- J'en suis conscient... En haut, elle a voulu me parler mais je ne lui pas répondu. J'étais trop en colère. J'avais si mal. Alors je suis parti sans rien faire.  
- Elle est où maintenant ?  
- Je n'en sais rien. Tu sais Potter je… Je l'aime mais je ne peux accepter pas ce qu'elle veut.  
- Je sais. Je lui parlerai. Laisse passer un peu de temps. Elle est têtue mais elle finira par se rendre à la raison. Tu vas faire quoi ?  
- Voir Dumbledore et lui dire que je serai l'espion dont vous avez besoin. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vais enfin faire quelque chose d'utile, que j'aurai décidé par moi-même et où mon père ne m'aura pas obligé.

Harry regarda le jeune homme. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le jeune homme est une telle soif de faire ses preuves sans l'appui de son père en prenant l'opposé de tous les choix de vie qu'on lui avait inculqué. Tant de détermination. Il allait tout risquer pour les aider.

Le survivant ressentit alors de l'admiration pour le fils de mangemort ce qui l'étonna au plus au point.

Harry regarda alors Draco s'éloigner en direction du château.

-o0O0o-

Harry était inquiet pour Hermione c'est alors qu'il se rappela :

- Ginny ! Le rendez-vous.

Draco était déjà à la porte du château quand il croisa un groupe de serpentards dans lequel il y avait Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle.

Lorsque celle-ci l'aperçut, elle se précipita sur lui en lançant des draconichous par ci et des draconichous par là suraigus avant de se coller à lui.

- Lâche moi Pansy. Je n'ai pas le temps.  
- Mais Draconichou…  
- Non.

Il se détacha sans aucune délicatesse et la repoussa.

Pansy ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

Crabbe et Goyle se mirent à rire étant donné qu'ils étaient incapables d'autre chose.

Draco les abandonna et continua son chemin en direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

Hermione dormait toujours.

Ron et Ginny avaient beaucoup discuté.

Ron s'était calmé et avait décidé d'attendre la version complète d'Hermione grâce à la sagesse de sa sœur.

- Donc d'après toi, Draco était aussi déboussolé qu'Hermione quand il t'a percutée.  
- Oui. Tu as déjà vu Draco s'excuser surtout auprès de l'un d'entre nous ?  
- Non, c'est vrai. Mais…  
- Il nous détestait. Enfin jusqu'à présent.  
- Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Il n'y a qu'Hermione et Draco qui ont la réponse. Draco … Hermione… Harry !  
- Quoi Harry ?  
- Le rendez vous.

Ginny ne prit pas le temps d'expliquer à son frère et partit comme une fusée en ouvrant la porte. C'est là qu'il sentit Hermione se réveillait.

Draco était enfin dans le Bureau de Dumbledore et parlait avec lui.

- Etes vous sûr Monsieur Malefoy.  
- Oui professeur.  
- Très bien. Je vais en informer les membres de l'ordre.  
- D'accord.  
- Le professeur Rogue vous apprendra certaines potions et sorts pour votre mission. Pendant ce temps Miss Granger devra s'occuper des rondes seules. Vous lui direz.  
- Bien

Draco répondait comme un robot. Il quitta le directeur pour se rendre dans ses appartements afin d'y attendre Hermione. Malgré sa colère, il continuait à s'inquiéter pour elle.

Harry était dans le hall mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Ginny. Il allait partir quand il entendit une voix l'appeler. Il se retourna. Ginny apparut devant lui toute essoufflée.

- Harry… désolé.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Moi aussi je suis arrivé en retard.  
- Mione… La tour … d'as…  
- Ginny reprend ta respiration.  
- … Ok…  
- J'ai trouvé Mione  
- Moi j'ai trouvé Draco.  
- Qu'est ce qui t'a dit.  
- Tout. Et Mione ?  
- Elle était en haut de la tour avec Ron entrain de pleurer et elle s'est endormie mais sans rien nous expliquer.  
- Ok.  
- Ben dit moi.  
- Non pour l'instant, ce n'est pas le plus important. Il faut qu'elle s'explique avec Draco et pendant ce temps je vous dirai ce qui s'est passé.  
- D'accord.

Harry et Ginny remontèrent donc à la tour d'astronomie.

Harry devait prévenir Hermione que Draco était aller voir Dumbledore et qu'il devait sûrement être dans sa chambre. Elle devait aller s'expliquer calmement avec lui. Mais il n'était pas très sûr que sa meilleure amie garderait réellement son sang froid quand il lui dirait cela. Sachant comment étaient Draco et Hermione au niveau de leur entêtement respectif, rien de bon n'était envisageable.

Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire à Harry : se préparer à la tempête qui s'annonçait à l'horizon.

**-o0O0o-**

Fin du chapitre


	18. Chapter 18

**_Salut à tous,_**

**_J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé une excellente semaine enfin un peu plus que d'habitude _**

**_Voilà la première partie de mon déménagement est réalisée. Là, je serai stable pendant à peu près un mois._**

**_Merci pour vos mots d'encouragements. Ca aide toujours quand on bloque sur un passage ou qu'on a du mal à exprimer une idée. Je remercie mes reviewers ainsi que ceux qui se sont rajoutés._**

**_En attendant vos commentaire bonne lecture._**

_**Enchantra83**_

**_P. S : n'hésitez pas à me posez vos question par mail._**

**-o0O0o-**

**Chapitre18 : **

Hermione était allongée sur son lit. Elle se trouvait dans ce moment entre le rêve et le réveil. Elle sentait la caresse du soleil sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux, qu'elle éprouva à nouveau cette douleur qui lui déchirait le coeur et qu'elle oubliait chaque matin pendant ces quelques secondes d'inconscience. Elle avait cru cauchemarder mais la dure réalité l'avait rattrapée.

Ces quelques instants de paix s'étaient envolés pour faire place à ses mots qui résonnaient toujours dans sa tête : "S'il te plaît, écoute moi !" Mais la seule réponse avait été le silence et puis le serpentard était partit sans un regard.

Une semaine que Draco la fuyait. Quand elle se levait ou se couchait, le jeune homme n'était jamais là.

Hermione pénétra dans la salle de bain et ne reconnut pas son visage dans le miroir. En face d'elle, elle pouvait voir se refléter une jeune fille aux traits tirés avec des yeux rougis et des cernes violacés. Ses cheveux étaient un vaste champ de bataille où de nombreux nœuds avaient trouvé refuge. Elle leva les traces de cette autre terrible nuit d'un coup de baguette puis sortit afin de se rendre en cours.

De l'autre côté de la porte en bois, une personne était attentive au moindre bruit suspect.

Quand il entendit le tableau se refermait, Draco ouvrit la porte pour prendre sa douche à son tour. Il en profita pour se rapprocher de la grande baie vitrée et y jeter un coup d'oeil.

Les élèves passaient en groupe en grande discussion pour certains, en riant pour d'autres.

Comme il aurait aimé être comme eux, insouciant. Mais le préfet en chef savait que ce n'était plus pour lui à présent. C'est là, qu'il reconnut son allure et sa démarche. Hermione passait, sous ses yeux, seule, avec ce vide dans les yeux. La jeune femme avait l'air si triste.

Le serpentard ressentit un pincement au coeur même s'il avait compris les raisons pour lesquelles, elle avait essayé de le pousser à renoncer. Pour lui, il pensait qu'il valait mieux qu'ils ne se remettent pas ensemble. Mais il n'avait pas eu la force de lui expliquer. Car il savait que Hermione lui aurait posé la question : « Savoir si il était amoureux d'elle ».

Le blond savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas pu lui dire un mensonge.

Il valait mieux lui faire mal maintenant plutôt que la gryffondore soit encore plus en danger ou pire qu'il meurt et qu'elle le pleure toute sa vie.

Draco savait, au fond de lui, que cela aurait était égoïste de sa part puis surtout ce n'était pas l'avenir qu'il voulait pour celle dont il était amoureux. Il finit par se rendre dans la salle de bain. Et se lava rapidement à l'eau froide pour conserver ses idées.

Les heures s'enchaînèrent les unes derrières les autres sans grand intérêt ni pour Hermione ni pour Draco.

Le cours de potions allait avoir lieu.

Hermione était déjà dans le couloir. C'était la première fois, qu'il allait se retrouver face à face. La préfette était nerveuse.

Soudain Draco arriva. Il était entouré de Crabbe et Goyle et ne disait aucun mot. Quand il passa à côté d'elle, il ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention puis commença à se moquer d'une serdaigle de seconde année qui passa près de lui.

Hermione ne le reconnaissait plus. Pourquoi tant d'agressivité ?

Le professeur Rogue apparut et les élèves pénétrèrent dans la salle de cours.

**-o0O0o-**

Le cachot, qui n'avait jamais été très chaleureux, dégageait une ambiance encore plus glaciale que d'ordinaire.

L'odeur d'humidité était plus forte que d'ordinaire ce qui faisait faire des grimaces à certains élèves.

La lumière des chandelles était pratiquement inexistante ce qui donnait au professeur Rogue des allures cadavériques. Ses yeux noirs étaient aussi inexpressifs que ceux d'un prédateur monstrueux venu droit des abysses. L'atmosphère était de plus en plus pesante.

Hermione était incapable de se concentrer correctement sur la leçon. Certes la potion était assez facile pour elle mais elle ne cessait de confondre les quantités des différents ingrédients et leur ordre. N'était elle pas la meilleure élève de toute l'école depuis six ans ? Elle était perdue.

Rogue, voyant cela, s'approcha de sa victime. Il n'hésita pas à déverser le flot de réflexions qu'il gardait en général pour Harry ou Neville sur la pauvre rouge et or.

La jeune fille d'habitude au sang froid permanent montra alors toute la panique qui l'avait envahit depuis cet infâme assaut.

Soudain il y eut une explosion. Une fumée verte et nauséabonde se répandit dans la classe. Certains surpris se retournèrent en croyant que c'était Neville mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Rogue se montra encore plus acerbe. Sa voix résonna contre les parois anciennes et grises :

- Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor grâce à Miss Granger pour son incompétence. Apparemment vous avez voulu imiter votre camarade Londubart. Sortez, le cours est fini.

Hermione n'eut aucune réaction et baissa simplement la tête. Tous les serpentards sortirent en riant. Tous sauf un. Elle ne prononça rien même pas à Ron et à Harry. Au lieu d'aller à la salle commune, la jeune fille partit vers le lac en plantant les deux garçons.

Ron voulut la suivre mais Harry lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux rester ici et la laisser un peu seule.

Draco monta dans sa chambre. Il se sentait honteux et malheureux. Pendant la fin du cours, il avait serré ses poings à s'en faire mal afin de ne pas sauter à la gorge du directeur de sa maison.

Comment avait-il pu traité ainsi Hermione ?

Le jeune homme était furieux. Il jeta ses bouquins sur le divan et se colla sur le balcon assis par terre en s'adossant contre le mur, le regard dans le vide. Ses pensées étaient un chaos indescriptible. La seule chose, claire et nette dans son esprit, c'était la mission qu'il devait effectuer pour l'ordre. Il serait temps bientôt.

Le mois de novembre s'effaça et fit place à Décembre. Ce jour-là, la neige tombait. L'ambiance semblait à la fête. Les préparatifs de Noël s'intensifiaient et chacun réfléchissait à ses futurs cadeaux.

Hermione avait repris ses habitudes d'élève studieuse et souriante. Mais au fond elle, un froid immense grandissait un peu plus chaque jour. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'avoir peur. Elle n'en parlait à personne. Elle savait ce qui attendait Draco lors des vacances et elle ne supportait pas cette idée mais la jeune femme s'était résignée au fil du temps.

La préfette avait compris énormément de choses. L'importance que cette action avait pour lui. Son égoïsme à elle et l'entêtement du serpentard ainsi que celui dans lequel elle s'était enfermée. Elle l'aimait tellement. D'ailleurs elle l'aimait toujours.

Pourtant le serpentard, lui, se murait toujours dans son attitude et dans son silence.

Draco, de son côté, luttait de toutes ses forces contre son cœur. Tant de fois, il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, sentir sa peau, caresser ses cheveux … Il en perdait le sommeil mais il ne devait pas céder.

Ron était encore plus joyeux que d'ordinaire. Pour lui, tout était redevenu normal. Les choses étaient à leur place. Cet épisode était juste un accident de parcourt. Il en était persuadé et personne n'aurait pu lui prouver le contraire. Il ne se rendait pas compte du mal être de sa meilleure amie qu'elle tentait vainement de dissimuler.

Harry et Ginny s'inquiétaient de plus en plus. Cela ne pouvait pas durer comme ça. Il fallait un remède à cette impasse. Ils se rendaient bien compte qu'Hermione et Draco courraient au désastre. Draco ne pourrait jamais réussir tant qu'il serait loin d'Hermione. Ils avaient compris que les deux jeunes gens étaient en survis depuis le séparation. Ils étaient leur propre oxygène.

Harry et Ginny s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle sur demande pour discuter et trouver une stratégie à cet état de fait.

- Que peut on faire ? Répéta une fois de plus Ginny en faisant les cents pas.  
- Je n'en sais rien mais ils nous restent que peu de temps et on ne peut pas compter sur Ron pour nous aider.  
- Des fois, je me demande vraiment si nous sommes frère et sœur.  
- Bon comment on fait alors ?

Ginny eut soudain une lueur dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas revu cette expression depuis que les jumeaux étaient partis au cours de la cinquième année en transformant le couloir en marécage.

Avait elle trouvé une idée ?

- Quoi ? S'exclama Harry.  
- Je crois qu'on va leur jouer un tour à la façon des jumeaux Weasley ! Dit elle fièrement.

Harry resta interloquer.

- A la George et Fred ?  
- Ouiiiiiiiiiiii !

Ginny lui exposa alors son plan.

- Génial. C'est vraiment une idée digne de tes frères. Ils seraient vraiment très fier de toi s'ils étaient encore à l'école.

Ginny s'était mise à rougir lorsque Harry s'était rapproché d'elle en ajoutant cela. Il avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Son cœur s'était accéléré. Pourtant ce n'était pas le moment de se laisse aller à ses propres émotions.

Est-ce qu'un jour, il remarquerait ses sentiments pour lui ?

Elle chassa très vite cette idée.

- On agit quand ?  
- Dés demain.  
- D'accord.

**-o0O0o-**

**_Fin du chapitre ! Passez une bonne semaine et à très bientôt pour la suite. pensez à visiter mon site sur Harry Potter ( http/janyespace.free.fr)_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Bonsoir à tous,_**

**_Je tenais à dire merci aux personnes qui lisent mon histoire et me laissent des reviews. Cela me fait très plaisir et m'en encourage à publier la suite._**

_**Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser et j'essaierai d'y répondre.**_

_**En attendant bonne lecture**_

**-o0O0o-**

**Chapitre 19 : Action**

Toute la nuit, Ginny n'avait pu dormir. Elle analysait chaque détail du plan qu'elle avait imaginé plutôt dans la journée et visualisait la scène au ralentit. Elle avait persuadé Harry que ça marcherait mais au fond d'elle le doute la tenaillait. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se dire que se serait quitte ou double. Elle avait voulu agir rapidement car dimanche s'était le départ de la plus part des élèves dans leur famille pour les fêtes de fin d'années donc celui de Draco. Elle n'attendit même pas le levé du soleil et alla réveiller Harry afin de tout mettre en place.

Ginny pénétra doucement dans le dortoir des garçons. Elle passa entre les lits et lentement, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du survivant en lui soufflant :

- Harry ! Lève toi c'est le moment.  
- Hummmmm. Encore cinq petites minutes.  
- Harry, on n'a pas le temps de jouer.  
- Ginny. Disait il en marmonnant.

Alors la jeune fille d'un coup sec tira la couverture. Mais ce qu'elle vit elle ne s'y attendait.

La scène était simple.

Harry dormait seulement avec un short enfin si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et elle se retourna vivement en balbutiant

- Pardon.

Harry ne dit rien. Seul un sourire apparut sur son visage en voyant la gêne de la jeune fille rousse.

- Chute ! Sinon les autres vont se réveiller et je n'ai pas envie que mon frère me trouve ici. Parano comme il est, il imaginera des choses et nous serons dans de beaux draps.

Harry finit par se lever et enfila rapidement son jeans et sweet.

- C'est bon. Go.

Ils descendirent rapidement dans la salle commune.

- Dis moi tu as tout ?  
- Non, il faut passer dans la réserve de Rogue pour récupérer un ou deux ingrédients et filait là- haut ensuite.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait.

Ils se retrouvèrent à déambuler dans les couloirs, faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller les tableaux qui dormaient et étaient assez mécontent de lumos qui sortait de la baguette des élèves.

A chaque bruit, le cœur des deux jeunes gens battaient de plus en plus fort. Un mélange d'excitation et de peur parcourrait leur corps. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte noire de la réserve du cours de potion.

L'endroit paraissait encore plus sinistre qu'en plein jour. Harry fit un geste de sa baguette en prononçant son halomora. L'entrave de bois s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant. Ginny s'y engouffra suivit de son compagnon.

- Aide moi à grimper s'il te plaît.  
- D'accord.

La jeune fille se retrouva rapidement hisser sur les épaules du brun.

- Tu le vois.  
- Oui. Ne bouge pas. J'y suis presque.

Au moment où elle attrapa l'ingrédient, Ginny perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur Harry en tenant le flacon en l'air afin qu'il ne se casse pas.

- Aie….  
- Harry ça va ?  
- Oui mais j'aurais droit à une belle bosse.  
- Dis toi que c'est pour la bonne cause.

Ginny se mit à rire tandis qu'Harry se relevait en se frottant.

- Il est temps d'aller à leur dortoir avant qu'ils ne sortent. Tu sais ce qu'ils nous restent à faire ? Demanda la jeune fille tel un général.

- Oui, chef.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de répondre ainsi.

- c'n'est vraiment pas le moment. Tu feras tes imbécillités plus tard quand tout sera réglé.

Harry baissa la tête. Ils commencèrent à prendre les différents couloirs qui les mèneraient jusqu'à leur but. Une fois devant le tableau qui dissimulait l'entrée, Ginny prononça le mot de passe.

- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Harry.  
- Je le sais c'est tout.

Harry était impressionné par les capacités de Ginny. Malgré l'apparence de jeune fille frêle qu'elle avait, il comprit vite qu'elle était très capable de se débrouiller et était pleines de ressources autant que les jumeaux.

Le tableau pivota pour les laisser passer. Tout était étrangement calme à l'intérieur.

- Harry insonorise la pièce comme ça je prépare la potion.  
- Et ensuite ?  
- Tu fais le guet et je t'appelle quand j'ai besoin de toi.  
- D'accord.

Ginny commença à mettre le chaudron dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Elle jeta deux ou trois herbes avec un liquide vert et visqueux ainsi que une fleur rouge et blanche. Elle mélangea le tout.

Au bout de dix minutes la potion prit une couleur mauve.

- Harry maintenant.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille se rapprocha. Ils prirent chacun un bout de parchemin où ils avaient écrit le nom de Draco et d'Hermione. Ils les jetèrent dans le chaudron en récitant :

- Flora Actium Pora. Pour que soit recoller ce qui a été brisé, que la magie à cet instant prenne effet. Que le sort ne s'efface que lorsque tout sera remis en place.

Une petite explosion se fit entendre.

- Tu crois que ça a marché.  
- On verra bien demain. Si ils sont présents en cours... En tout cas, ils seront obligés de rester ici et ils devront communiquer. Pas même Dumbledore ne pourra les faire sortir. Ils ne te restent plus qu'une chose à faire.  
- Quoi ?  
- Attendre.

Ginny et Harry se dépêchèrent de tout remettre en place et de faire disparaître les preuves de leur passage. Ils sortirent rapidement afin de retourner au dortoir ni vu ni connu.

Les premiers rayons de soleil apparurent.

Ce fut Hermione qui sortit la première de sa chambre. Elle lança un coup d'œil vers la porte de Draco comme chaque matin sans trop d'espoir. Elle entama une fois de plus le rituel habituel de ces dernières semaines. C'est-à-dire un sort pour effacer les traces de la nuit et une douche pour rester éveillée. Ayant fini, elle se dirigea vers le tableau comme d'habitude mais au moment de sortir rien ne se passa. La jeune femme essaya encore une fois mais impossible.

Le tableau ne s'ouvrait pas.

La gryffondore prit alors sa baguette et prononça un à un tous les sorts, du plus simple au plus compliqué, permettant de créer une entrée mais aucun mouvement. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Hermione, à contre cœur, alla s'asseoir dans le canapé en attendant que Draco sorte de sa chambre. Peut-être aurait-il une explication à tout ceci ?

Le jeune homme était debout derrière sa porte et attendait le signal du départ de la gryffondore.

Plus d'une demi heure s'était écoulée.

Aucun son ne s'était fait entendre de la salle commune. Si il continuait à attendre, il serait en retard. Il décida de franchir son mur de protection même si il était conscient qu'il se retrouverait peut-être face à elle.

Après tout, il ne pourrait pas agir comme ça indéfiniment.

Draco, franchissant le seuil, se retrouva nez à nez avec Hermione.

Il ne lui adressa ni un regard ni la parole et elle fit de même.

Elle attendait. Il se dirigea donc vers le tableau et au moment de le franchir, rien.

Le jeune homme blond aux yeux métalliques se tourna vers la jeune fille miel au regard chocolat.

Le silence était pesant.

Chacun essayait de deviner l'autre. C'est lui qui rompit cet état.

- Qu'as-tu fait Granger ? Le ton se voulait distant et acerbe.  
- Moi ? Mais rien. C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser cette question. C'est tout a fait ton style ce genre de plaisanterie.  
- Biensur ! Je n'ai que ça à faire.

Malgré les circonstances, l'un cria sur l'autre sans l'écouter et vis et versa. L'accusant de tous les mots de la terre.

Draco avait peur de perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Elle était si belle. Non il devait être dur avec afin qu'elle le déteste. Alors il finit par lâcher ses mots terribles.

- Comment ai-je pu tomber amoureux d'une fille comme toi.

Quand Hermione entendit cela, elle n'eut plus aucune réaction. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle se laissa tomber par terre sans aucun autre mouvement.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Draco s'arrêta net. Il s'approcha d'elle. Il voulut poser sa main sur son épaule mais elle le repoussa violement.

- Ne me touche surtout pas.

Quand il vit son regard empli de haine pour lui, il éprouva une douleur encore pire que la mort. Il ne lui parla plus.

Pendant un moment, il retourna sa frustration, la colère qu'il éprouvait contre lui-même, sur le tableau qui refusait toujours de s'ouvrir.

Hermione s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même et se berçait pour calmer ce dernier coup de poignard qui avait définitive détruit son âme.

Draco se dirigea vers le mur du fond de leur salle commune. Il signala le problème à l'ancien directeur qui occupait la toile en lui demandant de prévenir uniquement le professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier le fit immédiatement.

En attendant l'arrivée du directeur, Draco regardait de temps en temps vers Hermione. Il se sentait coupable de ce qui lui avait dit. Mais surtout la chose qu'il l'obsédait était le regard de la rouge et or de tout à l'heure. Jamais il l'avait vu comme ça. Il ne savait plus quoi faire….

Une voix se fit entendre de l'autre côté du tableau.

- Monsieur Malefoy, Mademoiselle Granger, vous êtes là.  
- Oui professeur.  
- Est-ce que quelqu'un est blessé ?  
- Non

Quand elle entendit cela Hermione eut un haut le cœur. Non elle n'était pas blessée mais il avait fait pire. Il l'avait détruite à l'intérieur.

Draco expliqua alors ce qui était arrivé ce matin et le fait qu'il ne pouvait sortir.

Dumbledore comprit rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une attaque de Voldemort ou de ses mangemorts. Il avait bien une petite idée mais le doute subsistait. Il essaya quelque incantation mais tout ce qu'il put obtenir fut des éclairs mauves.

- Monsieur Malefoy, je crains de ne pouvoir rien faire pour l'instant. Je pense que vous allez rester ici jusqu'à ce que j'éclaircie un point.  
- Très bien.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je dirai aux professeurs que je vous ai dispensé de cours aujourd'hui pour effectuer un travail en rapport avec votre poste.  
- Bon

Dans la grande salle, il y avait un vacarme impressionnant. L'effervescence des vacances se faisait ressentir et le calme n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Pourtant quand le directeur de Poudlard fit son apparition, au petit déjeuner, le silence se fit.

Ginny et Harry lançaient des coups d'œil furtif vers la table des serpentards.

Hermione n'était pas au petit déjeuner, cela ne certifiait pas que leur plan ait marché. Mais Draco absent à sa table, leur donner tout l'espoir de la terre.

Ron lui ne pensait qu'à s'empifrer de petit pain au chocolat et de jus de citrouille.

Quand le vieu sorcier passa près d'eux, il les scruta avec un étrange sourire comme si avait été déjà au courant de leur petit manigance.

Les deux gryffondors ne se sentirent pas à l'aise à cette idée. Après tous, ils risquaient gros vu toutes les infractions commises aux règlements : Sortir du dortoir en pleine nuit, voler des ingrédients, s'introduire dans une salle commune qui n'ait pas la leur, magie en dehors des cours.

Tout cela aurait pu les conduire à l'expulsion pure et simple mais…

Draco avait finit par s'asseoir sur le divan. Sa tête posait entre ses mains. Il se maudissait de toutes les imbécillités qu'il avait dit à Hermione. C'était la seule personne qu'il avait jamais aimé et là, il avait pris conscience de l'être qu'il pouvait être. Il fallait qu'il agisse. Cela ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi. Après tout, il allait risquer sa vie uniquement pour elle. Parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était près à tout simplement pour la voir sourire.

Il se leva bien déterminer à agir.

**-o0O0o-**

**_Fin du second chapitre. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine._**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Salut à tous**_

**_Je tenais à dire merci aux personnes qui lisent mon histoire et ceux qui me laisse des reviews. Cela m'a fait très plaisir et m'a encouragée à publier la suite._**

_**Alors il se peut que je mette un peu de temps à publier le prochain chapitre car la dernière étape du déménagement commence (Le grand départ pour la Normandie). Donc vous aurez le prochain chapitre avant la fin Juillet. Mais je suis sûre que vous m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.**_

_**Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser et j'essaierai d'y répondre.**_

**_Vous pouvez aussi aller visiter mon site internet (_****_http/janyespace.free.fr_****_) dessus vous trouverez le forum La Vie de Harry Potter faites y un tour si ça vous dit_**

_**En attendant bonne lecture**_

**-o0O0o-**

**Chapitre 20 : Action et Temps**

Hermione était toujours dans son coin quand elle vit Draco se rapprochait. Elle se leva rapidement en s'appuyant pour s'aider. Il avait un pas sur. Pour la première fois, depuis le début de leur histoire, elle eut peur de cet homme. L'unique chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : fuir. La seule issue : la salle de bain. Elle courut aussi vite que son état le lui permit encore assommer par ses terribles mots et s'y enferma en l'évitant de peu.

Le jeune blond aux yeux métalliques fut surpris. Cela le mit hors de lui. Il était en rage et ne cessait de se répéter qu'est ce que j'ai fait. Il frappa doucement à la porte.

- Mione

Rien ne se passa.

- Mione, ouvre moi. Je t'en prie. On doit parler.

Il resta là devant cette porte désespérément close et silencieuse.

Hermione avait reculé jusqu'au fond contre le mur. Secouant frénétiquement la tête sans que sa voix ne puisse sortir de sa gorge. Une foule de mots, de sons, se mélangeait dans son esprit. Etait ce bien le même garçon qui lui avait déclaré sa flamme. Celui qui obsédait ses pensées. Pour qui elle aurait pu aller n'importe où et faire n'importe quoi. Non, c'était impossible. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait été idiote. Ce n'était que de belles paroles. Les larmes ne semblaient pas se tarir. Elle finit par s'endormir sur le sol aussi froid que son cœur.

Draco, assis dans le fauteuil en face, avait comprit que son insistance auprès d'Hermione ne servait à rien. Il fallait qu'il attende. Aucune autre possibilité ne s'offrait à lui.

Harry, Ginny et Ron terminaient leur petit déjeuner. Ils se rendirent en cours lorsque le professeur McGonagall les interpella

- Ah ! Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Weasley ainsi que vous Mademoiselle, je voulais vous voir. Le professeur Dumbledore désirerait s'entretenir avec vous dans son bureau immédiatement.  
- Très bien professeur. Répondit Ron surprit.

Harry et Ginny se scrutèrent ce qui en disait bien plus long sur ce qu'ils savaient à ce sujet. Ron lui essayait de se maintenir à la surface des événements en se tournant vers eux.

- Vous savez pourquoi vous ?  
- Aucune idée. Dirent Ginny suivit d'Harry en baissant le regard.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la gargouille. Une fois devant, ils n'eurent pas besoin de prononcer le mot de passe que cette dernière tournoya. Ils grimpèrent les marches.

- Entrez jeunes gens.  
- Professeur…

Dumbledore n'attendit pas et entra dans le vif du sujet.

- Dite moi à qui, M Malefoy et Melle Granger doivent leur isolement forcé ?  
- Hein ? Fit Ron.

Harry évita de croiser les yeux du jeune roux qui s'énervait tandis que Ginny cherchait une explication à fournir.

- Je vois. Ajouta le vieu sorcier.

Puis avec un élan de courage, elle déclara avec de la panique dans sa voix

- Professeur, comprenez. On ne pouvait…  
- Tout est de ma faute monsieur. Intervint Harry.  
- Mais responsable de quoi ? S'acharnait à répéter le rouquin.

Dumbledore regardant Ginny demanda

- Je présume qu'il n'y a pas de contre sort pour rompre le charme  
- C'était le but.

L'homme se mit à sourire. Vraiment il était très fier de l'ingéniosité de ses élèves. Ron lui ne saisissait pas un mot.

- Quelle imagination Melle Weasley digne de vos frères jumeaux. Apparemment l'humour est de famille.

Ginny devint aussitôt cramoisi

- De ce fait, M Potter et vous iraient tout expliquer à nos deux préfets en chef. N'est ce pas ?  
- Oui professeur.  
- Quand à vous M Weasley, vous pouvez vous rendre en cours mais pas un mot de tout ceci.  
- Bien monsieur.

Les trois gryffondors sortirent. Ron venait d'assimiler quelques informations et comprenait ce que sa sœur et son meilleur ami tentait de faire ce qui le mit dans une fureur noire. Comment avait il pu décider ça sans lui. Cela le rendait fou de colère. Il était tellement hors de lui qu'il accéléra le pas sans décrocher un mot et en crispant grandement sa mâchoire. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

Harry et Ginny allèrent dans la salle commune. Il devait réfléchir. Comment allaient ils expliquer leur décision à Hermione mais surtout Draco. La partie n'était pas évidente et il faudrait faire preuve d'une grande adresse pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de l'un et de l'autre. Comment éviter cette première tempête qui menaçait, sans oublier l'autre qui était déjà en bonne voie. Deux réactions possibles. Soit ils ne leurs en voudraient pas, soit ils seraient condamner à mort. Biensur au sens figuré.

Draco n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Il n'y avait pas de mouvement d'Hermione depuis près de trois heures à présent. Il en avait assez de rester ainsi. La patience n'était pas la première vertu d'un Malefoy. Il se décida de forcer la porte. Qu'importe l'accueil que lui réservait la rouge et or. Sa détermination s'affichait sur son visage. Au moins, il serait face à face et obliger de discuter. Il leva sa baguette et fit un geste sec. La porte trembla. Rien. Il recommença maintenant toute sa puissance dans son mouvement. Elle s'ouvrit enfin.

Le serpentard s'approcha et il la vit par terre. Sur son visage, il y avait encore les traces des sillons laissés par ses larmes. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés autour d'elle. Il était hypnotisé par sa beauté. Il sentit alors une envie irrésistible. Il devait l'embrasser. C'était la seule qui existait pour lui. La seule qui avait su lui montrer ce qu'était l'amour. Il s'agenouilla et l'observa encore et encore. Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec un mélange de douceur et de passion. Il ne se contrôlait plus.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et le repoussa avec ses mains.

- Comment oses tu ?

Mais Draco ne répondit pas et l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle voulut se dégager mais elle n'en avait plus la force ni la volonté. Il se décolla doucement.

- Tu me pardonnes ?

Elle ne dit rien.

- Mione ?

Ses yeux se mouillèrent.

- Pourquoi pleures tu ?

Avec toute la simplicité du monde, Hermione lui répondit

- Parce que j'ai peur pour toi. Parce que je ne supporterai pas te perdre. Parce que je t'aime…

Cet instant de vérité bouleversa le jeune homme. Son coeur se mit plus fort à cogner dans sa poitrine. Il la souleva tel une jeune mariée.

- Mione. Tu ne perdras pas. Mais accepte mon choix.

La jeune fille savait qu'il avait raison. D'ailleurs elle entendait encore les mots d'Harry sur son propre choix à elle. N'avait elle pas fait ce qui lui semblait être son devoir ? Si. Elle se rappelait aussi la réaction des parents de Ron sur sa décision. Ils avaient peur eux aussi mais s'étaient résignés. Et ses propres parents ? D'accord ils n'avaient pas tout comprit sauf une chose c'est que leur fille risquait sa vie. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils ne l'envoyaient plus à Poudlard.

- Je ne sais pas. Laisse moi du temps.

Elle descendit de ses bras pour se diriger vers la porte de la salle de bain. Juste avant de disparaître, elle se tourna et lui sourit. Draco sentit son cœur battre. L'espoir venait de renaître…

**-o0O0o-**

Ginny et Harry n'avaient toujours pas trouvé un angle d'approche qui ne déclencherait pas une guerre. Ils avaient essayé d'imaginer chacun à leur tour la scène mais à chaque fois celle-ci finissait en fiasco avec la colère des deux jeunes gens contre eux.

- Comment va-t-on faire ? Ne cessait de répéter la rouquine.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être tout simplement leur dire la vérité nue sans chercher de détour.

- Tu crois vraiment ?

- C'est la seule idée correcte que j'ai.

- Et on fait quoi pour Ron ?

- Une tempête à la fois. Pour l'instant il est en cours.

- Mais…

- Ginny ne t'inquiète pas.

En disant cela, il avait posé sa main sur celle de la jeune fille en plongeant son regard. Et pour la première fois, il y aperçut quelque chose de différent.

Ginny s'empressa de l'enlever tellement se contact la troublait. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée qui crépitait. Malgré le froid qui régnait au dehors, à l'intérieur de son corps, un brasier s'était intensifié. Harry resta sur le canapé ne sachant trop quoi faire.

- Bon on va leur parler quand ?

Le jeune homme fut tiré de ses pensées.

- Ce soir. Lorsque tout le monde mangera. Au moins ils auront eu assez de temps. En espérant que notre idée est fonctionnait d'ici là.

- Et en attendant, on fait quoi ?

- On va en cours ?

- D'accord.

- On se retrouve ici à la fin de la journée et on ira voir ensuite Hermione et Draco.

Ginny avait été surprise par l'emploi du prénom de Draco par Harry. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle l'entendait l'appeler la fouine ou Malefoy, qu'elle avait ouvert de grands yeux. D'ailleurs, un sourire amusé était apparu sur ses lèvres légèrement brillantes. Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi. Ils se séparèrent pour retrouver chacun leur année.

Ron suivait distraitement les cours. Il ne cessait de sentir la colère qui bouillonnait en lui contre Ginny et Harry. Comment avaient ils osé le trahir à ce point. Jamais il ne pourrait leur pardonner. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Il continua à entasser de la terre violement sous le regard du professeur Chourave qui s'inquiétait.

Le jeune homme pensait aussi à Hermione. Si Malefoy lui faisait encore du mal, il n'attendrait pas la guerre mais le tuerait de ses propres mains. A cet instant, La main du professeur se posa sur épaule, le faisant sursauter et envoyer toute sa pelleté sur le pauvre Neville qui avait seulement le malheur de se trouver en face de lui.

Toute l'assistance se mit à pouffer de rire. Ron lui était confus et s'excusa envers le garçon qui avait fait les frais de sa mauvaise humeur.

Draco était dans sa chambre allongé sur son lit. Il entendait les mots d'Hermione résonnaient dans sa tête. Du temps, du temps. Mais combien ? Depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé, il n'avait qu'une envie, recommençait. Ses décisions s'étaient évanouies en même temps que sa volonté.

Cet échange avait réveillé son cœur et il comprenait qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus vivre sans elle. On aurait dit qu'il l'avait su depuis toujours. Pourtant cet état de fait venait juste de se dévoiler à lui. Il venait de prendre une importante décision. Si il survivait à toute cette folie, à la guerre et à son père, il l'épouserait sans attendre. Mais il garderait ce projet pour lui. Il ne voulait pas enchaîner la jeune fille si il mourrait.

Hermione était dans sa chambre. Adossait dans un coin. Elle réfléchissait aux derniers événements. Elle ne cessait de repasser un de ses doigts sur ses lèvres afin de conserver la chaleur du baiser. Ses yeux étaient dans le vague. A cet instant, elle n'était plus à Poudlard mais au pays des songes. Réellement, elle était consciente que toute la distance qui s'était créée entre eux venait de fondre comme neige au soleil. Aussi bien de son côté comme de celui de Draco.

Cela faisait des jours qu'elle espérait cela. Elle lui avait dit de lui laisser du temps mais est ce que cela serait possible. Elle savait que bientôt la guerre éclaterait et qu'il y aurait des morts. Peut-être ses amis. Peut-être elle ou Peut-être … lui. Avait elle le droit de le faire attendre. Que lui aurait dit sa mère…

_Ma chérie. Je sais que je ne comprends pas tout en ce qui concerne le conflit du monde de la magie. Mais l'amour, que ce soit sorcier ou moldue, c'est pareil. Ne repense pas aux querelles, aux mots prononcés pour faire mal à l'autre. Mais pose toi plutôt cette question, l'aimes tu ? _

Puis ce fut la voix d'Harry qui l'encourageait à courir vers Draco sans perdre de temps en lui disant qu'elle avait de la chance d'aimer à ce point et d'être aimée.

Ensuite elle pensa à Ginny Combien de fois son amie, lui avait répété que le temps était une chose précieuse qui filait bien trop vite et qui s'écoulait sans que jamais personne ne puisse l'arrêter ou le rattraper. Qu'il fallait vivre chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier car on ne savait pas de quoi l'avenir serait fait…

A ce moment, elle su.

Hermione se leva en courant vers la chambre de Draco. Elle l'ouvrit sans frapper et s'arrêta net. Elle le vit étonné sur son lit. Il se leva. Sans plus perdre de temps, elle se jeta dans ses bras et lui répéta.

- Ne me laisse plus jamais perdre de temps en te quittant. Jure le moi.

- Jurez.

Draco la serra contre lui et déposa un fougueux baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Plus rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer. Ils le savaient.

Draco et Hermione s'allongèrent sur le lit. La gryffondore callait contre le torse musclé du serpentard qui caressait tendrement ses cheveux. Ils restaient là, interdits, dans le silence. Et pourtant, jamais ils n'avaient autant échangé. C'était un de ces moments précieux que la vie vous offre. Quelques minutes de bonheur qui vous réchauffe l'âme et le cœur et vous aident à tenir dans les périodes sombres du temps qui s'écoule.

Arrivée en cours de potion, Harry voulut s'asseoir à côté de Ron qui ne le regarda pas. Celui-ci posa ses affaires sur la chaise vide signe qu'il voulait rester seul. Le survivant n'insista pas et rejoignit Neville.

Rogue n'avait rien raté de la scène et une espèce de grimace de satisfaction se dessina sur sa figure. Il fut encore plus acerbe avec les gryffondore, retirant même des points à Ron pour inattention ce qui ne calma pas intérieur le rouquin.

La soirée allait être très dure.

La fin de la torture sonna. Ron n'attendit pas et s'en alla sans jeter un coup d'œil à Harry. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas le moment des états d'âme pour lui. Il devait retrouver Ginny pour se rendre aux appartements D'Hermione et de Draco.

La jeune fille rousse s'était empressée de partir de la serre numéro 4 pour retrouver le garçon qui faisait battre son cœur en secret. Elle avait un peu peur. Elle savait qu'il avait vu quelque chose mais ce n'était pas le moment qu'il comprenne qu'elle l'aimait. Non, il y avait d'autres choses plus urgentes à régler.

Harry était déjà devant le portrait de la grosse dame et guettait l'arrivée de Ginny. Quand il l'aperçut, il s'avança jusqu'à elle et l'entraîna en direction de l'étage des préfets en chef. Son pas tait rapide et il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il la tirait par la main ce qui avait cogné, le cœur de la rouquine, encore plus fort. Une fois devant le tableau, ils s'arrêtèrent. Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et lui demanda avec un détermination intense.

- Préte ?

- Préte.

Ginny souffla le mot de passe.

Le tableau pivota. Si ils passaient tous les deux maintenant c'est que le sort avait marché.

Ils prirent une grande respiration et avancèrent.

Aucune barrière se manifesta et la joie fit place à l'inquiétude d'avant.

Ils appelèrent alors Hermione sans bouger du salon.

**-o0O0o-**

**A bientôt**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Salut à tous,**_

_**Voilà le nouveau chapitre qu'il s'est fait beaucoup attendre. Je vous remercie déjà de votre patience. **_

_**En ce qui concerne la publication de ma fic. Je vais devoir passer de toutes les semaines à tous les quinze jours. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire dans ma nouvelle maison mais surtout j'ai repris le travail et mes horaires sont hard vacances obliges.**_

_**Sinon j'espère que l'histoire vous passionne toujours autant. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos questions, suggestions ou commentaires.**_

**_Pensez à visiter mon site internet Le monde parallèle de Harry Potter ( _****_janyespace.free.fr _****_), j'ai ajouté de nouvelles vidéos de ma composition. _**

**_Il y en a une que je vous conseille particulièrement, elle est sur Draco/ Hermione (Amour impossible). Je pense qu'elle reflète tout a fait ce que je pense de ce couple et que les paroles leurs vont très bien surtout qu'elle sont en français._**

_**En attendant bonne lecture**_

_**Enchantra83**_

**-o0O0o-**

**Chapitre 21 :L'histoire se joue**

Hermione entendit la voix de ses amis. Elle se releva rapidement en essayant de remettre en peu d'ordre dans sa tenue. Mais sans baguette, c'était plutôt difficile.

Draco lui était partagé entre deux sentiments envers les conspirateurs : Les remercier ou les tuer.

Quand Hermione apparut, un sourire radieux sur son visage, Harry et Ginny furent aux anges. Ils essayèrent de cacher leur mine réjouit en gardant un aspect solennelle mais c'était bien trop difficile sauf quand Draco apparut derrière la jeune femme.

- C'est donc à vous que nous devons tout cela ? Dit Hermione avec une pointe de taquinerie

- Oui… Répondit Ginny en observant le comportement de Draco.

- Mais si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est à moi. Ajouta aussitôt Harry en s'avançant protégeant ainsi la jeune fille.

- Potter ! Toujours toi ! Que pourrai-je bien vous faire ?

A cet instant, Hermione se retourna et fixant le serpentard.

- Je pense qu'un merci serait déjà un bon début. Non ?

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Alors puisque Hermione en a décidé ainsi merci.

Les deux jeunes gens poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

- Je suppose Ginny que c'est toi qui a trouvé ce sort ?

- Oui Dit elle malicieusement. Dans les vieux livres que tu m'avais montrée dans la réserve.

- A donc c'est de ta faute si nous avons été coincée. Dit Draco avec son sourire charmeur envers sa petite amie.

- Oui et non.

- En tout cas, si tu avais vu Ginny lançait le sort, on aurait dit toi….

Les quatre jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire sur cette dernière réflexion.

-Maintenant, il va falloir s'expliquer avec mon frère. Et là c'est tout autre chose.

- Oui dit Harry en soufflant. Têtu comme il est, je vais en baver comme lors de la coupe des trois sorciers. Pendant un moment, il avait refusé de m'adresser la parole.

- Harry, je te préviens de suite, il est hors de question que je refasse l'intermédiaire entre vous. Je ne suis toujours pas un hibou.

Draco regarda interloqué Hermione. Dire qu'à cette époque ils étaient les pires ennemis de la terre. Tant de choses avaient changé depuis cette époque. Dire que dans deux jours, ils allaient retourner au manoir familial pour accomplir sa mission.

Un air de préoccupation passa quelques secondes dans ses yeux. Seul Harry l'avait vu. Il la connaissait que trop. Par moment, il avait les mêmes expressions que le jeune homme blond. Pour lui aussi, les choses allaient s'accélérer. Voldemort se manifesterait de nouveau d'ici peu et ce ne sera pour lui offrir le thé mais pour l'ôter définitivement de son chemin vers le pouvoir.

- Bon je pense que Dumbledore sera ravi de vous voir au repas. Il est temps d'y aller.

- Allez devant, moi je reste avec Ginny pour me préparer.

- Déjà tu veux me quitter à nouveau ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce ne sera plus jamais d'actualité.

Hermione embrassa tendrement Draco qui partit.

Ron était prêt du lac. Il jetait des pierres faisant des cercles à la surface de l'eau. Il ne décolérait pas. Il était si sûr que Malefoy ferait du mal à Hermione. Ne l'avait il pas dit dés qu'elle leurs avait annoncés sa relation avec le serpentard. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il pouvait avoir tord. Le blond en serait trop content.

Depuis toujours, ils s'étaient opposés violemment ouvertement depuis que la fouine avait insultée la jeune fille en l'appelant sang de bourbe. Et là, on lui demandait de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et d'accepter les choses.

Hors de question...

Et puis Harry qui soutenait cette situation en plus avec l'aide de sa sœur. Là s'en était trop pour lui.

Mais où allait le monde…

Il ne manquerait plus que Voldemort se transforme en gentil marchand de bonbons !

C'est à ce moment, que l'estomac du jeune roux se manifesta. Il était plus que temps d'aller manger d'après lui.

Ron y alla avec la ferme intention de montrer qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis envers les choses qui venaient de se dérouler.

Dans le château, l'ambiance de Noël se faisait ressentir. Le sapin dans le hall était plus magnifique que les autres années et le professeur Flitwick avait innové en mettant au point un sort qui permettait à chaque élève de Poudlard de pourvoir laisser un message dans la décoration d'un autre élève cependant il ne pourrait les recevoir que le jour de Noël.

Ginny parlait avec Hermione. Elle lui disait combien elle était heureuse que tout se soit arrangé entre Draco et elle. Mais une tristesse quand même présente dans les yeux de la préfette.

- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien.

- Allons Hermione, je te connais bien. Je vois bine que quelque chose te mîne.

- J'ai peur.

- Pour Draco ?

- Oui, j'ai peur que son père arrive à savoir la vérité sur nous et sur son changement de camps.

- Mais Hermione, Draco est grand sorcier aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il connaît beaucoup de sors qui pourront l'aider vu le milieu où il a évolué.

- Oui. Mais tu sais cette sensation qu'on éprouve au fond de soi quand l'être aimé est en danger…

Ginny ne parla plus. Oui elle l'avait trop souvent ressenti lorsque Harry avec son frère et son amie, partaient en catimini pour se confronter aux spires de Voldemort ou à lui-même sans que personne ne soit au courant.

- Ginny, ça va ?

- Oui. Excuses moi.

- Je vois que toi aussi, tu te fais du souci.

- Oui mais pour l'instant, c'est pas important.

- Ginny laisse moi te donner un conseil qu'on m'a donnée il n'y a pas si longtemps.

- Lequel ?

- Ne perds pas de temps. Je ne veux pas te faire peur. Mais la vie est courte surtout pour nous. Avec la guerre imminente, je pense que tu devrais lui dire que tu l'aimes.

- A qui ?

- A Harry !

- Mais…

- Ginny si tu continues à attendre le bon moment pour le faire, tu risques de le perdre.

- Mione, je ne me sens pas le droit de lui mettre la pression. Imagine je lui dis et pour lui ce n'est pas le cas.

- Je connais une personne qui m'a dit un jour qu'il fallait toujours suivre son cœur.

A cet instant, Ginny fixa Hermione droit dans les yeux. La personne c'était elle. C'était lorsque Hermione était en pleine dépression pendant sa séparation avec le serpentard. Ginny avait eu une longue conversation et la rouquine avait poussé son amie à parler à Draco. Elle lui avait dit :

- …Même si ça a échoué, au moins tu auras suivi ton cœur et c'est ça le plus important. Il faut toujours être honnête envers soi…

La petite gryffondore fit un sourire et répondit :

- Je te promets, je lui dirai.

Hermione, sur d'elle, avait ajouté un peu plus de pression sur les épaules de son amie en surenchérissant.

- Avant qu'on parte. Sinon je te promets que j'y mettrai mon grain de sel quand nous serons tous réunis pour fêter Noël au Square Grimmaud.

Ginny était restée sans voix en regardant son amie partir. Hermione la surprenait.

**-o0O0o-**

L'avant dernière journée, c'était écoulée trop rapidement.

Hermione était anxieuse. Elle s'inquiétait pour Draco qui essayait de la rassurer avec l'aide de Harry et Ginny.

Ron lui ne décrochait pas un mot ni à sa sœur, ni à Harry et encore moi à la préfette. Il avait décidé de se murer dans le mutisme afin de faire pression sur les trois autres. Mais son entreprise échouait totalement.

Ginny, elle était nerveuse.

Il ne lui restait plus que ce soir pour parler à Harry. Elle savait très bien que la préfette en chef tiendrait sa promesse à ce sujet vu sa détermination.

La rousse ne savait pas comment aborder la question. Elle, soumise à une intense réflexion, arpentait le couloir qui menait à la classe de divination quand elle percuta Draco de plein fouet. Ce dernier était accompagné de ses deux gorilles et de son pot de colle à titrer.

- Et…

- Je…

- Tait toi ! Laissez-nous, vous autres. Je dois régler mes comptes avec elle .L'interrompit le préfet

- Attends… Ajouta Pansy

- Je ne tolère pas qu'une petite prétentieuse de Gryffondor me souille.

- Mais Draconichou…

- Quoi tu discutes mes ordres Pansy ? Et cesse de m'appeler comme cela !

Les trois serpentards s'éloignèrent. Il attendit un instant que le couloir soit désert.

- Désolé pour cette comédie. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

- Non. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser je ne faisais pas attention.

- Ca ne vas pas on dirait. Tu as un problème ? Je peux t'aider ?

Ginny hésitait. Accepter Malefoy était une chose. Lui parler encore une autre. Mais de là à se confier à lui, dépasser de beaucoup les échanges qu'il y avait entre eux pour le moment.

- Euh…

- Je suis peut-être aller trop loin.

- Disons que ce n'est pas le genre de chose que je pensais aborder un jour avec toi. Tu comprends, il n'y a pas si longtemps, nous étions ennemis…

- Je sais. Mais tu as toujours été là pour Hermione et aussi pour moi lors du bal d'Halloween. J'ai une dette envers toi donc je voudrais t'aider en contre partie…

Ginny ne savait comment réagir. A qui aurait elle pu se confier ? Sûrement pas à son frère. Alors elle saisit cette main tendue.

- D'accord. Mais j'ai un cours.

- Disons dans une heure près du lac dans le petit bosquet, nous seront tranquilles.

- Très bien.

Draco se rendit à ses appartements tandis que Ginny grimpa l'échelle pour monter dans la salle.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était près du lac. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il réfléchissait à un certain regard qu'il l'avait troublé quelques jours plutôt. Il avait des papillons dans l'estomac quand il repensait au comportement de Ginny lors de leur mission de sauvetage.

Pourquoi tout avait tendance à se compliquer ces derniers temps.

Il pouvait se dire que vraiment ils vivaient tous une drôle d'année en y songeant

Draco et Hermione ensemble, Ron qui boudait dans son coin et Ginny qui se révélait beaucoup plus mature qu'eux tous réunis et de très bon conseil de surcroît.

Il se rappelait encore du temps où la petite sœur de son meilleur ami était rentrée à Poudlard et où la gamine, qu'elle était, fuyait devant lui sans pourvoir lui adresser un mot.

Tous ces événements firent naître un sourire sur les lèvres du survivant.

Mais autre chose le préoccupait.

Il savait que bientôt, certains perdraient la vie à cause de cette guerre et il ne le supportait pas.

Tant de existences allaient être gâchées…

Tant de personnes prenaient des risques démesurés pour l'aider à affronter son destin.

Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'échouer. Et si il pouvait agir avant que les choses se gâtent, il n'hésiterait pas à le faire même si pour cela il devrait mourir…

Soudain deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux.

- Devine qui sait ?

- Ron !

- Oh Harry ! Tu exagères. Je n'ai quand même pas une voix aussi grave. Déclara Hermione en le tapant sur l'épaule.

- Non, je voulais te taquiner Mione.

- Regarde ce calme… C'est si étrange…

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent là, à admirer le paysage recouvert de neige bien emmitouflé dans leur cape d'hiver

- D'ici peu tout cela changera. N'est ce pas ?

- Oui. Mais je te promets de faire tout mon possible pour l'éviter le plus longtemps possible.

- Harry, je ne te demande pas d'être un héros.

- Mais est ce que j'ai le choix ? Je ne crois pas.

- Disons que tu pourrais t'appuyer plus sur nous. Même si le destin t'a désigné en tête de ligne, nous aussi sommes concernés car tu es notre ami, notre frère.

- Justement…

- Harry, nous avons choisis de t'aider. Toi tu n'as pas eu cette chance. Alors fais nous confiance.

Le Survivant resta silencieux.

- Dis moi, il ne serait pas temps d'aller faire tes bagages ? Je te rappelle que demain à lieu la sortie à Près-au-Lard pour acheter nos cadeaux de Noël.

- Oui tu as raison. Allons y !

Hermione et Harry se levèrent et partirent en courant vers le château comme deux gamins. De ce faite, Ils ne virent pas Draco qui attendait dans un coin.

**-o0O0o-**

**_Passez de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir et profitez en. A dans quinze jours._**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Salut à tous,**_

**_Je sais. Je sais. J'avais dis 15 jours qui se sont beaucoup rallongés. Je vous en demande pardon mais j'ai eu trop de papier à faire d'un coup._**

_**En tout cas j'espère que la rentrée c'est bien passé pour ceux qui ont déjà repris les cours et que pour les derniers vacanciers, ils profitent bien de ce qu'ils leurs reste en temps de liberté avant que le grand cirque recommence.**_

**_Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos questions, suggestions ou commentaires. Si des fois je ne réponds pas à vos question c'est parce que les réponses viennent dans le prochain chapitres._**

**_Pensez à visiter mon site internet De nouvelles vidéos en français ont été rajoutés pour ceux qui sont réfractaire à l'anglais. Le titre de mon site est le monde parallèle de Harry Potter (_****_http/janyespace.free.fr_**

_**Place à l'histoire**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Enchantra83**_

**-o0O0o-**

**Chapitre 22 : Visite **

Ginny était sortit précipitamment du cours de Trelawney. Vraiment cette femme était stupéfiante. Non à cause de ses pouvoirs de divination mais de toute la mise en scène qu'elle faisait autour de sa matière. Elle avait encore réussit à faire pleurer une fille de son cœur en lui annonçant qu'elle ne reviendrait plus à l'école. Franchement est ce que c'était des choses à dire par ces temps déjà si difficile ?

La rouquine était hors d'elle. Pourtant il n'y avait pas que cela qui la rendait nerveuse. Elle traversa les couloirs sans se préoccuper de ce qui s'y passé. Elle réfléchissait encore au sujet de la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Hermione. Comment raconter ça à quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas réellement.

Peut-être Draco pourrait empêcher Mione de parler à Harry au sujet de ses sentiments envers lui. Mais elle n'avait que peu d'espoir. Connaissant la jeune femme, même un tremblement de terre ne pourrait la dévier de son objectif. Elle souffla.

C'est alors que Ginny entendit courir dans les couloirs. C'était Harry et Hermione qui faisait la course. Deux vrais gamins pensa t'elle. C'était curieux de voir se spectacle. Jamais la préféte n'avait eu ce comportement avant devant tout le monde. Elle aurait été mortifiée. Cependant ce n'était plus le cas, elle était heureuse et pour la première de sa vie se fichait publiquement du règlement.

Cela fit sourire la jeune Weasley.

Draco était au bosquet et attendait. Il regardait le paysage si calme, si blanc. C'était merveilleux. Il voulait graver les moindres détails de cet instant dans sa mémoire avant que tout ne change…

Le jeune homme, quoique que courageux, s'interrogeait quand même sur l'avenir. Le choix qu'il avait fait était le bon. Pourtant cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'interroger sur la suite des événements…

Puis soudain il vit Ginny s'approchait de loin. Physiquement elle avançait mais son regard était ailleurs. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien préoccuper la jeune fille commença. C'était la première que Draco s'intéressait à quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

C'était étrange comme sensation.

Ginny leva la tête et aperçut le serpentard. L'endroit été désert. Elle se demandait comment il pourrait l'aider mais pour le moment, elle ne trouvait pas de réponse à cette question.

- Merci de m'écouter Draco.

- C'est normal après ce que tu as fait pour Hermione et moi

Il y eut un silence gêné.

L'un et l'autre n'étaient pas réellement habitués à ce genre de situation.

D'habitude, Ginny conseiller et Draco lui était tout simplement Draco.

-Vas y qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Disons que c'est Hermione ?

- Comment ça ? Tu te fais encore du souci pour nous ?

- Pas vraiment.

-Alors explique moi ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Le serpentard avait le cœur qui battait la chamade à cause de l'attente.

- Elle me fait du chantage. Souffla la jeune fille.

- Tu es sûre qu'on parle bien d'Hermione ?

- Oui.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle veut que je dise tout à …

Ginny n'était pas à l'aise. Dire à Malefoy ses sentiments pour Harry, c'était le monde à l'envers.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne dirai rien et de toute manière.

- Harry !

Le fameux gryffondor était dans son dortoir entrain de ranger ses affaires en discutant avec Dean qui faisait de même.

C'est là que Ron fit son apparition. Il était toujours aussi furieux après le jeune homme et on pouvait sentir des décharges électriques se répandre dans toute la pièce.

Dean voyant que la foudre était sur le point de tomber tenta une retraite. Cependant cette idée fut très vite abandonné et tant donné que Weasley restait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Ron resta figé un moment et finit par aller vers son lit Il marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles.

Dean jeta un regard interrogateur vers harry. C'est vrai que depuis quelques jours, il y avait un problème entre les deux garçons mais personnes n'en connaissait vraiment la cause. Et aucun d'eux ne l'avait ébruitée.

- Je ne me sens pas prête et surtout je n'ai pas le droit de lui mettre une pression supplémentaire sur les épaules.

- Je vois le problème ? Dit Draco avec un sourire en coin.

- Si c'est pour te moquer de moi, je m'en vais

- Non, Ginny. Excuse moi. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Mais savoir que toi tu as peur, te fais devenir une adolescente normale.

- Que veux tu dire ?

- Depuis le début, tu es celle qui a toujours donné un avis juste sur les choses et les gens. J'en suis l'un des exemples. Tu as toujours tout assumer bien mieux que certains d'entre nous. Tu comprends ?

- Oui. Mais…

- Je sais ma réaction été bête.

- Donc dis moi la suite.

- J'ai jusqu'à notre départ demain pour parler à Harry sinon elle le fera…

- Et bien, qui aurait crû qu'un jour un serpentard déteindrait sur une gryffondore…

Ginny n'attendit pas ka suite. Fixant Malefoy déclara.

- Aide moi. Il n'y a que toi, qui peut intervenir…

Draco vit alors des larmes pointées aux coins des yeux de la jeune rouquine. Apparemment elle était vraiment anxieuse. De plus ces derniers jours, elle n'avait sans doute pas beaucoup dormi pour mettre en place la solution qui avait arrangé les choses entre Hermione et lui. A cet état d'inquiétude venait s'ajouter la fatigue qui combinait donné une Ginny extrêmement fragile avec les nerfs à fleur de peau.

- Calme toi. Je vais trouver. Je vais t'aider.

Ginny leva son regard mouillé et empreint de gratitude. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, sûrement, elle aurait sauté au cou de son interlocuteur. Cependant il s'agissait de Malefoy. La jeune fille savait que ce n'était pas une chose envisageable. Elle lui adressa alors un sourire.

Hermione était dans sa salle commune. Elle était assise devant la cheminée où le feu crépitait. Elle jouait avec sa chaîne signe de sa réflexion.

Comme toujours, la jeune femme se posait dix mille questions sur l'avenir au lieu de profiter du moment présent. C'était un de ses traits de caractère : anticiper toutes les difficultés qui pouvaient se présenter.

Et aujourd'hui ce n'était pas chose qui manquait. Le tableau de l'entrée se mit à pivoter.

McGonagall suivie de Lucius Malefoy apparurent au rand étonnement de la jeune femme

**-o0O0o-**

**_A bientôt._**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Salut tout le monde**_

**_Comme vous voyez j'essaie de tenir les délais que je vous avais annoncés._**

_**Sinon j'espère que la reprise des cours n'a pas été trop dure.**_

_**En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, j'ai un peu des doutes mais bon si je m'écoute, je ne publierai jamais rien. **_

_**Donc je le mets quand même. Dis moi quand même ce que vous en pensez en me laissant une petite review.**_

_**En ce qui concerne les personnages, ils ne sont pas à moi malheureusement mais à JK Rowling. Seuls les évènements sont ma propriété.**_

_**Bonne Lecture **_

_**Enchantra83**_

**---oo00oo---**

**Chapitre 23 : Complications**

La vie ne se déroulement pas toujours comme on croît.

Draco et Hermione aurait pu penser que le pire était derrière eux mais le destin, tout comme pour Harry, avait déjà tracé leur chemin sans qu'ils le sachent et allait bientôt frapper à nouveau.

Hermione était figée sur place ne sachant quoi penser.

« Que vient faire Lucius Malefoy ici ? »

- Miss Granger. Est-ce que M Malefoy est là ?  
- Non. Professeur.

- Alors pouvez vous aller le chercher. Son père aimerait lui parler.  
- Très bien professeur.

Lucius lui adressa un sourire malsain.

Hermione partit en sentant le regard insistant de cet homme sur elle. Cela la dégoûta. Elle était extrêmement nerveuse. Et ne cessez de tripoter le pendentif que Draco lui avait offert quelques semaines plutôt en espérant qu'il vienne rapidement à sa rencontre.

Draco venait de quitter Ginny quand il sentit qu'Hermione pensait à lui. Il était heureux et insouciant malgré la mission difficile qu'il avait choisi d'entre prendre dans quelques jours. Cependant l'insistance de la jeune femme l'interpella.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le serpentard accéléra le pas. La silhouette des grandes portes se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Le préfet les franchit.

Hermione n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du hall. Ses yeux cherchant de tout côté l'homme de sa vie. Elle le vit enfin. Elle descendit les marches rapidement.

Quand Draco aperçut la jeune femme. Il remarqua sa pâleur mais aussi son inquiétude. On aurait dit que la Hermione de ces derniers jours était de retour.

Un groupe d'élèves de Serdaigle était là entrain de discuter.

- Malefoy.

Le ton se voulait froid ce qui ne choqua pas ce dernier. Après tout ils devaient continuer de jouer la comédie en Public.

- Quoi Granger ?  
- Ton père est là.

Le blond resta quelques seconds interdits.

Pourquoi son père était là alors que demain soir il aurait été de retour au manoir. Une chose importante avait du se passer.

Draco reprit vite son sang froid habituel.

- Où est il ?  
- Dans la salle commune des préfets avec McGonagall.  
- J'y vais.

En passant près d'elle, il lui souffla.

-Va avec tes amis et reste y le temps qu'il est là.

Hermione hocha la tête et le regarda s'éloigner. Elle se rendit à la tour des gryffondors.

Draco monta les marches assez calmement. Il enleva son pendentif pour ne pas qu'Hermione puisse le troubler et l'enfonça dans sa poche. Le jeune homme traversa les couloirs et arriva devant le gardien de ses appartements. Il prononça le mot de passe et entra.

Ginny était arrivée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle s'était assise et fixait le vide du ciel en réfléchissant à sa conversation avec Draco.

Harry écrivait son devoir de divination en jetant des coups d'œil vers la rouquine.

Ron lui jouait au échec version sorcier avec Dean. Mais je le jeune homme ne faisait pas très attention.

Certains élèves discutaient de ce qui s'allaient faire pendant les vacances autour de la jeune fille. Pourtant tout cela ne la gênait en rien dans sa réflexion

« Draco va m'aider. Mais comment ? …Je connais Mione, il n'y aurait qu'un cataclysme pour la faire changer d'avis… Je ne peux pas lui dire maintenant pas. Ca ferait trop en plus de l'autre monstre ? Et puis si lui ne m'aime pas comme moi ? Si il voit simplement comme la sœur de son meilleur ami… »

C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione pénétra dans la tour des gryffondors. Malgré son sourire chaleureux, ses yeux indiquaient de l'inquiétude. Mais les étudiants ne le virent. Elle remarqua la rouquine est alla s'asseoir près d'elle. Ne signala pas sa présence en espérant que la jeune fille cesse sa rêverie.

Harry observa alors sa meilleure amie. Quelque chose sonnait faux dans son comportement.

- Maintenant, que l'autre chouette nous a laissés. J'ai une grande nouvelle qui te ferra plaisir. Dit Lucius.

- Quoi donc père ? Que pourrai je avoir qui me rend plus heureux que de recevoir la marque du maître ?

- Tu vas te marier. Annonça Lucius.

Le cœur de Draco manqua un battement et une lame acérée s'y planta. Cependant il ne montra rien de tous ça.

- Pardon ?  
- Oui, tu as bien entendu.

- Mais avec qui ?

- Avec Dagmar Valborg.  
- …

- Ses parents et elle viennent passaient les fêtes de Noël chez nous. Ils sont l'une des plus ancienne famille de sang pur de son pays et il me semble que nous avons un lien de parenté éloigné. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important.

Draco ne savait plus quoi penser. Quelle était cette nouvelle idée de son père.

- C'est une belle jeune fille digne d'entrer dans la famille Malefoy et surtout sa famille est très influente dans son pays. Ce qui servira un peu plus le maître…

Le serpentard n'écoutait plus. Il venait de comprendre ce n'était pas son père qui avait eu cette idée mais Voldemort. Comment osait il disposer de sa vie ainsi comme s'il n'était qu'une marionnette.

- Quand aura-t-il lieu ?  
- Au Printemps. Donc je te laisse à Demain.

- Au revoir Père.

Quand Lucius fut sorti de la salle commune Draco se laissa tomber sur le canapé et pris sa tête entre ses mains.

- Mione, je peux te voir en particulier ? Demanda Harry.

- Euh oui.

Les deux adolescents partirent en direction de la chambre du survivant. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils s'installèrent sur le lit de Harry comme ils le faisaient parfois.

Harry n'alla pas par quatre chemins.

- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas ?  
- Tout va bien.

- Mione je te connais…

Alors la jeune fille lui annonça.

- Son père est là.

- Lucius ?

- Oui.

- Que veut il ?

- Je n'en sais rien et cela ne laisse rien présager de bon.

- …

- Harry, j'ai peur.

- De quoi ?

- Que Draco et moi soyons découverts.

- Réfléchis. Si ça avait été le cas, tu crois que vraiment que Lucius se serait déplacé ? Non, il aurait attendu de pourvoir faire son coup en douce au manoir. Non autre chose a du se dérouler ?

- Tu crois ?

- Oui.

Ils restèrent là quelques instants à réfléchir mais aucune idée ne leur vint à l'esprit.

- Dis moi, Tu sais ce qu'elle a Ginny. Parce que depuis qu'elle est revenue, elle est bizarre.  
- Ah bon ? Feignant la surprise.

- Comme vous vous dites tout, je pensai que tu saurais ?

- Non.

Hermione n'aimait pas mentir mais elle devait laisser sa chance à Ginny pour tout dire à Harry avant la fin du délai. De toute manière, pour l'instant tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était savoir ce que Lucius faisait ici.

**---oo00oo---**

**A Bientôt.**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Salut tout le monde,**_

_**Je sais, je sais. Je suis impardonnable pour mon immense retard mais j'ai une bonne excuse valable le blocage de la page blanche non sur la fin de l'histoire, ça je l'ai déjà écrite, mais sur comment y arriver. Toute la difficulté était là.**_

_**Enfin bref voilà le nouveau chapitre et je vous promets le suivant sera là en tempset en heure habituel.**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira…**_

_**Bonne Lecture.**_

_**Enchantra83**_

**--oo00oo--**

Chapitre 24 : Un autre chemin.

Draco venait de prendre un coup qui lui enlevait tout espoir de s'en sortir. Il était à peine à quelques centimètres de la surface et pensait bientôt pour voir souffler mais on venait de lui renfoncer la tête sous l'eau violement.

Décidément Merlin devait vouloir lui faire expier toutes les mauvaises choses qu'il avait faites durant sa courte existence.

Le jeune homme était conscient que sa vie allait prendre un chemin loin d'Hermione. Ils avaient rêvé tous les deux surtout lui.

« Pourquoi » répéta t'il pendant quelques instants encore à lui-même.

Il se leva et alla sur la terrasse.

Le serpentard sentait le médaillon dans sa poche comme un poignard sur son cœur. Sûrement son père annoncerait ses fiançailles dans la gazette du sorcier et ce serait l'événement de l'année avec une réception somptueuse.

Hermione ne devait pas l'apprendre comme ça.

La colère et la rage submergèrent le jeune homme. Tous ses sentiments, qu'il pensait avoir laissé derrière lui, n'avaient pas vraiment disparu.

Draco devait parler à Potter immédiatement. Lui seul pourrait l'écouter sans en rajouter. Il griffonna alors trois lignes sur un parchemin et monta à la volière pour se servir d'une chouette de l'école.

Ron et Ginny étaient maintenant au courant pour de la présence de Lucius au château. La rouquine essayait de calmer Hermione en lui tenant la main.

Ron lui se taisait et jetait des regards vers un Harry impassible.

Hermione fixait la fenêtre. Elle serrait machinalement sa chaîne entre ses doigt en attendant de pouvoir retourner dans sa chambre et d'obtenir les explications de Draco sur la visite de son « très cher » père.

Soudain un hibou cogna contre la fenêtre.

Weasley alla ouvrir la vitre et, en voyant le nom, il la tendit à Harry.

- C'est pour toi.

Le survivant parcourut rapidement le parchemin en silence et le rangea dans sa poche.

- Je dois vous laisser un moment. Hermione, je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu restes jusqu'à mon retour, par précaution. Dit-il en se tournant vers son amie.

La jeune femme fit signe affirmativement de la tête.

Le gryffondor sortit calmement afin de ne pas inquiéter la bande. Dans son esprit, les mots écrits par Draco ne cessaient de se répéter en boucle.

_Potter, rejoint moi dès que possible à la tour d'astronomie.  
Il faut que je te parle de tout urgence._

_Un ennemi_

Harry avait tout de suite deviné que c'était Malefoy. Pour que ce dernier fasse appel à lui, c'est que quelque chose de grave s'était déroulé.

Le jeune homme grimpa quatre à quatre les marches conduisant à la terrasse d'observation des étoiles.

Draco regardait les premières étoiles qui apparaissaient. Il sentait le vent froid sur son visage comme une délivrance.

Comment allait-il faire pour empêcher le pire d'arriver. Tant que le lien ne serait pas prononcé, ils avaient encore une chance, Hermione et lui, d'être ensemble mais ensuite…

Non il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il devait s'accrocher à cet infime espoir…

C'est là que la porte s'ouvrit faisant place à Harry avec la mâchoire de son visage tendue.

- Malefoy, qu'est ce qu'il y a de si urgent ? Ca a un rapport avec ta mission ?

- …

- Dis moi ?

Draco se retourna et lâcha simplement,

- Mon père veut me marier.

- Quand ? Dit le brun en saisissant ce que cela signifiait pour le couple réconcilié mais plus particulièrement pour Hermione.

- Au printemps…

Un silence pesant s'installa. Pour la première fois de son existence, Harry ressentit de la peine pour le blondinet. Il se décida de rompre l'ambiance pesante pour poser l'une des questions qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Et avec qui ? Parkinson ?  
- T'es fou ! Mon père est un sadique je te l'accorde mais jamais il ne voudra qu'une telle cruche déshonore le nom des Malefoy…

- Qui alors ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle vient, avec sa famille, à Noël au manoir. Tu sais ce que cela veut dire…

- Oui…

Les deux jeunes hommes observèrent un peu plus le vide devant eux.

Harry n'était pas très au fait de ce qu'était un mariage sorcier car il n'en avait jamais encore vu. Tout ce qu'il se souvenait c'était qu'une fois le lien entre époux était prononcé, rien ne pouvait le briser à part la mort.

- Tu ne peux pas essayer de le repousser ?

Draco posa un regard incrédule sur Harry. Il se demandait si Potter se rendait bien compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Potter, tu perds réellement la raison. Je te signale que l'on parle de Lucius Malefoy, un mangemort, pas d'un gentil sorcier. Tu sais de quoi il serait capable de me faire…

La voix de Draco ne termina pas la phrase en se souvenant du traitement que son père pourrait lui réserver. D'ailleurs il faisait encore des cauchemars à cause de ce qu'il avait subit enfant.

Harry mesura alors ses propos.

- Excuse-moi. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi.  
- En plus, si je le faisais, je pourrai le braquer et dans ce cas là, je ne servirai plus à rien comme espion.  
- Tu as raison. Que comptes tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas pour le moment. Je sais seulement que je préfère qu'Hermione l'apprenne de ma bouche plutôt que par la gazette. Elle ne comprendrait pas que je lui ai caché une chose si grave et je perdrai sa confiance…

- Et qu'attends tu de moi ?

- Ton aide.

Harry resta stupéfait.

Devant l'expression du gryffondor, Draco s'empressa d'ajouter.

- Harry, je suis sérieux. Pense à Hermione...

La conversation se finit ainsi.

**--o0O0o--**

Hermione était rentrée dans sa chambre depuis un bon moment après le retour de Harry dans la tour de Gryffondor. En arrivant dans ses appartements, elle n'avait pas trouvé trace de Draco. Le connaissant, la jeune femme pensa qu'il devait réfléchir dans un coin avant de tout lui raconter.

Elle était extrêmement anxieuse. Mille et une hypothèses traversèrent sa tête de la plus simple à la plus complexe sans que cela apaise réellement son esprit.

Soudain, alors qu'elle était sortit de la douche, le tableau de l'entrée pivota sur un Draco visiblement préoccupé.

Jamais Hermione ne l'avait vu comme ça. Il fallait dire que Draco avait toujours affiché un visage impassible mais depuis leur réconciliation, ce n'était plus le cas quand il était en sa présence.

Draco avança d'un pas déterminé. Il ne prononça aucun mot et pour seul geste, il traversa la salle commune en trois pas pour serrer Hermione contre lui. Il avait l'impression que le monde s'ouvrait sous lui et que si il ne la sentait pas, il allait défaillir définitivement.

Il ressentit la tension dans les muscles de sa belle. Mais que pouvait-il lui dire pour la rassurer sachant ce qui allait lui apprendre dans quelques minutes. Car oui, il allait lui dire toute la vérité et rien ne le ferait reculer.

Pour la première fois, Draco se rendit compte de combien Hermione l'avait changé. Biensûr, il avait toujours assumé son rôle mais souvent il avait toujours essayé de trouver une échappatoire face à ses responsabilités. Cependant, pour la femme qu'il aimait, il ne l'avait plus fait depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Hermione arriva alors à souffler, contre la poitrine de Draco,

- Dis moi ce qui se passe avec ton père ?

Draco se décolla d'elle à regret et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa bien-aimée.

- Tout d'abord, embrasse moi.

Il inclina sa tête et captura les lèvres de la jeune avec passion.

La manière dont il avait dit cela aurait pu paraître semblable à un ordre, pourtant Hermione avait remarqué la lueur de douleur dans le regard gris bleu et sa voix avait dit cela comme s'il s'agissait de la prière d'un condamné à mort…

Hermione mit fin au baiser et enserra un peu plus ses bras autour de la poitrine de son petit ami.

- Draco, j'ai peur de ce que tu vas me dire…

Le jeune homme fût époustouflé, une fois de plus, par la perspicacité de Hermione. Elle était incroyable.

- Viens allons nous s'asseoir.

La préfète en chef pensa alors que la conversation, qu'ils allaient avoir, aurait de grave conséquence. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait c'était à quel point.

- Hermione…

Draco ne savait comme lui annoncer les choses, il voulait choisir ses mots afin de la ménager cependant rien ne sortait de sa bouche.

Le silence fit son apparition.

L'attente était insoutenable pour la gryffondore. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et déclara simplement.

- Draco, s'il te plaît. Ne cherche pas un moyen de m'épargner une souffrance en passant par une voie détournée mais dit moi les choses comme elles sont même si ça doit me faire mal. Car ce silence est pire que tout.

Le serpentard savait qu'elle avait raison. De toute manière, ce qui allait lui dire, la ferrait souffrir quelque soit le vocabulaire employé.

- Très bien.

Il respira profondément et se lança.

- Mon père veut me marier pour le printemps et d'après ce qui m'a laissé entendre sans le dire, je serai fiancé à Noël.

La sentence était tombée comme le couperet d'une guillotine sur la tête de la préféte.

Oui, elle avait bien compris ce qu'il avait révélé pourtant son corps était incapable d'une quelconque réaction à cette seconde.

Draco prit la main de Hermione et la serra dans la sienne. Le mutisme de la jeune femme était pire que si elle avait explosé ou s'était mise à pleurer.

Ce manque de réaction l'inquiéta.

- Hermione ?

La jeune femme retira sa main et se leva. Elle fit quelques pas puis brusquement elle s'effondra au milieu de la pièce évanouie.

**--o0O0o--**

**A bientôt….**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Salut tout le monde,**_

_**Je sais ca fait un moment que j'ai pas mis à jour cette fanfiction. Mais bon pendant longtemps j'ai été bloqué et après trop occupée. Mais voilà le nouveau chapitre. Je vous annonce qu'il ne reste que peu avant la fin de l'histoire mais surtout je la finirai vu que l'épilogue est déjà écris.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Enchantra83**_

**--oo00oo--**

Chapitre 25 : Eloignement

Un mois s'était écoulé. Noël est sa bonheur humeur avait était un poignard sanglant pour Hermione. Le 25 au matin, elle avait lu la nouvelle à la une de la Gazette:

_L'héritier Malefoy s'est fiancé._

Elle n'avait pas lu l'article mais fixé la photo. Draco avait le masque froid des Malefoy. Aucun trait de son visage ne trahissait la douleur qu'il devait ressentir. Elle se souvenait des nombreuses discussions qui avaient découlées après l'annonce du jeune homme. Elle savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait. Pourtant en observant la beauté de la fiancée, elle avait eu un haut le cœur et avait du quitter la table. Personne n'avait osé la suivre à la table de fête du QG de l'ordre. C'est Harry qui l'avait finalement rejointe. Il n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté de la serrer dans ses bras alors que ses larmes coulaient silencieusement meurtrières sur son cœur. Puis la jeune fille avait son regard chocolat vers lui et il l'avait embrassé sur le front toujours un mot. Entre eux, plus besoin de paroles, il étaient faits du même bois et n'avait jamais eu vraiment besoin de verbalisé pour se comprendre.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le retour à Poudlard...

Hermione allait revoir Draco. Il lui avait dit que cela ne changerait rien pour eux. Que tant que le lien ne serait pas prenoncé, tout serait encore possible. Comment allait-elle réagir face à lui ? Comment continuer et faire comme si cette nouvelle n'était pas arrivé ?

Impossible

Désormais la rouge et or savait que jamais le jeune homme ne serait à elle. Elle savait qu'il ne vivrait pas heureux et en paix. Tout cela l'avait poussé alors à se focaliser sur le travail et surtout la lutte contre Voldemort. Elle n'avait plus que cela.

Bien sur ce n'était pas le seule changement qui avait eu lieu lors de ces vacances, Harry avait enfin remarqué Ginny. Son regard avait changé lors d'un soir où il avait discuté dans le grenier tous les deux. C'est là qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'était plus la gamine timide. Elle avait tant à dire. Elle était si sensible et pourtant elle avait une telle force en elle. Il ne s'en apercevait que maintenant. Pendant un long moment, il avait eu l'impression qu'ils étaient seuls au monde. C'était l'arrivée impromptue de Ron qui avait cassé cet instant magique.

Du côté de Draco, il n'avait pas eu autant de temps pour penser que les autres. Après avoir tenté de convaincre Hermione que leur avenir était toujours possible, il avait débarqué au manoir sous l'effervescence des préparatifs pour recevoir sa futur belle famille. Sa mère s'était empressé de le serrer contre elle. Il avait emit aucune objection contrairement à d'habitude. Son père avait suivi de peu et lui avait ensuite intimé l'ordre de le suivre dans son bureau.

- Alors fils, bientôt tu seras un homme comblé. J'espère que tu feras honneur à ton nom.  
- Oui père.

A cet seconde, le vert et argent aurait plutôt eu envie de tuer son géniteur de ses propres mains. Comment osait-il décider de son avenir à sa place. Mais il n'en ferait rien. Car il devait coller à son rôle pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Lucius.

-Tu verras la jeune fille que j'ai choisi est parfaite. Elle te fera un magnifique enfant.

Son père ne l'avait pas remarqué mais le poing de Draco se serait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait son petit discours.

- Evidemment je compte sur toi pour que tout se passe à merveille. Le 24 au soir, tu demanderas sa main à Dagmar. La nouvelle sera publié le 25 dans la gazette et la veille de ta rentrée tu recevras la marque. Tu prendras ta place à mes côtés afin de servir le maître.

Draco n'avait dit aucun mot et s'était simplement incliné pour prendre rapidement congés. Il était partit au saule du jardin afin de vider sa rage. Personne ne viendrait le chercher. Il s'était épuisé à coup de sorts contre le tronc du pauvre arbre.

Tout s'était déroulé comme Malefoy père l'avait dit. Dagmar n'avait pas refusé cette honneur. Draco avait discuté en particulier avec elle. Elle était moins guindée qu'elle en donnait l'impression. Il l'avait trouvé jolie avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux vert d'eau. Elle était plus petite qu'Hermione. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le remarquer. Mais elle n'évoquait aucun sentiments en lui contrairement à la gryffondore. Elle n'émettait aucune opinion personnelle ni aucune passion. D'ailleurs cela ne l'avait pas déranger car il n'avait manifesté qu'un intérêt poli à son encontre.

Le blond s'était alors soumis à la volonté paternel et avait sa demande en grande pompe. La photo avait été prise et il avait tenté de faire bonne figure alors qu'il avait envie d'hurler. Dagmar n'avait pas non plus manifesté un quelconque sentiment face à leurs fiançailles même si elle avait manifesté un plus grand intérêt pour sa personne.

Puis il y avait eu la cérémonie. Tous les mangemorts étaient réunis dans une des salles du château alors que les invités étaient repartis pour leur pays, le matin même. C'était d'un banal et d'un pompeux.

« Aussi poussiéreux que leurs idées », avait songé le préfet en chef.

Il avait du alors s'agenouillait dans un cercle formé par les mangemorts et à cet instant dans un nuage de fumée, la face de serpent était apparut. Il avait du prononcer un serment de fidélité et le maître avait alors apposé sa marque sur son bras. Une brûlure mordante avait alors entaillé sa chair. Il avait toutefois serré les dents refusant de montrer sa douleur à l'autre dégénéré. Son père avait pris cela pour une marque de détermination ce qui le fit rire.

Ce matin il reprenait le chemin du collège. Il allait revoir Hermione. A cet pensée, son cœur fit un bon. Cependant la honte de cette marque sur sa peau laiteuse, lui faisait horreur. Mais si c'était pour la bonne cause, toute sa vie il devrait vivre avec cette marque.

**--o0O0o--**

Enfin Draco et Hermione allaient être seuls pour pouvoir parler.

Toute la journée, le jeune homme avait du supporter les pleurs hystériques de Pansy qui avait été choquée par la nouvelle de son prochain mariage avec une autre qu'elle. Il avait pu alors se détacher du pt de colle en lui expliquant que maintenant qu'il était fiancé, il ne pouvait plus s'afficher si proche d'une autre fille car ce n'était pas correcte pour la future Madame Malefoy. Pansy avait alors viré au cramoisie et s'était mis à verser deux fois plus de larmes. Au moins ces fiançailles avaient une chose d'agréable, se débarrassait du bouledogue avec ces Draconichou par ci et par là.

Hermione avait fait bonne figure. Elle avait utilisé un sort pour masquer les traces de sa souffrance sur son visage. Il fallait dire qu'elle dormait très mal depuis ce qui lui avait dit le vert et argent et ses yeux étaient souvent rougis à cause de ses larmes qu'elle versait la nuit dans son oreillet. Elle s'était aussi débrouillée pour être toujours avec quelqu'un lorsque son petit ami voulait lui parler car elle n'était pas encore prête à échanger des propos avec lui. La jeune fille savait parfaitement que le blond n'y était pour rien mais elle ne supportait pas la situation.

La nuit était tombée. Hermione avait fini sa ronde et n'avait plus aucun prétexte pour ne pas rentrer. Elle espérait que Draco dorme déjà mais le connaissant cela ne serait pas le cas. Elle dit bonsoir au gardien du tableau et passa le cadre de bois.

Dray était là, assis dans le canapé, ses yeux gris métallique rivé sur le feu qui dansait joyeusement contrairement à l'ambiance dans la salle commune.

La jeune fille aux cheveux chocolats tenta de se faire discrète comme une sourie pour esquiver la discussion. Mais il tourna la tête à cet instant et lui lança :

- Hermione, tu comptes me fuir encore longtemps.

Sa voix était neutre avec une pointe de tristesse, lui qui se faisait une joie de la revoir.

- Je ne fuis pas. Mes yeux évitaient de croiser les prunelles grises.

- Vraiment, c'est pour cela que tu tentais de gagner ta chambre sans m'avoir adresser la parole ?

- D'une certaine façon.

A cet instant, le serpentard se leva et se dirigea vers la rouge et or. On aurait dit une petite fille prise en faute. Ses yeux restaient à admirer le sol comme si c'était la chose la plus passionnante du monde.

- Mione, rien a changé. Tu le sais. Je n'aime que toi...

Il était sincère sa voix vibrée comme jamais.

Mione leva ses prunelles chocolat et souffla :

- Je le sais. Mais comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? Ca fait des semaines qu'on en parle. Je ne vois pas d'issu pour nous. Cette fois ton père t'as piégé comme il fallait. Et tu sais que tu ne peux pas mettre en cause ce mariage sinon tu ne pourras pas être utile à l'ordre.

Dray voulu la prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle recula.

- Draco s'il te plaît. Je ne dois pas ...

Néanmoins elle ne pouvait finir sa phrase car la boule au fond de sa gorge l'en empêchait. Alors Dray força sa résistance et la serra contre lui. Elle voulut le repousser mais elle n'en avait pas la force et encore moins le courage. Elle versa un océan salée une fois de plus sans qu'un son ne s'échappe. Elle avait tant de besoin de lui. Il était son oxygène sans sa présence allait mourir. Elle en était parfaitement consciente. Cependant la réalité dure et froide était là.

Le préfet se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils voulaient se perdre dans ce baiser. Oublier encore une fois que sa vie ne lui appartenait pas. Alors comme deux naufragés sur un radeau, ils s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre. Ils ne se contrôlaient plus. Ils commencèrent à se déshabiller. C'est là que Mione vit la marque. Elle s'arrêta net et l'observa pendant quelques secondes.

Draco craignit à cet instant que la jeune fille se braque et parte mais que contre attente, elle posa ses lèvres dessus avec une infini délicatesse. Il releva le menton de la jeune fille car ce geste le gêna. Il prit possession à nouveau de ses lèvres et la souleva. Il parcourut la distance entre eux et sa chambre en un éclair. Il poussa la porte et la referma derrière eux.

Cette nuit leur appartiendrait et le reste ils verraient demain...

**--o0O0o--**

**A bientôt….**


End file.
